


Leave 301

by sinfulnicki



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Demons, Fluff and Smut, Haunted Things, Horror, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2018-08-11 02:08:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 17
Words: 53,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7871578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfulnicki/pseuds/sinfulnicki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Do not let them take you."<br/>"Who?"<br/>"You'll find out soon..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE READ THIS!!  
> It's very important so readers will understand about the story and about how it will be written!

Hello readers/karmagisa shippers! 

My name is Nicki and I'm finally writing a fic for the karmagisa fandom! This story will also be on Wattpad, and every new chapter will be updated there first, and then will be immediately updated here. But, it is your choice to decide where you would like to read it. 

So here are a few notes and reminders about the story itself and about me: 

• I have never been to Japan, sadly, so I am not familiar with the locations or economy in Japan, so please, if I make a mistake in this fic, just understand from this note 

•This story will be located in Japan, but it may involve fictional locations in Japan so if you are familiar with Japan or live in Japan, just understand that this story is fiction of course so the locations or other objects may be fake and not exist 

•This story will include smut, violence, mature language, demons, possessing, and horror, so you have been warned 

So please readers, enjoy this story and I hope you read my notes/reminders because I hope not to make too many or any mistakes in this fic but I will certainly try my best :)


	2. ~1~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> first chapter yayy!! enjoy nagisa with his beautiful, long hair and karma the sexy devil himself ;)

"I'm sure this home will ensure you happiness, peace, and of course good sanitation. The neighbors are not so far, but not as close to cause any disturbance. There is a local food market and a town that is 1 mile away, a hospital about 5 miles away, and the ocean is right next to your home," said Mrs. Amaya, a real state agent, as she stood outside the porch, waiting for Nagisa to follow her out. 

Nagisa was currently searching for a place where he can settle down permanently, instead of moving from place to place. It became a nuisance to him, having to move every few weeks or even days, from payment issues to unhygienic rooms, or pestering neighbors. 

"Do you find this place to be suitable for you?" asked Mrs. Amaya, with a smile. 

Nagisa returned the smile and replied, "I think this is the place I've been looking for." 

~*~

Nagisa had finally moved in to a new place to call his home, and he was overwhelmingly happy with the idea of not having to go house hunting again. He currently sat on his back porch, listening to the waves as they crashed down on the shore. It was so peaceful here, Nagisa immediately fell in love. 

_"How did I manage to find a place like this...or even have the money to buy it?!"_

He was beyond grateful and considered himself the luckiest guy of all time. 

Oh, had he mentioned that he had his own private wooden deck house with a boat, a gift from one of the old neighbors actually. He learned that many of his neighbors actually liked to fish and go out to the sea a lot and were...old. He hasn't really spotted any people around his age or really any young people, only old people. That actually answers his question about why it's so peaceful here.

But, that didn't bother him one bit. Every time he went out to the small town where the food market was, he would usually meet one of the old neighbors there and they would immediately coo and cherish him with smiles and with 'Oh my! What a cute boy you are Nagisa! And such a gentlemen too!" 

But out of all his neighbors, he definitely was close to an old woman named "Risa Amori". She was 72 years old, and had grey hair already, with a wrinkly face but bright emerald eyes that could catch anyones attention. She lived 3 houses away from Nagisa, hers being the only black and white house to stand out, since most of the homes were painted in bright colors. 

She immediately adored Nagisa as a cute grandson she wish she had. Unfortunately, her husband died due to a car accident and she had lived alone for many years, but she now felt her world become brighter because Nagisa was her precious gem that lit up her world. 

Many old people had recognized Nagisa as a female at first, which is not a surprise to Nagisa, since he grew out his long blue hair and changed his hairstyles from two ponytails, to a braid, or just a messy bun. But once the neighbors realized he was indeed a boy, they only adored and cherished him even more. 

Nagisa was appreciative for his neighbors hospitality, how they helped him around the town, and showed him how to use a boat. Which he believes he will never use, but maybe one day he will. 

~*~ 

"Oh Nagisa! You just get cuter every time you visit me," cooed Risa, her smile wrinkling her cheeks even more. Nagisa returned the smile with a light blush painting his cheeks. "Thank you, but I don't know if that's actually possible.." 

The two were now inside Risa's kitchen, eating some delectable sushi, Nagisa's favorite, with a cup of iced tea for each of them. Risa had called Nagisa over to not only eat, but tell him some exciting news that she just heard from the real state agents in town. 

"So what is it that you wanted to tell me?" Nagisa asked, as he sipped his iced tea. Risa kept smiling, and then took a sip of her iced tea as well. Once she placed it down, she spoke. 

"I heard that we're having a new neighbor move in to Home 302." 

Nagisa had curiosity written all over his face, wanting to know more information. The home next to his had been empty and currently not been bought, until now. It was actually rather surprising since Home 302 was the biggest one out of the whole neighborhood and was seen as the most expensive. It was definitely a family-sized home. 

But, he was actually hoping that the person who bought it was someone around his age, so he wouldn't have to feel so out of place in the neighborhood. 

Don't get him wrong, he loves the neighbors and old people, but it starts to get boring when you have no one to hang out with or chat about something you can relate to. 

"And apparently, coming from Amori-chan, the gossiper herself, she said that it was a handsome man, around your age," she grinned widely, continuing, "I think this is what you were waiting for, weren't you Nagisa?" 

Nagisa blushed a scarlet red, completely flustered. Risa was the only neighbor to know about Nagisa's sexual orientation, which he was only interested in men. She did not judge him at all, she just showed him more affection and made him happy, knowing that he wasn't hated.

"D-Don't say such foolish things Risa, I just want a friend at least, not a lover, he might not even be interested in men!" 

"Hmm," she hummed to herself, taking a quiet sip of her beverage.

"I just hope he's kind and not cocky for having the most beautiful house in the neighborhood," Nagisa said, as he took a bite of his sushi.

"I hope so too, but Nagisa," called Risa, staring at Nagisa with eyes full of admiration. Nagisa looked up from his plate to give her full attention. 

"Yes?" 

"I want to see you happy, I can tell you are starting to get bored with us old folks," she said as she kept smiling. "I understand you love us and care for us, but we want to see you happy with someone your age, so make friends and have fun."

Risa knew that Nagisa wasn't much of a social person with people around his age. She had always seen Nagisa in town at a cafe, the library, or any shop, but with no one. Although, Nagisa couldn't be blamed, he was just so used to having the old folks as his friends and always being around them. He always cared for them and did them favors, such as doing groceries for them or helping them take care of their cats.  
He didn't mind it one bit, but Risa and him knew that he would soon get tired of it. 

Nagisa stared at her wide eyed for a few seconds, before smiling widely and responding with, "I'll try my best, either way, you'll always be my favorite neighbor Risa." 

Risa released a quiet laugh, as they both returned to eat their sushi. 

~*~

"Shiota-sensei! We'll be looking forward to the class party tomorrow!" shouted Hiyori-chan as she was walking out of class. 

Nagisa flashed her a smile, responding with, "So will I! But be sure to bring in the food and drinks!" She nodded before waving, and leaving him alone in the classroom. 

Ever since Nagisa had moved into the small town, Hanazawa, he had been notified by the Hanazawa Junior-High Board of Eduacation to a meeting where he could be shown around the school and become a professor. Hanazawa Junior-High was not a large campus, but a decent building with a breath-taking garden and view of the ocean. 

He was taught the ins and outs about the school, introduced to all of the staff, and was able to meet some honorary students. After being shown around the school, he happily agreed to become a professor and be part of Hanazawa Junior High. There were only 12 other professors in the school, 8 male, including him, and 4 being female. 

But on the first day on his job, he couldn't ever forget how the children looked at him with admiration and immediately grew close to him. He loved them and adored them, and the students were always working hard and having good conversations with him. 

But there were a few awkward moments where the male students found him too cute and were actually questioning if he was really a male. Some male professors even left him flowers and chocolate on his desk for his first day of teaching. He didn't know how to feel about that, but he happily devoured the chocolates and kept the flowers around his classroom. 

~*~ 

Nagisa was walking back to his home, greeting some of the elders on his way back and doing some grocery shopping, since he was in need for some milk and eggs. But what he didn't expect, was a moving van parked right next to his house, in front of Home 302. 

He watched curiously as the moving men carried such luxury items into the house. It seemed as if the furnaces and house decor, the men carried in, were worth a fortune. He even gasped as he saw a red & black Ferrari parked into the driveway. 

_"Wow the new neighbor must be rich and the real deal.."_

But what caught his attention, was a tall man, around 6 ft, with bright, red hair and such stunning Mercury eyes. His looks were so jaw-dropping that Nagisa shamefully didn't stop staring. 

He was currently talking on the phone, seeming rather concentrated until his eyes met Nagisa's. His mouth stayed open for a while before flashing a smile and a small wave at Nagisa. That's when Nagisa realized what he had been doing and his face was burning red. He awkwardly waved back, before running inside his home.

As soon as he made it inside, and locked his front door, he released a breath he had been holding in and started mentally slapping himself. 

_"Idiot! Idiot! That's how you make a first impression to such a handsome guy! It's rude to stare you idiot! How embarrassing!"_

He just wanted to dig a hole and bury himself alive. Did he even mention how the red headed man made him feel like he was sent to heaven when he smiled at him. At this point, Nagisa didn't know if he wanted that mysterious handsome man to be his neighbor or just someone who was friends with the neighbor. 

He sighed, taking off his shoes, placing them on the mat beside his door, and walked over to his kitchen, placing the eggs and milk into the fridge. He then placed his navy blue bag onto the kitchen table, which contained all of his students' papers and assignments. After putting them in their rightful place, he went upstairs into his room to change into a loose white shirt that reached his knees, and a long beige cardigan. He released his silky, blue hair from the two ponytails, and let it fall down, reaching below his shoulders. 

After putting on his white sandals, he walked outside to the back porch, releasing a breath full of satisfaction as the cool wind made contact with him, making him feel a good sensation run across his body. The sun was still in display, shining brightly across the ocean, making it glimmer with beauty. Just the sight itself, made Nagisa forget about the embarrassing moment he had just went through. 

Nagisa took a seat at the edge of his wooden deck, taking off his sandals before placing his feet beneath the warm ocean water. He laid back onto the wooden deck, smiling contently. Before shutting his eyes, he looked up,  his eyes scanning the different shapes of clouds scattered across the sky. 

It was a peaceful five minute rest until it was ruined, when his doorbell started ringing. His eyes opened in alarm, sitting up quickly, and putting on his white sandals. The doorbell rung once again as he made his way inside the house, while small drops of water dripped down his leg. 

Before opening the door, he came to realization that he was wearing his underwear under his long white shirt. He quickly wrapped the beige cardigan around his body and proceeded to open the door. 

What he saw before him, made him want to instantly slam the door shut and run away. It was  _him_. The one and only red headed handsome devil. But what made it worse for him is that now he could fully spot every single detail of the handsome man. He realized that his eyes were catlike and he had sharp canine teeth..like a wolf. Nagisa had the door open all the way, showing his entire body figure, but he had felt so exposed.

"H-hi! Can I help you?" Nagisa stuttered, his cheeks blushing lightly. He stood with his hands tucked into the cardigan, holding it tight around him. 

The man only smiled at him, before responding. "Hi~ nice to meet you, I'm Karma, Karma Akabane, I'm the new neighbor who just moved in House 302." 

_"He is the neighbor...oh my god I'm seriously going to die!"_

"Oh! Nice to meet you, I'm Nagisa Shiota." Nagisa sent him a genuine, cheesy smile, while Karma shook his hand. "I hope you come to like this neighborhood, it's very peaceful." 

"I can tell, it's exactly what I needed, especially when you come from the city," Karma chuckled. Nagisa released a small laugh and asked, "Have you met any of the other neighbors?" 

"Not yet, but I've been told that they're all old folks, so I was actually quite shocked to see someone like you here." 

Nagisa's eyes widened as he saw Karma's genuine smile turn into a sexy smirk that could have melted him right there on the spot. 

"The same goes for me, I'm accustomed to seeing old people," Nagisa responded, "I guess it's relieving to see someone around my age." 

"If you don't mind me asking, how old are you?" Karma asked. 

At the moment Nagisa just wanted to slap himself. He didn't even know how old his neighbor Karma was, yet he just predicted he was around his age.

"Twenty-one," he responded nervously, praying that Karma was around that age. 

"Wow you're right, we are around the same age," Karma stated, "I'm twenty-three." 

_"Thank god."_

"S-so do you work as a business man?" asked Nagisa. He was running out of things to talk about, so all he could manage was a simple question. After all, Karma was wearing an elegant suit. 

"I work as a bureaucrat, which reminds me, I have to be on my way to a meeting," Karma said rather shocked once he looked down at his gold Rolex watch. "It was nice meeting you, Nagisa-kun."

"W-wait! You know I'm a guy?" Nagisa asked in shock. After realizing how stupid he sounded, he blushed a scarlet red while Karma laughed. 

"Of course! I saw you wearing a shirt and tie with pants earlier today," Karma chuckled, "but I have to admit, before I looked at your clothes, I thought you were the most alluring and angelic girl I've seen in my life." 

Nagisa didn't think it was possible to blush any harder than he was before, but he proved himself wrong after hearing Karma's words. 

"Boy or girl. My words still speak the truth," Karma continued and afterwards killing Nagisa with a wink. 

"W-what are you saying?" Nagisa asked breathlessly. 

"Exactly what I meant." 

Karma began to walk away, leaving a clueless and flustered Nagisa at the door. 

"I hope we can get to know each other better tonight Nagisa! How about a lovely dinner?" Karma shouted, as he got into his Ferrari. 

Still baffled from what was occurring at this moment, Nagisa only stared at Karma. 

"Tonight?!" 

"Yes! Be ready by 8!" Karma shouted, before rolling up his window and drove off with such speed as the engine roared down the street. 

Once Karma was out of sight, Nagisa walked into his house, slamming the door shut and whispered, "What just happened?" 

~*~

 


	3. ~2~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> be prepared to read some cute and intense moments between our beloved ship :)

Nagisa was currently in a crisis or what he seemed to believe. His room was covered with piles of his clothing, scattered all around the room, making it seem as if he hadn't cleaned his room in a week. He was struggling on what to wear, not knowing if he was dressing too elegant or too casual. He picked different variates of dress shirts, cardigans, jeans, kakis, shoes, ties...he was just a mess. But clothing wasn't the only problem with what he was suffering now. He had become conscious about his hair, after realizing it was a frizzy mess. Immediately, he washed it with berry-scented shampoo and conditioner, dried it carefully with a blow drier as he brushed it to get rid of all the knots. 

But finally, after 4 hours, he came to a  
conclusion with his hairstyle and choice of clothing. He stared at his body mirror, turning around to inspect every single inch of his body, making sure everything was in place. His hair was in a marvelous braid, laying over his right shoulder, ending right at his collarbone. He had purposely left a loose, curled strand at the left side of his face, just to give it some sort of nice style to his hair, but he had admit his hair was appealing. 

Not only was his hair appealing, but he wore a white dress shirt, short denim jeans, and white vans. He wished that he had something more elegant for a dinner, like a tux, but his wardrobe wasn't full of clothes he needed for every occasion sadly. He just wished he was more prepared for this, but it wasn't his fault. 

_"How am I supposed to know that a rich and handsome neighbor of mine would ask me out for dinner on the first day of meeting him."_

It was currently 8 at night, which made him begin to feel a rush of anxiety course through his body. He had second thoughts running through his head about how he looked and how he was going to make a first impression on Karma. 

_"Should I just wear the long beige cardigan? Or would he prefer me wearing a tie? What about the new shoes I got from Risa? No, they're only meant to wear at the beach...oh god why is it such a pain to dress up for something."_

But the doorbell of doom rung loudly, making him jump slightly. Before answering the door, he looked into his mirror, a serious look on his face. 

"I, Nagisa Shiota, will not make a fool of myself," he told himself. 

~*~ 

He had his hand on the doorknob, twisting it slowly, while his heartbeat started at a rapid pace. He could feel sweat already begin to form, but he mentally yelled at himself to snap out of it. Wanting to get over with it, he pulled open the door, his eyes meeting with the familiar mercury eyes. 

Nagisa felt like he was going to pass out again, just by staring at Karma. He had a rather tight, black shirt that reached up to his elbows, showing off his biceps and 6 pack in glory. He wore denim shorts as well, but with a brown Louis Vuitton belt, the initials 'LV' sticking out in gold. Karma's eyes widened at the sight of Nagisa, his mouth opening for a second, but quickly shut it and gave a cheeky smile. 

"Well, I'm happy you didn't overdress," Karma spoke, breaking the moment of silence,"you look stunning." 

Nagisa returned a genuine smile, and replied with, "Thank you, you look handsome as well." After finishing his sentence, Nagisa locked his front door and stood outside beside Karma. The two men walked down the stairs in silence, until Nagisa asked, "W-where are we going to eat?" 

Karma's smile turned into a mischievous smirk, looking up at sky. "It's not far from here." Nagisa nodded, not wanting to seem pushy. He didn't realize that he was cluelessly walking to Karma's Ferrari, while Karma stood back and watched him. 

"Nagisa-kun, we're eating at my house!" Karma chuckled. Nagisa felt his blood rush to his cheeks, holding his head down in embarrassment. He quickly walked back to Karma, with a nervous laugh. "Sorry, I thought we were eating at some restaurant." 

"It's fine, but I hope you do enjoy my cooking," Karma replied, walking up the stairs to his home. Nagisa followed behind him, having many questions run through his head. 

_"Why is he already inviting me inside his home? Why am I even following him inside?! What if he's some creepy, good looking rapist who lures his victims into his home?! What if that's why he's bringing me inside because I'm the only young person in this neighborhood!"_

"Nagisa-kun?"

Nagisa snapped out of his thoughts, only to spot Karma holding the door open for him to get inside. He silently gulped and before he could ask Karma a question, Karma beat it to him. "If you're wondering why I'm letting you inside my house so soon, just think of it as a friendly invitation. I'm not some sick guy who would harm someone like you." 

Nagisa quickly shut his mouth and lied by saying, "I didn't think of you like that." 

"Yes you did Nagisa-kun~ I can tell by the way you're literally shaking, it's not even cold outside," Karma teased. Nagisa only pouted and walked inside Karma's home.

~*~

He gasped visibly loud, while Karma shut the front door, smiling as Nagisa stared in astonishment. 

"Your house...it's huge and beautiful!" Nagisa exclaimed. 

He couldn't even explain how out of place he felt in this home. Everything seemed so expensive and luxurious, that it all glimmered in his vision. 

"Thanks, I guess you can say that I just have my own style," Karma responded, walking towards his kitchen. Nagisa followed him, his eyes curiously inspecting every object he passed by. There was some small statues and huge paintings that hung on the wall, but those weren't the only things that seemed exorbitant. The huge, glistening chandelier that hung right above the kitchen table, made him gasp once again. He couldn't believe that he was about to eat dinner with such a handsome, rich bureaucrat.  

Karma pulled out a wooden chair, with leather padding, signaling Nagisa to have a seat. Nagisa comfortably sat onto the chair, thanking Karma as he pushed the chair towards the table. The table was made out of glass, with beautifully designed flower gems. There was a golden vase sitting in the middle of the long table, filled with dazzling, blue hibiscus flowers. Nagisa stared in awe, enjoying how comfortable and cool this house felt. 

Karma returned with 2 plates in his hands. "I hope you have a big appetite," he stated, as he placed the two dishes in front of Nagisa. One plate contained  _yakitori_ , grilled chicken pieces seasoned with sauce, and  _tonkatsu_ , deep fried pork cutlets. The other plate, contained 2 pieces of grilled fish, with a small bowl of rice. Nagisa's stomach growled with an intensity that made him want to shove everything in his mouth. 

"It smells so delicious, you must be an an incredible cook!" Nagisa complimented, smiling at Karma. Karma's cheeks tinted a bit red, smiling in return. "Thank you, I hope you enjoy it." 

Before Karma returned to his seat with the same food as Nagisa's, he served them both a glass of  _Riesling_ , a wine with the aroma of fresh apples and a taste so lightly sweet. 

"Itadakimasu" they both stated. 

They currently ate in silence, savoring the delicious taste of Karma's cooking.   
"This is so delicious Karma-kun! Are you sure you're not a chef?" Nagisa asked, very shocked. 

Karma laughed. "Thank you, but no. I always cook for myself and never allow anyone to do it for me. I just love to prepare the best meals for myself, but now I can prepare them for you." He ended his statement with a seductive smirk, staring at Nagisa's flustered expression. 

"Well I'm certainly not complaining, I haven't had a good meal like this in forever." Nagisa took a sip of the  _Riesling_ , cringing a bit from the taste since he barely drank alcohol, but it was sort of satisfying. The two began discussing about their lives, about their jobs and hobbies. Nagisa discussed about how he loves teaching and adores his students, making Karma smile softly at him, realizing how happy Nagisa is with his job. Karma on the other hand, discussed how he loved to be in charge and make people obey to his orders. Nagisa nervously laughed at that, wondering if Karma was actually a devil in disguise. Hours have gone by, and the bottle of  _Riesling_ was nearly empty. Nagisa had defined pink cheeks, and his eyes were slowly becoming half-lidded. He didn't feel completely drunk, but not completely sober, while Karma on the other hand was sober enough to go driving. The innocent chatting came to end, when a rather personal question was asked by Karma. 

"Are you interested in men Nagisa-kun?" 

Nagisa gave him a questionable look, taking  _another_  sip of his wine. "Why do you want to know, Karma-kun?" 

"I'm curious," Karma responded boldly. Nagisa only chuckled, and stated, "Yes, but I'm currently not in a relationship. Are you interested in men Karma-kun?" 

Karma only smirked, standing up from his seat, striding slowly over to Nagisa. Nagisa feels his heart beat quicken and his throat suddenly become dry. He was questioning if it was because of the wine, or because of the way how Karma stared at him with predator eyes. 

"Why do you want to know, Nagisa-kun?" Karma asked in such a low, seductive voice. Nagisa gulped and suddenly felt heat surround him. "I-I'm curious," he stuttered. Karma pulled out a blue hibiscus flower from the golden pot, and proceeded to walk over to Nagisa, his eyes still trained on him. Once Karma stood directly in front of Nagisa, only a few inches away, he bent down slowly, his face getting closer to Nagisa's. 

At this point, Nagisa was telling himself to stop from what he  _believed_  was about to happen, but his body was telling him other wise. Karma's lustful eyes stared deep into Nagisa's, making him feel hypnotized and lose his breath. 

_"Is he going to kiss me?"_

Instead, Karma gently tucked the blue hibiscus flower into Nagisa's hair, smirking teasingly. Nagisa let out a breath between disappoint and relief, making Karma chuckle lowly. "Yes, but I'm currently not in a relationship," he whispered, his breath mixing with Nagisa's. 

He leaned over towards Nagisa's ear and whispered in a sexy and irresistible voice, "And I don't kiss on first dates, Nagisa~" 

Just hearing that, made Nagisa bite his lip, not wanting to release a weird noise. 

"But I have another question for you," Karma whispered, this time his face only centimeters away from Nagisa. But that wasn't the only thing that sent shivers down Nagisa's spine, it was the fact that Karma was no longer smirking, but his mouth in a slight frown, staring seriously into Nagisa's eyes. Karma spoke in a tone so deep and cold, that it made Nagisa want to hide and break the intense eye contact, but he felt like he was going to be killed. 

"Why are you living in Home 301?" 

~*~


	4. ~3~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you to the readers who commented on how they enjoy my story, it means a lot to me! this chapter will include fighting and of course, karma with his shameless dirty talk so enjoy :)

  
Karma's eyes bore into Nagisa's, as if forcing him to let out the answer he's been wanting to hear all night. 

"I-I don't understand your question," Nagisa whispered out, his heart pumping out of his chest. He felt beyond frightened and confused about the way Karma looked at him. 

_"It's like he changed his entire personality in a second!"_

"Look Nagisa," he stated, with a low, intimidating voice, "the question is so simple, that all I want to know is exactly  _why_  are you living in Home 301." Karma's fingers began to slide over to Nagisa's braid, pulling out the elastic band before his hair loosely fell down his back. The action made Nagisa feel instantly threatened, and many horrific thoughts ran through his head, as to what Karma was doing. 

_"What is he planning to do to me if I don't answer properly?! Why is he even asking me that?"_

"I'm waiting, Nagisa," Karma whispered, his fingers threading through Nagisa's silky hair, sending shivers run down Nagisa's spine. 

"I-I only moved in because it was all I could afford, it was a good neighborhood and the home was beau-" 

"That's not the answer I was expecting," Karma cut him off immediately, bringing Nagisa's hair close to his face, breathing in the scent. "Hmm, berry scented~." Nagisa gasped quietly, as Karma let go of his hair and came close to his face, only centimeters away. "Why did you come here like this, Nagisa? Are you trying to seduce me or something?" Karma asked, his mouth transforming into a teasing smirk.

That's when it all clicked into Nagisa's mind. Something snapped inside of him, making him realize what was about to happen to him if he didn't do something about it. 

_"What am I doing, sitting like I'm stone? I can't just let this pervert get away with everything, I'm a man, not some scared, little girl!"_

Nagisa's petrified eyes and body came into action, his eyes daring to glare back at Karma's, his hands grasping over Karma's wrists. Karma's eyes widened, darkening even more, not expecting Nagisa to challenge him. Nagisa pulled his wrists behind his back, and kicked him in the chest with enough force to make him land on the glass table. Surprisingly, it didn't even break. However, the pain that began to evolve on Karma's back, did not stop him from striking back. 

Nagisa only had a second to get off of the chair and take a step away, before Karma grabbed the front of his shirt and pinned him to ground, but not entirely. He held him in the most difficult position ever. A knife was held in his left hand, pointing upwards, only an inch away from digging into the back of Nagisa's neck. His legs sat on top of Nagisa's knees, keeping them locked in placed, while his right hand pinned Nagisa's arms above his head. 

"That was the most stupid thing you could ever do, Nagisa," Karma smiled deviously, "I expected more from you." Sweat ran down Nagisa's forehead, as anger began to fill his mind. He didn't want to feel so small or like a weak boy who can't even fight back. He did have an option though, only to head butt his head into Karma's.

"Don't even think about smashing your head against mine, cause I will give you a kiss that will put you to sleep. I mean, it is your choice." 

"Shut up! Why are you even doing this!? I already answered your stupid question! I have no other reasons!" Nagisa shouted. He glared harshly at Karma, staring at his teasing expression until it turned into a worried one. "So you  _really_  don't have any other reasons?" Karma asked, his grip becoming tighter as if spilling the answer out of Nagisa. "No! I'm telling you the truth, you idiot! I don't even know what you're talking about! Now get off of me!" 

Karma released a disappointed sigh, pulling his left hand from under Nagisa's head to the front of Nagisa's neck.

"Let me explain first as to why I asked you that question, so don't try to run away and make me end up having to tie you up, okay?" Karma stated quietly, while Nagisa gulped. "I'm not afraid of you," Nagisa muttered, only making Karma release a dark chuckle. 

Without even having time to process what had happened, he was suddenly facing the ground, his entire front side facing the floor, while Karma sat on him. "Really? You want me to make you afraid of me, Nagisa? I never expected you to be that type Na-" 

"Fine! Just let me stand up, I won't run away! You pervert!" Nagisa cut him off, not wanting to feel his body against his own anymore, it made him feel incredibly uncomfortable. Karma chuckled again before standing up, allowing Nagisa to breathe normally now. Nagisa stood up slowly, still glaring in anger at Karma, not wanting to get attacked again. "Okay, come sit on the couch," Karma demanded, his knife pointing towards the living room. Nagisa obliged, hating the feeling of being told what to do. He took a seat on the long, white couch, sitting as far away from Karma as possible. He glanced outside the window, realizing that it was definitely late once the sun began to set. 

_"How long have I been here? It's probably early in the morning.... damnit I have work soon! I don't have time to be here! But more importantly, is Karma some sort of assassin because his moves and skills don't have anything similar to a bureaucrat."_

"Are you some sort of assassin? Because you clearly don't seem the type to be a bureaucrat," Nagisa asked, while Karma twirled the knife between his fingers. "I'm not here to answer your questions Nagisa, save it for our next date." 

That only evoked Nagisa into yelling, "You think I'll go on another date with you! You sick pervert!" Karma brought the knife to his lips, signaling Nagisa to talk quietly. "Shhhh, you don't want to wake up the elderly neighbors right? If they hear you screaming in my house, they might think we're doing something inapprop-" 

"Shut up and just explain why you attacked me," Nagisa stated, his voice full of irritation. He couldn't believe that he thought this man was kind and sophisticated, instead he was a complete frightening and disrespectful pervert. 

"Okay~ Calm down and hear me out," Karma stated, holding his knife in the air, pointing straight, as if referring to Nagisa's home. "Before I start explaining, I'm just going to ask you a few more questions so, do you know anything about the house you're living in?" Nagisa gave him a questionable look, only leading Karma to explain more. "I mean, do you know anything about the people who owned Home 301 in the past or what had occurred there?" 

Now that Karma mentioned it, Nagisa absolutely had no idea about the past owners or past events that have occurred in his household. "No, when they offered me this house, the real state agent mentioned nothing about the past owner, why?" Karma's eyes widened a bit, his facial expression only seeming serious, yet sad. "Something horrible happened in that house, it's too personal to discuss." 

"Well I won't understand what you're talking about unless you explain to me what happened," Nagisa said, curiously wanting to know more. 

"Believe me, it's something  _horrible_  you don't want to know, unless you want to have problems sleeping in your own home." 

Nagisa felt worried all over again, not knowing what ' _something horrible_ ' had occurred in his house. "Which is why, I need you to answer this honestly, please," Karma stated, his eyes looking into Nagisa's, almost as if he  _needed_  an honest response from Nagisa. Nagisa could only manage to nod. "Do any weird or scary things occur in your house Nagisa?" 

At this point, Nagisa had no idea what Karma was referring to. "N-no, nothing weird or scary happens," Nagisa responded, confused as ever. Karma only clicked his tongue in annoyance and stood up abruptly, causing Nagisa to flinch. "I don't know how to say this, but I'm sorry I attacked you. I hope you don't get the wrong impression of me. I just thought you had something to deal with what had happened in that house." Karma looked away for a moment, before turning back to Nagisa, giving him a genuine smile. Nagisa's face turned red, hating himself for thinking that Karma looked cute when he did that. Unhesitatingly, he got rid of those thoughts, only getting angrier at Karma and began shouting, "You think an apology and a smile like that will repay all the horrible things you just did to me!?" He stood up, his hands curled into fists. "Huh? What do you mean? All those  _horrible things_  I did to you weren't that bad, if I stripped off your clothes or tied you up on my bed, that would've been worst," Karma stated boldly, only making Nagisa's face redder.

_"This guy is a complete shameless, perverted devil!"_

"I-I don't even know what to think right now, can I just go home?" Nagisa asked with desperation. Karma only sighed and nodded, but before he walked to his front door he asked, "Are you going to call the police on me? Are you going to tell the neighbors that I'm a pervert or something? Are you going to-" 

_"_ Shut up you chatterbox pervert and let me go home, I don't even have time to file a report on you so just leave me alone from now on," Nagisa cut him off, completely irritated and fatigued. Karma only chuckled and went to open his front door, the knife now in his back pocket. As soon as the door opened, Nagisa didn't hesitate to walk out into the warm, summer breeze and smiled in relief. 

_"Why does it feel like I was just released from being trapped forever?"_

The moment of relief lasted only for a few seconds, before Karma stepped out as well, shutting the door behind them. Nagisa only glared at him and asked harshly, "Why are you coming?" 

"Calm down, I'm being a gentlemen and dropping you off at your house," Karma responded, with a shameless smirk. Nagisa felt more and more impatient with this man. "I unfortunately live right next to you Karma- _kun_." 

Karma felt a pang in his chest, only to say, "Aw, we're going back to calling each other with honorifics?" Nagisa had already begun walking back to his home, only to have Karma right behind him. "It seems like the right thing to do, especially when your neighbor almost killed you, don't you think?" Nagisa asked sarcastically, a fake smile on his face. He then continued by saying, "You didn't even explain that much as to why you attacked me, you didn't even answer my questions, you creepy man." Karma only snickered and said, "I told you as much as I wanted to, and I already said that for our next date, you can ask me all the questions you want." Nagisa didn't even want to respond to his stupid statement. 

He was finally greeted by his front door, mentally begging that Karma would just disappear from behind. He pulled out his house keys from his front pocket and unlocked the front door, but before he entered, he turned around, only to see Karma standing there cluelessly looking at him. "What? You can go now, you were a  _gentlemen_ , so now you can leave me alone." Before Nagisa could fully turn around, Karma grabbed his wrists and pinned him to the front door. 

"What the hell are you doi-"

"Do you forgive me?" Karma asked, his lips only inches away from Nagisa's. Nagisa was completely flustered and hazy for a moment, getting lost from the way Karma looked at him, until his instincts came back and he pushed Karma off of him, only causing Karma to stagger back a bit. 

"Definitely  **not**." 

With that being said, Nagisa turned around and stomped inside his home, shutting the front door fiercely. Karma stood there for a few more seconds, only to chuckle quietly to himself. 

_"I'll have to think of many ways to get you to forgive me, Nagisa."_

~*~


	5. ~4~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lots of cute and sexy teasing from Karma of course ;) l should really give Nagisa a break guys sighhhhh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHH im so so sorry that this took so long to update, but i just started high school as a freshman last Friday, and I'm already piled with school work since I'm in all honors classes and an AP World History class, so I will definitely try my best to update as soon as possible my loves:) which is why I'm giving ya a long chapter woohoo!

As soon as Nagisa was inside his home, he securely locked his front door and dashed up to his room, only to lock himself inside there as well. He could not even process what a night he had been through and what an early morning it had been. The clock that sat on his wooden dresser read 6:12 a.m. He had about 30 minutes to get ready for work, and 20 minutes to walk over to the school, in order to arrive there at 7:00 a.m. 

It was truly, a hectic morning for Nagisa. He quickly changed his slightly sweaty clothes, into another white dress shirt, accompanied with a dark blue tie, navy blue dress pants, and beige vans. While doing so, he ran into the bathroom, to brush his teeth and wash his face with  _a lot_  of cold water. At a time like this, he only put his hair up in a messy bun, while leaving a few strands hanging out. 

_"Why did the party have to be today! I can't blame my student for being born today, but my perverted neighbor just had to invite me over to his house and it clearly was not fun in any way!"_

As soon as Nagisa finished dressing and  _tried_  looking as decent as possible, he ran downstairs to the kitchen, to at least enjoy a simple, small breakfast. He made sunny-side up eggs and some slightly burned toast, with a cup of lemonade and quickly chugged it all down. His navy blue bag was left sitting on the kitchen table, containing all of his student's assignments, which were not yet graded, and a planner. Immediately, he grabbed his bag and house keys before leaving his home and glancing at Home 302. Karma was nowhere to be seen, which was a good sign for him to just run to the school, and have a  _calm_  day from now on. 

~*~

"Shiota-sensei...what happened?" asked one of the professors, as he was walking down the corridor, only to spot Nagisa frantically moving around his classroom. He felt even more concerned once he spotted Nagisa talking to himself like some insane freak, dragging the wooden desks across the floor to different locations, and how fatigued the blue-haired male looked.  

"O-Oh! Fukui-sensei, I'm just setting up a class party for one of my students...hehe," Nagisa nervously spoke, realizing how crazy he must of looked. "Did you have enough sleep last night? Not to offend you or anything, but this is the first time I've seen you look..." Fukui-sensei was having trouble finding the right word to describe Nagisa at the moment, not wanting to embarrass or offend him. 

"A mess?" Nagisa finished his sentence, chuckling at the end. Fukui-sensei only nodded in returned, while walking forward to place a cup of coffee on Nagisa's desk. Nagisa gave him a questionable look, while saying, "I didn't order any cof-"

"You need it more than I do," Fukui-sensei stated, before walking out and wishing Nagisa a good party. Nagisa only stood in silence for a while, before returning to arrange the class for a party. 

~*~ 

"Happy Birthday Kato-kun!" everyone exclaimed, before Kato blew out the candles of his chocolate birthday cake. Everyone cheered and clapped, including Nagisa, who was trying his best to look awake as possible, but it was clear to his students that he would pass out in a second. 

"Okay everyone," Nagisa spoke, yawning before continuing, "I'll cut the cake and..." He began to doze off, before Hiyori cut him off, exclaiming, "Kato-kun! You should cut the cake for everyone while Shiota-sensei takes a nap!" Everyone agreed, while Nagisa shook his head to wake up and began disagreeing. "I can't do that Hiyori-chan! It's against the rules for a teacher to sleep while his students are present," Nagisa stated, only to encourage his students into pushing him to his desk to sit. 

"Well if you can't take a nap, then at least relax," Kato, the birthday boy declared. Everyone nodded after him and Nagisa only chuckled. 

"You kids worry more about me than I do." 

Nagisa obliged his student's orders and relaxed while sitting on his leather chair, only to admire how content his students looked while having fun. He was given a slice of chocolate cake and he happily devoured the sweet, satisfying taste with a relieved sigh. Nagisa was beginning to forget about the horrendous night he had been through, until one of the secretaries interrupted their party.

"Sorry to interrupt, but I'm here for Shiota-sensei," she announced, smiling widely at Nagisa. The room was silent, only staring as she held a rather large bouquet of flowers in her arms. Nagisa slightly blushed, and chuckled awkwardly, while his students looked at him with curiosity. The secretary, Akiyama-san, walked towards Nagisa's desk, with the sound of her heels clicking against the polished floor. Nagisa set aside his plate filled with chocolate cake crumbs, as she placed the bouquet right in front of Nagisa, only to give him a cheeky wink. 

"Umm..who is this from?" Nagisa asked. Akiyama-San only laughed and whispered, "I know you have a boyfriend, Shiota-sensei, there's no need to hide it, especially when it's a man worth millions." Nagisa's face turned scarlet red, making him stammer and begin to argue, "B-but I don't have a boy-" 

"Anyway children, I hope you all have a great party, be sure to congratulate your teacher as well!" With that being said, she walked out of the room, only to send the entire class into chaos. 

"What! Who are those flowers from Shiota-sensei?!" 

"Oh my god! You never told us you had a lover sensei!" 

"Is she cute?! Is he hot!? Who is it?!" 

"So it is true! You're dating someone who's rich, that's why we should celebrate your romance instead!" 

"Silence!" Nagisa ordered, causing all the students to return to the party table and shake with fear. Nagisa only sighed in distress, and spoke calmly, "Students, I do not have a boyfriend or a girlfriend, also, my personal life is none of your business so please, let's return to the party." 

"Yes, Shiota-Sensei," all the students stated, with a hint of disappointment in their voice. They were all hoping to get juicy details from their teacher, yet none of their expectations came true. Nagisa only chuckled, returning his attention to the bouquet. He had to admit, it was the most marvelous, picture-perfect bouquet he had ever received from a stranger. It was decorated with stunning blue hibiscus flowers, and glimmering blue gems. But what caught Nagisa's eyes after observing the bouquet, he noticed a small card sitting on one of the petals. 

He reached for the small, light blue card, holding it between his fingers. As soon as he opened the card to read who it was from, he wanted to burn the bouquet with such hatred and anger.

_I hope you enjoy this small gift my love, I'm sure you will have to forgive me at some point, so until you do, I'll be sure to give you more and more gifts everyday...and they won't always be wrapped Nagisa ;) - love Karma xx_

"That perverted bastard," Nagisa gritted through his teeth, ripping the small card into hundreds of pieces and muttering vulgar words as he did so. His students only glanced at him a couple of times, just to see how long he could keep it up...and it didn't end any time sooner.

~*~

As soon as the school bell rang, Nagisa's students cleaned up the room, they rearranged the desks while Nagisa threw away the bouquet into the garbage can, with the rest of the empty soda cans and paper plates. They all said their goodbyes, and Nagisa still continued to look fumed as ever, only leaving his students confused and wanting to question why, yet they did not want to anger their teacher even more. 

"We'll be on our way now Shiota-sensei, thank you for the party!" Kato stated, as the other students followed behind him before exiting the room. Nagisa didn't even respond once his students left, instead he wanted to find that perverted devil and burn him to the ground. 

_"How dare he send me a bouquet of flowers at work?! Who does he think he is?! He's nothing but a shameful, disgusting, abhorrent, perverted ass-"_

"Shiota-sensei~ why are you talking to yourself?" 

Nagisa hadn't realized he had been talking out loud, already flustered and burning red. He chuckled awkwardly, turning around while saying, "Well I'm just not in a good mood-" 

_Speak of the devil_

"My oh my, you look terrible Shiota-sensei~ Do you need something or  _someone_  to help you relax-" 

"What the hell are you doing here?" Nagisa asked viciously, glaring harder than ever before. Karma only smirked, enjoying how irritated he made the blue-headed male. "You're still so mean to me Nagisa, I guess you still haven't forgiven me." 

Nagisa only laughed sarcastically, "As if I'd ever forgive someone like you." He rolled his eyes, turning around to walk to his desk and grab his duffel bag. "You still haven't answered my question." 

"I just came by to pick you up, I'm trying to be a gentlemen," Karma responded, pulling out his car keys and twirling it around his pointer finger. Nagisa rolled his eyes again, deciding to ignore the red-headed devil and to not waste his time on answering him. He grabbed his duffel bag, and walked towards the classroom door, while Karma laid against the doorway. He kept his eyes off of him, not wanting to give Karma the attention he wants. 

"Playing hard to get, huh?" Karma chuckled lowly, sending shivers down Nagisa's spine, making him feel even more flustered. Before he could reach the exit, Karma grabbed his hand and intertwined their fingers. Nagisa let out an annoyed groan and threatened the red-head.

"You better let me go now Karma-kun or else-" 

"Or else what? You'd punish me~" Karma whispered into Nagisa's ear, causing him to quietly gasp and give Karma a look of disbelief. Karma only chuckled and continued, "I'm kidding, after all,  _I_  would be the one in charge of punishing, since you seem more like the masochist type." 

"You're the most perverted freak in the universe!" Nagisa whispered harshly, not wanting to attract the attention of other faculty members or students. He yanked back his hand and walked away towards the exit, only to have Karma follow behind him, smiling to himself.   
Nagisa prayed in his mind that his students wouldn't be outside of the school and that they went back home as soon as possible. Or else, he would be facing  _a lot_  of questions on Monday. 

Once Nagisa stepped out the door, he unfortunately heard the familiar voices of his students laughing and chatting, which only caused him even more stress. 

"Did I mention how cute you look with a messy bun, I mean, it does look like you haven't slept but I don't mind-"

"Just shut up you idiot and stop following me," Nagisa whispered again. Karma gave him a questionable look, only to ask, "Why are you whispering?" 

"Shiota-sensei! You're still here?" Hiyori shouted, walking up towards him, with Kato and Naomi following behind her. Her wide smile faded once she noticed a tall, handsome man stand rather close to her teacher. Nagisa turned pale, stuttering as to how he should respond, without giving them the wrong idea. 

"Ohh, who's this smart-looking guy sensei?" Naomi asked, twirling her curls while eyeing Karma's suit. Karma only smirked at Nagisa, before Nagisa gave him a look that read,  _don't even think about it_. 

"Students, this man is Karma-kun, he's my-" 

"Neighbor, I'm your teachers neighbor," Karma cut him off, giving the students a heart-melting smile. The young-teens smiled back, introducing themselves immediately while Nagisa stared at Karma with shock. 

_"He actually didn't say anything stupid or perverted..."_

He heard Karma and his three students discuss about school and about his job, which actually made Nagisa feel more relieved and calm. "Well now, it was a pleasure meeting you kids, but your teacher and I have to get going, don't we, sweetie?" 

_"I take it back."_

"Wait what?" Hiyori questioned, while Nagisa stood deadpanned. He broke out of his silent state and laughed forcibly out loud. "Haha! Oh Karma, you're such a joker! He's such a teaser students! Aren't you Karma-kun?" Nagisa gave Karma a hard and piercing pain on his shoulder, only pretending as if he gave a gentle shoulder punch.

The students began to awkwardly laugh and Karma only stood there, smirking, not even bothered by the pain in his shoulder. "I'll be walking home this time Karma-kun, so you can just  _go_  and leave me to walk home  _alone_ ," Nagisa stated clearly, before walking quickly down the path that led the way. He took occasional glances back towards the school once he realized Karma wasn't following him. He felt alleviated, knowing for sure that he wouldn't be disturbed, so he took a deep breath, let it out, and walked back home. 

~*~

Nagisa was sitting down on his wooden deck, his feet buried underneath the warm ocean water, the stars and moon giving light to his pale body. It had been hours since he laid down and relaxed, wanting to get his mind off of things, or off of one thing, and that thing is someone, and that someone is named Karma. He sighed in ease, enjoying the pleasure of the breeze blow his loose hair, the feeling of not having to worry about who could disturb his peace right now. That was until he heard something smash inside his house. Nagisa turned his head towards the direction of his house, not knowing what to do if it was an intruder. He had left his phone inside his room to charge and clearly he had no weapons on him. His hands only clutched the white cardigan down to his knees, since he was only wearing boxers and a white tank-top.

Nagisa slowly approached the back of his home, tip toeing up the wooden stairs of his porch, and ever so quietly sliding the glass door open. He stuck his head inside the dark room, not being able to see anything, even with the porch light on. His wet feet left water droplets on the tiled floor, his right hand feeling the wall beside him, until he found the switch and flicked it up, only to spot a smashed, white mug on the floor. 

Nagisa didn't hear any other suspicious noises as he still remained quiet. After checking every room in his house, with a knife in his hand, he returned to the kitchen to clean up the broken mug, while wondering how it fell. 

_"Maybe the wind?"_

While he cleaned up the broken pieces of the mug, he flinched at the sound of someone calling his name. 

"Nagisa? Nagisa? Nagisa?" 

He stood up straight after recognizing the voice that belonged to that person. 

"Risa?" 

"Oh Nagisa! I'm so glad to see you, I'm sorry I came without notice, but I must speak with you about something important," she spoke, rather quietly. Nagisa was confused, having to take a second to realize what was going on. "I understand Risa, but how did you get in?" 

"Your front door was open you clueless boy, what if someone came in and robbed you!" Risa stated, shaking her head in shame while Nagisa only scratched the back of his neck, chuckling nervously. "You're right, but don't worry, nothing happened," Nagisa lied.

~*~ 

"I do not feel safe around him at all, Nagisa, he seems kind and intelligent from his looks, but I feel uneasy whenever I'm around him...he reminds me of someone from the past yet I've never heard of his name," Risa explained, sipping the green tea that Nagisa offered her. Nagisa sat back in his chair, sighing. "I understand Risa, but did he do anything to you?" 

"No, but I feel like he's planning something...I just don't trust him and I want you to be careful Nagisa, you're all I have," Risa whispered. Nagisa understood what Risa was trying to say, if only he could tell her the night that he was almost killed by their new neighbor, yet he didn't want to cause anymore problems.

"Nagisa, tell me honestly, did he tell you anything or do anything to you? I'm sure you've already met him." 

Nagisa sat expressionless, not knowing whether to lie and defend Karma, or tell her the truth which would then lead to the police. 

"I've certainly met him and...he's actually really respectful and smart. He's told me about his job and his hobbies, so we immediately became good friends," Nagisa stated happily, smiling widely. 

_"Oh how it pains me to say this."_

"Well then, I feel much more relieved after hearing that from you, but still Nagisa, I want you to be attentive of that young man, you never know what he could want from someone as adorable as you." 

Nagisa only chuckled and nodded, "Don't worry about me Risa, I'm completely safe and fine with him as our neighbor." 

_"What a lie that was."_

~*~

After a couple of minutes, discussing about the new neighbor, Risa excused herself back to her home, after giving Nagisa a hug and a bag of sweets. Nagisa smiled lovingly at her until she reached her home safely. He made sure to lock his front door, not wanting to suffer the consequences. The wave of fatigue rushed over him, making him yawn and walk over to the kitchen. He placed the bag of sweets onto the kitchen table, before heading over to the glass door to lock it as well, until a familiar pair of mercury eyes glowed from outside. 

"You again?!" Nagisa groaned, face palming in irritation which caused Karma to chuckle and lay against the doorway. He currently wore grey sweatpants and a black tank-top. "I can tell you're happy to see me." Nagisa ran his hand through his bangs to the back of his hair while sighing, not realizing that he had made it seem rather sexy to Karma. "You're still trying to seduce me?" Karma spoke in a seductive voice, his eyes only focusing on Nagisa. 

"What are you talking about?" 

"Nothing.."

Nagisa only sighed, not wanting to deal with this. "Look Karma-kun, just go home, it's a waste of my time if I deal with you-"

"Did you mean it?

Nagisa stared dumbfounded at him, not understanding his question. "Mean what?" Karma only looked away, facing the ocean while continuing, "Everything you said to the old lady who supposedly thinks I'm no good." 

Nagisa had no idea why he blushed so brightly after what Karma said, he only managed to face his feet once Karma returned his gaze at him. "Wha-What kind of question is that? Obviously it was all false, you're annoying and the biggest pervert I've ever met in my life." Only silence filled the room after his statement, and Nagisa still stared down at his feet. 

_"The fact that he heard my conversation with Risa is what worries me. What if he does something to her? What if he gets mad and-"_

He gasped when he felt a hand cup his cheek and lift his head. 

_Azure eyes collided with aurous eyes._

He could feel Karma's breath mixing with his, the tips of their noses touching, and the blood rush to his cheeks. "Are you sure you mean that Nagisa?" Karma whispered, his left hand brushing through Nagisa's silk-like hair. Nagisa could only manage out a whisper, "Yes, you're a bastard and a pervert who has no shame." 

"Then if I'm such a pervert, why do you let me touch you like this?" He slid his hand under Nagisa's tank-top, causing him to shudder and cause Karma to smirk even wider. "Didn't you hear the old lady, she even warned you about what a young man, like me, could want from such an adorable boy, like you," Karma whispered, retreating his hand from under Nagisa's tank-top to cup the other side of his face. "But I'm not gonna do that, I want you to look at me differently, and not be scared or worried of me around you." 

Nagisa stared deeply into Karma's eyes, astonished from the words that came out of Karma's mouth. That was until he broke out of his hazy state and pushed Karma back. "I'm not scared of you or anything like that, everything she told me meant nothing to me so it doesn't matter, a-and next time you try something like that, I'll kick you in the balls!" 

"Hmm, okay! I'm looking forward to it Nagisa~" Karma winked at Nagisa, causing him to continue blushing, either angry or flustered. Karma turned around and approached the porch door, but before he could exit, he turned his head towards Nagisa and stated, "You look incredibly sexy in those boxers by the way~" 

Nagisa felt himself getting dizzy, wanting to pass out from embarrassment so instead he marched towards Karma and gave him a rough shove out of his home. "Go away you perverted bastard!" Nagisa shouted, but he felt a such soft lips come in contact with his hand before he slid shut the glass door. He locked the door and Karma still stood the other side. 

"That was another gift for you! Goodnight Nagisa!" Karma shouted, wanting Nagisa to hear his words and he was sure of it when he, again, made Nagisa flustered and shut the blinds over the the glass door. He chuckled and turned around, deciding to give Nagisa a good night sleep, and tease him again tomorrow, and the day after that, and the day after that, until he finally forgives him. 

Nagisa only peeked his eye in between the blinds and watched until Karma jumped over his fence and back into his own backyard. He shut the blinds and groaned so loud that it echoed throughout his empty home. After shaking his head a couple of times, wanting to get rid of the feeling of Karma's breath on his lips, the feeling of his nose touching his, the way his fingers only grazed the bottom of his back, it drove him utterly insane. But that wasn't all that drove him insane. He brought his right hand back up to his eyesight, still feeling the gentle kiss placed there. 

_He kissed my hand and said it was a gift...._

Again, he felt himself blush and repeatedly slapped himself. Yet, he hated to admit that he was actually looking forward to more of Karma's gifts..

~*~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah, enjoy these kawaii and funny moments between karmagisa.....for now *evil laughter* don't forget guys that this is of course a horror fic so just wait until the next chapter and hopefully, you enjoy creepy things...


	6. ~5~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nagisa wasn't ready to find out the truth about the history of his home, Home 301...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please forgive me for being so late with this update! As always, school comes first for me and I am buried with so much homework and projects, so please understand that I am trying my hardest to update as soon as possible! However, thank you so much for all the kudos and sweet comments! They make my day and it motivates me into writing more :) ANYWAY, HOPE YA ENJOY THIS CHAPTER MY LOVES!!

Unsurprisingly, Karma never left Nagisa's side and continued to bury him in expensive gifts which only caused the blue-headed man to be more irritated of him. 

"Karma-kun, please! I really don't want anymore gifts," Nagisa pleaded, as he tried to concentrate on grading his students' papers. Karma only swung the $40,000 diamond necklace from side to side, as if to hypnotize Nagisa into accepting the gift. "But Nagisa~ you still haven't forgiven me...and also stop calling me Karma-kun, just call me Karma." 

"Fine, I will unless you stop buying me so many gifts! This is barbaric and you're wasting so much money for no reason!" Nagisa looked up from his papers, only to have Karma's face a few inches away from him. 

"You promise?" 

"I think that question goes for you." 

"Well I can't really promise to stop buying you gifts forever, but I will stop buying you gifts for a while," Karma responded, leaning closer to Nagisa, which ended up having his face shoved back and Nagisa roll his eyes. "Good, and I promise that I shall call you Karma from now on." 

"And what about forgiving me?" 

"Ha! Like hell that will ever happen," Nagisa smiled deviously, only to have Karma frown. "Then I'll make sure to buy you a car tomorrow  _and_  thousands of clothes," threatened Karma with a devious smirk. Nagisa groaned and just gave up, not wanting Karma to waste any of his money anymore, however the thought of having a car was actually pretty nice..

"Okay Karma you win, I forgive you," Nagisa muttered, avoiding eye contact with the devil himself. Karma gasped and pulled Nagisa into a death crushing hug. "You're so nice Nagisa~ I'm so happy you finally forgave me!" Nagisa's blood rushed to his face from the contact and not to mention, he began to lose his breath from how tight he was being embraced. 

"K-karma-"

"Oh sorry," Karma chuckled, releasing the poor boy. Nagisa coughed a few times and took deep breaths, while glaring at Karma. "Don't get too excited, it's not like we became close friends or anything." 

"You're right, instead we became very  _very_  close friends," Karma seductively whispered, giving a teasing wink to Nagisa. 

"You're disgusting." 

"Oh~ Nagisa, do you mind if I can give you a gift that's worth no money at all?" Karma asked, ignoring the rude comment from Nagisa. "What is it now? I told you I don't want anymore," Nagisa groaned, continuing to grade the papers with a red pen. 

"Look at me please." 

Nagisa obliged, facing upwards and his breath hitching when Karma suddenly placed his hands on his neck. His cheeks flared a bright red and his eyes were captured by the mercury ones. Karma leaned in, his mouth inching towards Nagisa's, exhaling light breaths. Nagisa was shamelessly captivated by the way Karma's eyes stared into his, as if seeing right through him and knowing how to hit his weak spots. 

"There we go," Karma muttered to himself, leaning back, only to leave Nagisa in a state of confusion. Nagisa blinked dumbly, causing the red head to laugh hysterically. "W-what?" That's when he felt a light weight around his neck, which was the diamond necklace that glimmered beautifully, complimenting his dazzling blue eyes and hair. "K-karma! I don't want this necklace!" 

Once Karma finally stopped laughing and took even breaths, he teased, "Of course you don't, I can tell you definitely wanted something more than that necklace." 

"No I didn't, you perverted devil!" 

"Hmmm~ I'm sorry I couldn't hear you, I was too busy admiring how you handsome you look with that necklace." 

"Go back to hell." 

~*~

After a few tries of getting Karma to leave Nagisa's home and let him bathe and rest, Nagisa locked every single door and window of his house, making sure twice that  _nobody_  can enter his home. He sighed tiredly, dragging himself to his room and pulling off his clothes.

"That Karma sure never knows when to shut his mouth," Nagisa mumbled, as he stepped into his bathroom. He turned the knob of the hot water, preparing for a warm, soothing bath. After 10 minutes, once the bath had been fully filled with water and steam began to surround the room, Nagisa carefully slid into the bath. He released a pleasurable sigh, completely infatuated with how incredible the water felt and his stress wash away. The silence of his home made him feel at peace, allowing him to have thoughts and doze off for a while.

_"Well, I'm happy you didn't overdress," Karma spoke, breaking the moment of silence,"you look stunning."_

His eyes widened and he sat up abruptly, causing some of the water to overflow outside of the tub. 

_'Why of all things, am I thinking about my first meeting with Karma?'_

He groaned and laid back down, the water reaching up to his chin. The frown on his face did not disappear, until he released a quiet laugh, beginning to remember how he reacted with meeting Karma at first. He smiled at the thought of how Karma  _was_  such a gentlemen and made him the most appetizing food he had ever had in his mouth. Yet, that smile disappeared as soon as he allowed the memories of Karma almost killing him, begin to come back.

_"That's not the answer I was expecting," Karma cut him off immediately, bringing Nagisa's hair close to his face, breathing in the scent. "Hmm, berry scented~." Nagisa gasped quietly, as Karma let go of his hair and came close to his face, only centimeters away. "Why did you come here like this, Nagisa? Are you trying to seduce me or something?" Karma asked, his mouth transforming into a teasing smirk_.

Nagisa clicked his tongue in annoyance, muttering, "That perverted devil." 

He had more memories of that night and insults to say as he laid in the tub. The memories had distracted him so much, that he hadn't even realized the water was beginning to cool down. But the one memory that caused him to remain still and his face form a shocked expression...

_"Before I start explaining, I'm just going to ask you a few more questions so, do you know anything about the house you're living in?" Nagisa gave him a questionable look, only leading Karma to explain more. "I mean, do you know anything about the people who owned Home 301 in the past or what had occurred there?"_

_"No, when they offered me this house, the real state agent mentioned nothing about the past owner, why?" Karma's eyes widened a bit, his facial expression only seeming serious, yet sad. "Something horrible happened in that house, it's too personal to discuss."_

_"Well I won't understand what you're talking about unless you explain to me what happened," Nagisa said, curiously wanting to know more._

_"Believe me, it's something horrible you don't want to know, unless you want to have problems sleeping in your own home."_

Nagisa sat emotionless, only to have the sound of the water dripping off the faucet. 

_Drip. Drip. Drip. Drip_. 

"I...I never even questioned myself about what happened in this house," Nagisa whispered out, fear visible in his voice. The sudden emotions of concern and fear impacted him like he had been thrown against the wall. He no longer felt peaceful, he felt as if he was being watched. The water now felt like it was ice, making him quickly stand up from the tub and put on his white robe. 

_'Why am I feeling like this? What are these vibes and emotions I'm beginning to feel?'_

He began to drain out the water from the tub and afterwards, went to the sink to wash his face with cold water. "It's all in your head, it's all in your head.." he kept repeating, splashing his face with more and more cold water. After a minute of this, he felt himself begin to cool down and his mind as well. Until he had looked up to face the mirror, only to spot a woman behind him. 

It was no ordinary woman. No ordinary woman would have her throat deeply slashed with open wounds. No ordinary woman would have no eyes, only deep, dark holes that could haunt anyone forever. No ordinary woman would have her mouth ripped open, to where her chin met her collarbone and her tongue poking out sickeningly. 

Before Nagisa could even scream or  react, the woman released a loud cry of help, causing his ears to ring painfully and his mirror to shatter. He felt as if the room was shaking, his legs trembling as he fell to the floor and covered his ears tightly with his hands.

_"Murderer! Murderer! Murderer! Devil! Devil! Devil!"_

The words echoed in his mind and throughout the room. He gritted his teeth in pain once he felt like his eardrums would burst. Nagisa couldn't even open his eyes, or process any thoughts as he felt fear take over him. The fear only grew more, as he felt a tight grip on his wrists, making his hands pull away from his face....

"Go back to hell!" 

The final scream had caused Nagisa to open his eyes and come back to realization. His breath was staggering and his heart was beating at a rapid pace. Nagisa scanned the room, not noticing anyone or anything. He still remained kneeled on the floor, shaking with terror that he could not process what had just occurred.

"A-am I going insane?" he barely whispered. It took him a while to calm down in order to stand up with quivering, numb legs. He turned to his back, facing the perfect, still, clean mirror that hung over the sink. It had not been broken or even touched. He looked back over to the corner where he saw the woman at first. That's when the image of her got to Nagisa's stomach, as he kneeled back down in front of the toilet. The disgusting and disturbing image could only be seen in his mind as he threw up all his contents into the toilet. He gagged and gagged until he took a heavy breath, pulling back his wet hair with his hands.

Now all he wanted was to forget everything that happened, but unfortunately, he knew it would never happen.

~*~ 

It occurred all too quickly for him. The latter didn't have any clue on paranormal or supernatural occurrences, since it had never came to his mind. He had so many questions, yet he had no idea who could answer them. 

Nagisa wasn't even comfortable enough to be inside his home, which led him to go outside. He thought it would be easier and way more invulnerable to walk around town and have a drink at a Cafe. The bag he carried around his shoulder was filled with his students' papers and his MacBook, hoping to achieve the goal of grading and searching up some historical evidence of his home. 

He passed familiar faces along the way, greeting his elderly neighbors with a smile, hiding the fact that he was clearly appalled from what had just occurred to him. 

"Oh Nagisa-kun, you look so gorgeous!" cooed Amori-San, as she sat on her front porch, reading a book. Nagisa only replied with a polite smile and a wave. He had received more compliments as he walked down the street towards town. Believe it or not, Nagisa was especially adored with his hair down, but that wasn't what caught everyone's attention. It was the fact that he wore the diamond necklace Karma gave him, along with a beige tanktop and shorts. 

"My oh my Nagisa! That necklace is the most stunning and expensive necklace I have ever seen in my life! Are those real diamonds?!" exclaimed the owner of the Sweet n' Sugar Cafe, Kiyoshi-San. Nagisa's cheeks tinted a light red as he nervously laughed, knowing that all the attention was on him now. "It was a gift from a friend, but thank you Kiyoshi." 

"A friend eh? Well that's some  _friend_  you've got, especially since your  _friend_  bought you an expensive necklace with real diamonds," Kiyoshi said, emphasizing the word friend, "you sure that it's only a  _friend_ , hmmm? Or maybe something more?" Nagisa only sighed and muttered, "I don't have anyone I want to date." 

"Oh that's a shame, I bet anybody would fall for you in the blink of an eye! You're the definition of perfection Nagisa!" 

"Kiyoshi please! Everyone can hear you!" begged Nagisa. He vigorously glanced from person to person in the cafe, as they all stared at the manager with confused expressions. 

"Oh right right! Sorry, now everyone! Eyes off Nagisa!" she ordered, causing everyone to return to their meals or discussions. Her sheepish smile made Nagisa chuckle, the atmosphere between them felt more comfortable for the latter to then return his thoughts on the horrific situation. 

"So here's your Mocha Ice Coffee, with light cream, lots of sugar, and caramel on top, just the way you like it!" Kiyoshi handed Nagisa the cup filled with delicacies as his throat yearned for it. He thanked her for the drink before walking over to the back of the Cafe, where he had fortunately found an empty booth. A perfect place for him to grade in peace and search for the answers he needed to know. 

~*~ 

He couldn't believe it.

He actually couldn't believe it. 

After an hour of grading papers, and 6 hours of researching on Google, it had all struck him like lighting. The countless articles that had popped up were too much for him to even bear. 

"COUPLE MURDERED DURING HONEYMOON IN HOME 301! MURDERER YET TO BE FOUND!" 

"BRUTAL KILLING IN HOME 301! HONEYMOON COUPLE FOUND DEAD BY NEIGHBOR!" 

"NEWLY WEDDED COUPLE TAKE 'TILL DEATH DO US APART' SOONER THAN THEY THOUGHT IN HOME 301!" 

_Death, death, death_

_Killed, killed, killed_

_Murdered, murdered, murdered_

_Home 301, Home 301, Home 301_

"This can't be real," whispered Nagisa to himself. Goosebumps formed over his skin as he felt his heartbeat racing. Why hasn't he known this sooner? 

Yet he questioned about how none of this had occurred to him since he first bought the house. Nothing out of the ordinary had affected him or had made contact with him, which made him eager for answers. But then again, the last name, he only knew one person who owned that last name and mentioned something occurring at his home. 

"What can't be real?" 

Speak of the devil. 

On instinct, Nagisa shut his laptop fiercely and looked at Karma with eyes full of tears. 

_'Since when did I start crying?'_

"Nagisa, what's wrong?" Karma asked, his voice full of concern as he took a seat, making his way to sit beside Nagisa. "O-oh! I'm fine it's just that something happened with one of my students and I'm just worried!" Nagisa managed to speak, sending a smile of reassurance to Karma. The redhead still felt uneasy, as he just sat across from Nagisa. 

"You know you can trust me right Nagisa?" 

"Who can trust a perverted devil like you?" 

"I was really trying to be nice, but you ruin it!" 

Nagisa laughed, causing Karma to smile. "My bad, but don't worry about it. It's only information a teacher can know," Nagisa lied, still putting on a fake smile. Karma still remained weirdly silent, only a casual grin on his face. "What?"

"You really do look stunning with that necklace, Nagisa." 

Nagisa's blood rushed to his face as he began to stammer, forgetting that he had been wearing the necklace Karma gave him. Karma only chuckled, making Nagisa more irritated. 

"Sh-shut up! Don't flatter yourself too much because this will be the only time I wear this." Nagisa frowned, while sipping his iced coffee. "Awe, you look like an angry kitty!" Karma kept teasing. "I will bang this laptop on your head!" Nagisa threatened, unaware of the commotion he had been causing. "If I let you do that, can I bang you in return?" 

It was a K.O. for Nagisa as he could've sworn he felt his heart stop beating and his face burn insanely. 

"I guess I win this round~" 

"How did you even find me?" Nagisa muttered, glancing every once in a while at his laptop. Karma had seemed to realize the way he kept fidgeting whenever the bluenette laid his eyes upon the laptop. "I saw you walk in here a couple of hours ago, but I didn't want to bother you, so I went to the grocery store." 

"Oh, makes sense," Nagisa mumbled, his fingers tapping against the table. Karma stared intensely at Nagisa, knowing what he was doing. The younger male was avoiding eye contact. Karma continued to stare at Nagisa, his eyes glued on him, which only made Nagisa fidget, as to what he should do. 

"Why are you looking at me like that?" 

"Because I can tell you're hiding something from me." 

The atmosphere between them felt dangerous and uneasy to Nagisa. The latter finally lifted his eyes to face the male across from him. Karma wore a serious expression while Nagisa wore a worried expression. "I already told you, a student-" 

"Bullshit, what were you looking at in your laptop?" 

Nagisa had no idea as to how to respond. He had never really heard Karma speak to him in such a dominant, angry tone, it sent shivers down his spine. However, the secret he had just revealed about the redhead, needed to only be kept with himself. 

"I was looking at emails and first of all, why do you care?" 

"Because I can clearly tell it has something to do with me, you won't even look me in the eyes and you keep talking in a weird tone." 

"Well I'm perfectly fine, not everything is about you, you know. I have my life and you have yours to worry about." 

Karma snickered, causing Nagisa to look at him in confusion. But what has occurred after, only made things worse. Karma's eyes stared deep into Nagisa's, yet it was the not the eyes full of lust and passion Nagisa was used to. No. It was the eyes that reminded him of that night at Karma's house. Eyes that read only intensity and fierceness. It was like deja vu. 

"Okay, if you're perfectly fine. Open the laptop." 

The challenge seemed so simple and easy for Nagisa, since he was across from the redhead. Without even hesitating, he lifted the MacBook's screen and there was the article he had left off. 

"AKABANE'S FOUND DEAD IN HOME 301, HONEYMOON TOOK A DISASTROUS TURN INTO HELL!" 

He wasn't even expecting it when Karma snatched the laptop towards him, causing Nagisa to gasp and before he could even fight back, the redhead had managed to read the title of the article. The expression Karma wore was enough for Nagisa's heart to ache in guilt. He didn't want him to know what he had been researching. 

"Karma-" 

It had happened so quick when Karma stood up from his seat, his face refusing to look up at Nagisa as he left with no words to be spoken. The laptop remained open and sat still. 

"Wait Karma!" he called out, capturing the attention of the customers in the Cafe. Without looking back, Karma walked at a fast pace out of the Cafe, his face hidden from the sight of everybody else. Nagisa rapidly shoved everything into his bag, dashing out quickly from the Cafe, only to have Kiyoshi calling out to him in concern.Once Nagisa made it outside, he looked every direction for a redhead. He thought he had lost him until he spotted the sight of red hair, heading towards the path where they lived. "Karma wait! Please!" he shouted. The residents who had been walking down the sidewalks had their eyes on Nagisa, questioning as to what was going on. Karma continued to pay no attention to Nagisa as he made his way fast down the path. Nagisa groaned in frustration, annoyed at how he was being ignored when he had done nothing wrong. In fact, he was the one who was attacked by a woman! If only Karma knew...

That's when it all clicked in Nagisa's mind. The woman he had seen was similar to the description stated in the various articles he had read. 

"Newly Wedded Wife, Mrs. Akabane horrifically murdered: Eyes found to be pulled out; throat received 30 deep slashes from sharp unidentified weapon; bottom jaw found to be ripped apart." 

_'It's her...she's the woman I encountered....its Karma's mom!'_

Without second guessing it, Nagisa chased after Karma with all his stamina and speed. He knew that he needed to tell Karma the truth about what had happened, he would understand. As soon as Nagisa was a few feet behind Karma, he exclaimed- 

"I saw her Karma! I saw your mom!" 

Karma stopped dead at his tracks. His breath got caught in his throat as he found no words in order to respond. The tears threatening to fall from his eyes and the way his body shook was enough of a sign for Nagisa to get the message. 

"You...you don't need to hide it anymore," Nagisa said, his own voice wavering, "I know now that you're unhappy Karma, so just let me explain to you about what happened, please." 

~*~

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You're welcome for the creepy/horrific moment that poor Nagisa had to suffer :( BUT IT'S OCTOBER PEOPLE, IM COMING AT YA WITH MORE HORROR IN THE NEXT CHAPTER ;)


	7. ~6~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karma brings Nagisa to his home, instantly wanting to know the encounter that Nagisa claims to have seen his deceased mother. The redhead would have only expected a bittersweet conversation between the both of them, however, the tables have turned as a glass of wine changes everything...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhh! I'm so so so so sorry for being so late with this update :( Of course, high school got in the way and a trip to Florida just distracted me, but I would never forget about this fic and the readers :) thank you to all those who were patient and I swear I will try my best to update as soon as possible! ENJOY THIS NEW CHAPTER!!

The arms that had embraced Karma from behind, were more than alleviating to the redhead himself. The latter couldn't explain how emotional he began to feel as soon as he saw the article. It was a terrifying secret he did not want anyone around him to know, yet when he discovered the reason as to why Nagisa was acting so strange, it only made him feel worse. He had many alarming thoughts running through his mind as soon as Nagisa found out about his parents. 

_Would Nagisa not want to be around me anymore because of my parents' death in his own home? Would he stop talking to me and refuse to even look at me? What if he tells the whole neighborhood about my parents' death... or even the whole town?!_

"Your secret is safe with me, Karma," Nagisa muffled out his words on the back of Karma's t-shirt, as if reading the mind of the redhead. Karma could only smile lightly at that, feeling relieved. He wanted to turn around yet the bluenette wouldn't let go, it's as if he wanted to hide his face. "You can let go now Nagisa, we're in the middle of the sidewalk," Karma chuckled while Nagisa shook his head vigorously. 

"I can't-" 

"Don't tell me your crying too!" 

"Look I feel bad about your parents okay!" 

Karma only sighed and managed to release the iron grip of Nagisa's arms from his waist and turn himself around to face the sensitive mess. His face had an endless stream of tears coming down his face as he hiccuped silently, tearing Karma's heart apart. Nagisa refused to look up at Karma, as he only faced the pavement beneath him. 

"S-sorry, it's just that I feel bad about your parents and-" 

His words were cut off with the feeling of a soft, delicate kiss being placed on his forehead. Karma only gave him a reassuring smile and whispered, "I don't like to see you cry Nagisa, so I guess this is the best way to calm you down." Speechless was the word that fit Nagisa in this moment, as he found it difficult to comprehend what had just happened. Soon, realization hit him as he heard the sound of a car honk on the street, which meant they were in  _public_. 

"Y-you, you..." 

Karma only chuckled sweetly, until he groaned in pain as he felt a fist collide with his stomach. 

"You perverted devil!" 

"There we go! The normal Nagisa is back to normal!" Karma cheered, only irritating the bluenette more. Nagisa could only respond with an insult while Karma returned a cheesy smile, grabbing his hand and dragging him down the sidewalk. "Woah, wait where-" 

"We need to discuss everything you saw Nagisa, it's important, especially to the Akabane son himself." Karma's tone had become so solemn, that it gave Nagisa goosebumps. "R-right." 

~*~ 

The two males had entered Karma's home after a quick, silent walk. However, as soon as Nagisa stepped inside the house he wished to never enter again, he felt more superstitious than usual. "We can discuss everything in my room Nagisa, and don't worry, I'm not jumping you." 

"How do I know you're not lying?" 

"Would I lie when it comes to discussing the death of my parents?" 

Nagisa then felt guilt rise up in his chest and muttered, "That's true." Karma then led Nagisa upstairs towards his room, while the younger male curiously observed the area around him. He had remembered the expensive portraits and decorations from his last visit, but the photographs of karma and what appeared to be his parents, were something Nagisa had not spotted. Once they had reached the top of the stairs, it had a large, empty picture frame. Nagisa had wanted to ask Karma about it, until Karma interrupted him.

"We're not exactly going to my room by the way, this room just has everything that should answer all of your questions."

Before Nagisa can question, Karma had already unlocked the door with a security code. Nagisa began to feel a sense of superstition, as he followed behind Karma into the dimly lit room. As they both walked in, Nagisa could only spot some pictures being hanged up on every inch of the wall, however, the pictures were not seen as clear with the dim light. While Nagisa tried to take a closer look, Karma had already turned on the bright lights that showed every single article and every single haunting picture of the Akabane's unsolved death. With a small gasp, Nagisa carefully roamed his eyes over every single piece of paper that laid in front of him. 

"As soon as I found out my parents had died and their murderer was never found, I went completely insane and grew up to be rather rebellious and sadistic," Karma explained, as he watched Nagisa read the articles. "I can see why, but how long did it take you to actually hang these up?" 

"About a week, I kept getting pissed off about how every single article mentions the same damn thing and none of them ever gave me a clue on who it could've been. That's why, the night I threatened you, I was not myself because I thought you were a witness or suspect of the murder, and you wouldn't tell me anything," Karma responded, standing beside Nagisa. The short male only glanced at the red head for a while before turning away and mumbling, "I still don't know why all of these weird things started to happen as soon as you moved here." Nagisa ran his finger across a sentence, reading:

**_'THE ONE CHILD OF THE AKABANE FAMILY, CONTINUES TO FOCUS ON BUREAUCRACY AS A SIGN OF RESPECT FOR HIS PARENTS.'_ **

"How old were you when your parents died?" 

"I was 9 years old when it happened, but my ambition was to follow the same career they did and move into the house they died in, but then when I found out someone had been living there..." Karma trailed over, moving his eyes towards Nagisa with a sly look, while Nagisa muttered an apology.

"Anyway it doesn't matter, as long as I was close to Home 301, I wanted to find out on my own about what happened. That's why I invited you over and was planning to get information out of you, but then I felt a bit of sympathy and thought you were cute, so I didn't do anything-"

"Okay you know what, I'm starting to regret being so nice to you before, so let's change the topic and move on about your parents, please," Nagisa stated, as his cheeks turned pink. Karma then snickered and responded, "Okay, Okay, so what was it about you seeing my mom?" Suddenly, the atmosphere surrounding the two males became rather cold and sent chills down Nagisa's spine as the horrific memories took place in his mind. 

"I definitely saw her...she looked exactly as how she was described in the papers..." he said rather quietly, yet Karma could hear everything clearly. Karma had a worried expression as he noticed Nagisa's eyes lose their glow and turn into a traumatizing shock. "When did you see her? Did she do anything or say anything?" 

"I saw her when I came out of the bath when I started to feel like someone was watching me," Nagisa continued after clearing his throat, "I saw her in the corner of the room when I looked in the mirror, and she just stood there with no eyes, her throat cut open, and her mouth ripped open. She screamed so loud that my ears rang painfully and then I fell to the ground. She wouldn't stop screaming 'murderer! devil!' and then when I opened my eyes, she grabbed me and screamed in my face, 'go back to hell!' and then...she was just gone." 

After telling his traumatic experience, no words were exchanged. Karma only stood there lifeless, clearly demonstrating a look of sadness and shock. It shamelessly broke Nagisa's heart. "That has to be her," Karma whispered and turned away, walking towards the door. Nagisa followed behind, taking one last look at the room before exiting. The two males stood outside the door, Karma locking the door securely while Nagisa's eyes wandered back to the large, empty picture frame.

"By the way, why isn't there a picture?" questioned Nagisa. Karma gave him a confused look before understanding what the bluenette referred to. "When I bought that frame, I wanted there to be a picture of my fiancé and me with our child there, but then when I found out she cheated on me, I forgot about her and the kid." Nagisa couldn't help but let his jaw drop and release a strange noise that was similar to disappointment. Something shattered in his chest when he heard the statement come out of Karma's mouth. "Y-you we're going to get married? You have a ch-child?"

"No, just wanted to see your reaction," Karma stated boldly as he continued to walk down the stairs. Nagisa could hear him chuckling lightly, only to tick him off more. "Y-you really are confusing Karma," mumbled Nagisa as he walked down the stairs. The redhead only responded with a smirk and led the flustered boy to the living room, where he would bring them some wine. "So why is it actually empty?" Nagisa asked as he took a seat. "I still don't know what to put there, I'll find out some day," Karma spoke as he walked out the room. Eventually, Karma returned to the living room with two wine glasses and a bottle of  _Domaine Dujac Chambertin Grand Cru._

As he took a seat on the other end of the couch, he poured the satisfying liquid into the wine glasses. "You know, this is giving me Deja Vu," Karma teased as he handed Nagisa his glass.  The younger male gave him an unflattered look and replied, "I'm not here to get drunk again, I'm just kindly accepting your hospitality." He took a sip of the wine that ran down his throat in a pleasuring way, only making him want to intake more. However, he was more cautious now, not wanting to go through the same situation. 

The room was comfortably silent as the two relaxed into the couch, drinking the wine continuously. Nagisa then realized he wouldn't keep his promise. He kept refilling his drink one after the other, which only made him want to slap himself for not stopping. However, Karma only shut his eyes as if he was concentrating. 

"What are you thinking about?" Nagisa asked, after finishing his fourth glass. Karma only smiled lightly and replied in a gentle voice, "Just thinking about when my parents were alive, I used to be really happy then..." 

Again, Nagisa felt something shatter in his heart and sympathy ran through his emotions. He could only reply with a sad smile, and looking down at his empty cup. "Y-you're not happy now?" he continued to ask. Without realizing, he had the wine bottle in his hand and poured himself another drink. 

_'Am I secretly a wine addict?'_

"I can't exactly say I'm overjoyed, but I definitely feel much better than before. Especially when I first saw you, I fell in love with you instantly," Karma stated, his eyes fixating to Nagisa. He gave the blushing boy a heartwarming smile, which didn't help Nagisa at all with the state he's in. "Y-you really confuse me too much.." Nagisa muttered in a pout. He finished his fifth drink and could feel the alcohol hit him slowly. 

"How do I confuse you?" Karma asked with a chuckle, only watching Nagisa pour himself a sixth glass of wine. The bluenette swallowed down all of the liquid before saying, "Y-you always say how much you love me, but you almost killed me that night.." 

Karma then laughed and explained, "It was a really bad mistake and I didn't mean to, I just let my aggression take over me." Nagisa was the finished with his seventh drink, which only caused Karma to nervously laugh and say, "You  really do enjoy wine Na-"

"Well I di-didn't really...really mind at all, I think it was pretty hot when..when you pushed me down," Nagisa mumbled, continuing to drink. Karma's breath got caught in his throat and he blushed slightly. "Um Nagisa, what are you even saying?" 

"You heard me, you sexy devil...I..I really think you're hot when you're dominant over me," Nagisa kept mumbling, drinking his eight glass by now. Karma grabbed the bottle from Nagisa and put away, only causing the drunk male to whine. "No Nagisa, I'm not gonna let you say these things when you're clearly drunk-" 

"You love me right?" 

"Yes, but listen-" 

"Then give me back the fucking bottle."

Karma's mouth shamelessly opened as he heard how angry Nagisa had sounded, but then when he saw the expression he wore, he laughed hysterically. Nagisa got more pissed and stated, "Give..give me the bottle! I'm not drunk, you're drunk! Y-you keep saying how you l-love me!" 

"Nagisa, you're too adorable," Karma cooed as he took away the glass from Nagisa's hand. He set it beside his cup, but when he returned his eyes to Nagisa, he could've sworn he felt something in his stomach. Nagisa stared at him with eyes full of lust, as if they said something naughty. "N-Nagisa?" 

"Karma...do you want to dominant me again?" 

Before Karma could feel his dick start to get excited, he slapped himself hard and kept repeating, "He's drunk you idiot. He's drunk. He's drunk. He's drunk." Nagisa only placed his hand on Karma's head and ran his fingers through his hair. "Your hair is so soft...do you want to feel mine?" 

"No, yes, I mean uh, look Nagisa, you're drunk and I don't want to do this the wrong way. I'll just put you in my room and you can sleep it off," Karma explained. Nagisa only gave him a slightly disappointed look before muttering, "Then can we have fun once I wake up?"

Karma nodded his head way too eagerly but then grunted as Nagisa threw himself in his arms. "Take me to the bed, master," Nagisa giggled in his ear, which wasn't helping Karma's problem in his pants. He carried the drunk male in his arms, walking up the stairs towards his master bedroom. As soon as they reached the room, Karma opened the door and carefully brought Nagisa into the dimly lit room. It had gotten cloudy, and raindrops could be heard as it dropped onto the glass-door that led to the balcony. 

Karma placed Nagisa into the warm, soft sheets of his bed, making sure his head was placed comfortably onto the pillows. "There we go, I'll be back with some painkillers and water," Karma whispered. Before he could leave, Nagisa grabbed his hand and pulled him  _way_  too hard and close. The bluenette placed his head onto the redhead's shoulder and his lips tickled Karma's ear as he whispered

"I want you now, Karma." 

~*~

 


	8. ~7~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A night full of love, lust, and passion...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas Eve my loves!! I hope everyone has fun during the holidays and gets all the gifts they wanted :) So I guess this will be my gift to everyone who loves karmagisa and this story, seriously, I can't believe people enjoy this story so much, you all are too sweet :') Even to those people who do not celebrate Christmas, I still hope you accept this gift lol :D ANYWAYS, ENJOY THIS CHAPTER MY LOVES!

  
"I want you now, Karma." 

Karma's breath hitched as he felt Nagisa kiss his ear, which then began to trail down his neck. He would have never expected such an action from the shorter male, yet he was always dreaming if Nagisa ever had a seductive side to him. He groaned and gently pried Nagisa off of him, only to have a disappointed pout directed to him. "Nagisa, you really  _need_  to stop." 

"But I...I thought you loved me?"

"I do! Believe me I really do, but I would never want to have sex this way, just go to sleep, you'll feel better later." Karma managed to have Nagisa begin to lay down, however it quickly took a turn when he felt a hand go somewhere...

"Woah! Okay, Nagisa-" 

"It's big, can I touch it more?" Nagisa looked up at him with wide, innocent eyes that caused Karma's member to twitch and bite his lip,  _hard_. Nagisa began to roll his hand, but with all his strength, Karma pushed the hand away and he pinned Nagisa's arms down against the pillows. He caged Nagisa underneath him, like he was his prey and he was the hungriest wild animal who craved for something delicious. 

Nagisa gasped as Karma's face hanged above him only inches away. The atmosphere around them felt heavily like lust and desire. However, Karma fought his lust and desires. "You have no idea how much I'm holding back from fucking you so hard that the entire neighborhood would hear you scream. But I wouldn't want to have sex in the state you're in, so just do us a favor and go to sleep, you'll thank me later." With that being said, Karma released Nagisa's arms from his grip and stood up. He left the room at a fast pace, wanting to handle his  _problem_  somewhere else. 

Nagisa laid there, sweating and his skin burning bright red. All the words that came from Karma's mouth sent butterflies to his stomach and hypnotized him. He still wanted to fight back, yet he started getting tired and felt much more comfortable in bed than having to get up and find Karma. 

~*~

As soon as Nagisa woke up, he felt his head throbbing and pounding in a painful matter. No memories from before could be thought, until he noticed the unfamiliar bed he was in and the sight of painkillers and a water bottle on the cabinet beside him. He shot up abruptly, only regretting it as soon as his head ached even more, and he could feel the sticky sweat on his body. Only naughty thoughts roamed in his mind, yet his clothes were still on. 

' _We didn't do anything bad...I'm pretty sure..'_

  
Clearly, he knew he was still in Karma's house, but he had no idea what time it even was. Looking from outside the balcony door, it was dark, which could only mean it was night or early in the morning. Nagisa struggled to get up, as the pain in his head only fought to bring him back to the bed. 

"Fuck!" Nagisa heard Karma's familiar voice coming from downstairs. It caused him to flinch, feeling concerned for the red-head. "K-karma?" he whispered in confusion. He stumbled his way out of the room, heading downstairs at a careful pace. The kitchen appeared to be the only room with the light on, as the rest of the bottom floor was pitch black. Nagisa continued using the wall for support, cradling his head with the opposite hand. Then, he finally spotted Karma in the kitchen, only this time with a bloody finger and knife laying on the floor. 

"K-Karma?!" Nagisa exclaimed, beginning to feel nauseous at the sight in front of him. Karma whipped his head around quickly, gasping and then laughing nervously. "O-Oh, you're awake."

~*~ 

"That hurts!" 

"That's what you get for being clumsy," Nagisa scolded him, as he put pressure on the bleeding finger. The two idiots in pain sat at the kitchen, Karma hissing as Nagisa aided his finger. It wasn't a serious injury, just a slice on his finger that wouldn't stop bleeding. "Why were you even cooking, it's late right?" The bluenette then reached for the bandages, while Karma held his hand and stared at his bloody finger. "It's only 10 pm, and I was hungry, so I wanted to cook myself something, I didn't mean to hurt myself." Nagisa didn't reply, only beginning to carefully wrap the bandages around Karma's finger. "How are you feeling?" he questioned. "I feel disgusting, I'm never drinking again."

"Awww, but you're so cute when you're drunk," Karma cooed, purposely irritating Nagisa. "Oi, I'm doing you a favor, I would like it if you keep your mouth shut," Nagisa stated, finishing wrapping the sore finger. Karma then smirked and asked in a teasing tone, "So I guess you wouldn't want to hear all the naughty things you said, right?" He expected the younger male to get all flustered, instead, Nagisa rolled his eyes and stood up, beginning to walk away. "I don't care what happened, I bet you just want me to look like a fool!" 

Karma wouldn't go down without a fight. 

"Of course not! All I wanted to say is that you were practically begging me to fuck you!" he shouted. The sound of crickets chirping outside could only be heard, until Nagisa peeked his head through the kitchen door. "You're lying right?" 

_I got him_. 

"Well I mean, you did say you want me to keep my mouth shut, so I won't blabber any-" 

Suddenly, Nagisa groaned in annoyance and left the kitchen once again. "Why do you do this to me?!" Karma laughed and followed after the flustered male. As soon as he was out from the bright room, he could spot a dark figure, standing on the porch outside. He walked towards him, noticing how irritated yet calm in a way Nagisa looked. He could hear the sounds of the waves and the cool breeze fan his face. "I'm not in the mood," Nagisa grumbled angrily. "You look like you really want to know Nagisa~" 

_God damnit..._

"I-I don't want to hear anything else about what happened earlier today," Nagisa stuttered, turning his head around. Karma looked down at him, and he couldn't help but feel so mesmerized by his glowing appearance. The moon only made him look more like an angel. But Karma was in the mood to mess around with his angel. 

"I think you do Nagisa, after all, I deserve a thank you for everything I did and  _didn't_  do." Karma made sure to emphasize the 'didnt' part because he could've taken control of the drunk boy, yet he didn't. "What are you talking about?" Nagisa asked, glaring at him. Karma smirked and spoke in a seductive tone, "You should thank me for not fucking you senseless when I had the chance." 

Nagisa felt his blood rush to his face, and his mouth gape open slightly. He didn't know whether to feel embarrassed or ashamed, maybe he should feel both. He just couldn't make out the words as to how to respond to that. "Who would've thought that Nagisa had a naughty side~" Karma kept teasing him, staring him down. Instead of getting more flustered, Nagisa glared and responded, "Stop lying to me, you perverted devil!" 

Karma raised his eyebrows and hummed questionably. Nagisa clicked his tongue and turned away, forcing himself to focus on the ocean. "Lying huh? I guess I'll have to make you believe me..." Nagisa yelped as he was pushed against the wall, being pinned down by the redhead. Karma forced them to lock eyes, and that was enough for Nagisa to feel his knees go weak. "K-karma-" 

"You have no idea how painfully sexy you were," Karma whispered, his mouth  _too_  close to Nagisa's. He lifted his right hand from the wall and ran his fingers through the blue, soft locks. He could feel Nagisa shiver beneath him, but the bluenette had no idea what was coming to him. "You started off so innocent, looking at me with those beautiful blue eyes, asking me about the first time we met." Karma then shifted his gaze towards Nagisa's plump lips, his mouth eager to feel them. "Out of nowhere, you started complimenting me, about how sexy I was, about how you loved being  _dominated_." Nagisa released a shaky breath, as Karma ran his fingers down his jawline, then down his neck and chest. He leaned his head towards Nagisa's neck, and purposely released his hot breath onto Nagisa's ear. "You even called me master, you little tease." 

"I-I'm sor-"

"You still wanted me to fuck you, even when we got upstairs to my room," Karma cut him off. He pressed his body close to Nagisa's, knowing the effect he placed on the shorter male. "I wanted you to rest but no, you pulled me back and wanted me to stay with you.." Nagisa wanted to hear no more, he started to have a  _feeling_  that he didn't want to feel at the moment, he would feel too embarrassed. "I get i-it now, you don't need to-ah!" He felt Karma bite his earlobe and lick it afterwards, making him feel dizzy and breathless. But as soon as Karma's hand ran down his arm, grabbing his hand and bringing it to the redhead's crotch, Nagisa gasped. "You even teased me with your own hand, placing it right  _here_." Nagisa clearly got the message, pulling back his hand quickly, but it only made him feel ashamed and embarrassed. "I-I didn't mean to-"

"I want you." 

Karma whispered in his ear and then pulled back his head to see Nagisa completely speechless. His cheeks burned bright red, and his eyes looked down, refusing to look up. Karma couldn't help but smirk at the way he made Nagisa feel. "That's what you told me, but I didn't do anything to you, I held myself back." Nagisa then lifted his gaze from the ground and stared in the redhead's eyes. He felt so embarrassed that he was close to just running into the ocean." W-why? Knowing you, I would have expected you to do something dirty..." Nagisa's voice got quieter at the end of his sentence, but Karma chuckled. 

"Why? Because I care about you, Nagisa." 

The bluenette's eyes widened, as if he hadn't noticed the feelings Karma had for him. Sure, the redhead had told him before he loved him and wanted to be his boyfriend, but he always thought he was teasing him or just in it for the sex. He never expected Karma to take care of him, especially when he was drunk and couldn't control his actions. "What's the surprised look for? I wouldn't want to take over you when you're drunk, I'm not  _always_  a perverted devil, like you think I am." 

Karma then smiled sweetly at Nagisa and stood back from the pinned boy. "I just hope that next time you wouldn't act so careless around me, I was so close to just-" 

"Karma, I care about you too." 

Karma stopped speaking and only gaped at the blushing male. Nagisa still looked at him, with a serious expression. "W-what, what's this sudden change for?" Karma asked, not believing the words that came out of Nagisa's mouth. Suddenly, hands gripped the front of his shirt and pulled him in. But the soft lips that were  _finally_  placed on top of his, gave off an unexplainable sensation. Karma's eyes widened, only noticing Nagisa's blushing cheeks and the way he shut his eyes nervously. Then a warm feeling coursed through Karma's body, a warm,  _happy_  feeling. When Nagisa pulled away from the kiss, Karma couldn't help but want more. He pressed their lips together again, only this time wrapping his arms around Nagisa's waist and pulling them impossibly closer. 

Nagisa felt  _intoxicated_  with the way Karma's lips moved with his, the way he felt his heart beat so fast, the way he was close to losing his breath, but he wanted to feel this moment forever. He shyly raised his hand to the back of Karma's neck, wanting to press against each other even closer. Karma broke the kiss, pressing his mouth onto Nagisa's neck this time, causing the bluenette to release a quiet moan. He could feel Karma's sharp canines along his neck, the flick of his tongue shamelessly run up to his ear. Nagisa only whimpered in return when Karma blew hotly onto his ear and whispered, "I don't want to go any farther, and you should know why." 

Nagisa hated himself for feeling disappointed, for wanting  _more_. He could only manage a nod, yet the pout on his face could make Karma chuckle. "I haven't even had the chance to ask you to be my boyfriend," Karma pointed out and pressed a sweet kiss onto his cheek. Nagisa mentally face palmed and couldn't help but chuckle. "You're right, my bad, but I'm really surprised you're acting so...nice?" Karma rolled his eyes and lifted his hand to pull Nagisa's cheek. "Shut up, I've always been nice, I just enjoy teasing you to the point you get all flustered and pouty." Then Nagisa grabbed the hand that had been pulling his cheek, his eyes capturing the bandages on Karma's fingers. He frowned slightly and Karma caught his gaze. 

"Do you want to be mine, Nagisa?"

Nagisa heartbeat gradually beat faster every second that had passed, his blush never escaping his face. Their eyes met, an electrifying feeling soaring through both of them, like they had finally met the same connection they were looking for. The smile on Karma's face was so sincere, and the way his eyes looked at Nagisa was full of adoration and desire. 

How could Nagisa say no? 

~*~ 

As the sky grew a tawny color, and the early sun was summoned, Nagisa stayed to sleep at Karma's home. The thought of sleeping in his own home was enough to give him goosebumps, yet he knew he couldn't just intrude Karma's house. It was only for that one night, since it was Saturday, but now it was Sunday, and Nagisa had to finish grading his student's papers. 

However, there was a small problem. 

"I left my student's papers at home," Nagisa mumbled, as he watched Karma all cuddled up in his bed. He couldn't help but blush at how adorable the redhead looked. It was 6 in the morning, and Nagisa hadn't slept. After all, he did sleep with Karma in bed, the two embraced comfortably together, but Karma was passed out while Nagisa felt butterflies in his stomach. He could only hear the redhead grumble out incoherent words, pressing his face deeper into the pillow. "What?" Nagisa whispered, still expecting the redhead to wake up. "Why the hell are you awake so early?" Karma asked, staring at Nagisa with half-lidded eyes. Nagisa felt regret, beginning to think that he shouldn't have disturbed Karma from his peaceful slumber. "I'm sorry, it's just that-uh-I was gonna go to my house and get something..." 

Karma still stared at him for a while in silence, but then sighed and lifted himself off the bed. "Alright, I know why you woke me up." Karma stretched his arms over his head and yawned, as Nagisa continued to stare at him. The redhead rubbed his eyes and turned his face towards the bluenette, smiling lightly at how incredibly charming Nagisa looked, even in the morning. "I could get used to this every morning," Karma whispered, bending down to press a kiss onto Nagisa's forehead. 

Nagisa only blushed and smiled up at him. "So my precious angel, do you want to go pick up your things right now or have breakfast first?" Karma questioned as he got off of the bed. Without even realizing until now, Nagisa felt his brain go off and his nose bleed at the sight of Karma shirtless. 

_'W-when did he have his shirt off!? He even has a six pack?! How lucky am I to even have him!?'_

"You like what you see?" 

The sudden question made Nagisa flinch and sit up too quickly, the blood rushing to his head. "S-shut up! Don't flatter yourself too much, a-and let's just go now, it's too early for breakfast." He quickly stood up and left the room, only hearing a laugh escape Karma's lips. 

~*~

The two still wore their pajamas, Karma finally put on a shirt, but it's not like they cared anyway since it was early and the seniors around them would be expected to be sleeping. Karma and Nagisa both left the house and walked side to side, only in silence for a short period of time until Nagisa spotted something rather unusual. 

"R-Risa?" Nagisa stammered questionably. The old woman turned around and faced Nagisa with a genuine smile, until her mouth formed a straight line when she spotted Karma beside him. Karma only looked at her, realizing immediately that he took her by surprise in a negative way. "Nagisa, it's rather early for you to be out with this young man," Risa began, her voice chillingly calm. Nagisa only chuckled and walked towards her, while Karma trailed behind. Risa stood at the top of his steps, still wearing her night robe and slippers. 

"I could say the same for you, is there anything you need?" Nagisa asked, but soon he could feel a negative vibe surround them. He didn't know if it was because of his home being haunted, or the fact that Risa and Karma clearly had something against each other. Risa moved her eyes to Nagisa instead of eyeing the redhead, and suddenly she asked in a sweet voice, "Do you mind if we can talk privately Nagisa? It's very urgent." Nagisa was about to reply before Karma cut him off with, "I'm sorry old lady, but Nagisa has to deal with some paperwork and  _I_  have personal business with him as well." With his tone of voice it clearly showed that Karma was annoyed, which did not fit well with Risa. Risa now full on glared and looked at Nagisa with eyes that read 'get rid of him.' 

"Uh-Karma, I'll just talk to her for a while, I'll be back soon at your place okay?" Nagisa tried to reassure the redhead, and with that smile and those eyes, Karma only sighed and nodded. "Alright, don't take too long," Karma quietly told Nagisa, placing a kiss on his forehead. Risa only felt disgust run through her body as she watched how intimate the two interacted. She felt disappointed of Nagisa, expecting him to have taken her advice seriously. "Risa, is everything okay?" Nagisa questioned, interrupting her from her thoughts. She quickly covered her disgusted expression with a soothing smile, and spoke, "Not exactly, which is why I wanted to speak with you." 

~*~

Nagisa and Risa currently sat in the living room, an awkward and intense vibe surrounding them. However for Nagisa, it was fear that kept him so on edge and sweat began to form on his forehead. He wanted to leave as soon as possible, yet Risa only made that more difficult for him. 

"I don't understand what you're trying to imply.." 

"Nagisa! I warned you about that man! He's the type of man to just use you, believe me, I can tell with my own eyes!" 

Risa only frowned at the floor, while Nagisa could only sit there, watching her in confusion. "Risa, I don't understand where you're getting all this from. Karma has been treating me rather well lately and we got closer...He seems like a troubled guy, but he really isn't. He's smart, handsome, sweet, a perv-I mean has a p-perfect personality, yeah he's really a good guy." 

_'I have to just lie to Risa for now or else she'll keep scolding me for being close with Karma._ '

Risa released a stressful sigh and just looked up at me with eyes of concern. "Nagisa, I really hope you know what you're doing. I also can't be somebody to judge a book by its cover, but like I said before, I feel like I've seen him before yet he's unfamiliar...I just worry about you the most." Risa felt warm hands being placed on top of hers, as Nagisa served her a comforting smile. "You don't have to worry about me, Risa, I'm happy to have finally been close with someone around my age, I hope it doesn't make you think any other way of me." 

Risa couldn't help but return the comforting smile, as she ran her fingers down Nagisa's silky hair. "I would never think of you in any negative way, you are all I have left. I hope he just respects you is all, I can already tell you two are much more closer than friends." With that statement, Nagisa slightly blushed and chuckled nervously. "I-I guess you can say that, we did get close..."

"I hope you don't mind me asking Nagisa, but what we're you doing at his house? I hope you are behaving and aren't doing anything naughty-" 

"N-no! Of course not, we just had to speak about some things and I-I just stayed over his house to um...watch a movie and have like a small d-date, nothing more than that," Nagisa stammered, feeling Risa's hard gaze on him. Suddenly, Risa released a quiet laugh, confusing the male. "Alright, I believe you, I wouldn't even think you would do that sort of thing, especially when you just met this man." Nagisa nodded, standing up from his kneeling position. "Of course, I just want you to not worry about me, if I'm happy, that's all that matters." 

Risa stood up carefully and hummed in agreement. "Right, I must be on my way now Nagisa, sorry for intruding so early." Nagisa smiled and replied, "Oh it's fine Risa, it's a good thing I came back in time or else you would've waited so long.." Then realization had hit Nagisa as he asked, "Wait, why were you even waiting here so early? I'm sure you had something else to discuss with me about." Risa felt as if she had been caught, but responded, "Ahh yes, I just wanted to visit you is all, nothing more than that..." 

Nagisa could tell that wasn't the truth, yet he wasn't going to bother her about it. After all, he wanted to leave his house as soon as possible. "Oh, well if anything happens just know that I'll be at Karma's house." Risa stopped in her tracks before she could leave the house, turning her face to Nagisa and questioning, "Are you moving in with him?" Almost too quickly, Nagisa replied, "No, it's just that we wanted to spend another day together is all. I'm going to be grading some papers there as well." 

Nagisa begged that Risa would stop asking him questions and luckily she just nodded, opening the door. "Have a good day Nagisa." Her tone of voice sounded so faint that before Nagisa could respond, she shut the door harshly. For an old woman, it was too strong that it even made the room shake. Nagisa remained appalled for a while until he felt that uncomfortable feeling surround him. He quickly got to business, running to the kitchen table to grab his duffel bag, yet it was nowhere to be found.

**_"Are you looking for this?"_ **

Nagisa felt frozen on the spot, goosebumps covering his skin and his lungs go tight. That voice, is was too familiar and haunting. He trembled as he turned his head slowly, but as soon as he did,  everything went dark...

~*~


	9. ~8~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A soul can't be guaranteed so easily to a demon, yet how long would it take before all hell breaks lose?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi my loves! I finally had time to finish this chapter and I'm so proud that it's actually pretty long :D By the way, I'm so excited for this year since Ao no Exorcist Season 2 came out and BNHA and AOT is coming out soon ahhh! I'm sure more incredible anime is coming out soon, but anyway, I HOPE YA ENJOY THIS <3

_**Why are you here?**  _

_What do you mean...this is my home._

**_I don't care! You should've never came here...you should've died as soon as you bought this piece of hell!_ **

_I have no idea what you're saying...._

_**Murderer! Devil! Stay away! You'll be killed!**  _

_I'm not a murderer, I'm not a devil! Why are you saying these things?!_

_**Stay away! Or else, you'll regret the day you moved here....You will be tortured every day unless you leave!**  _

_Just tell me what happened, your son Karma wants to know who killed you!_

**_HOW DARE YOU SAY HIS NAME!?_ **

~*~ 

Nagisa gasped for air as soon as he woke up. He felt his lungs ache painfully every time he took a breath, he felt like he had been drowned, yet he was on the kitchen floor. He couldn't believe what had happened, he didn't even want to remember what he just went through. 

_'Where the hell was I?! Why was she there again?! Why did she get angry...'_

His thoughts were interrupted when he felt the urge to throw up all the anxiety and anguish messing with his head and body. He opened his mouth and all that came out was blood, small spurts of blood to a bigger amount by second, it only sickened him more. Thankfully, it stopped, yet he trembled, his eyes blown open and his skin burning. 

_'Why is this happening...why am I suffering?'_

He remained the same position as he let his thoughts sink in. All he could remember was that he was a surrounded by a pitch black aura, and the cursing voice of Karma's mom. Nagisa couldn't see anything, he only stared into nothing. His body felt so trapped whenever the demon screamed at him, like he had been held into her hand and she clenched it in anger. It was certainly more traumatizing than the last encounter they both had. 

After a while of taking deep breaths and trying to alleviate his fear, he got up on his feet carefully. He felt like he had drank 10 wine bottles as soon as he lifted his head from the ground, it only made him feel more abhorrent than before. "I need water," he muttered, as he used the counter to press his weight against. Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted his duffel bag on the chair, which had clearly not been there before. He drank from a water bottle slowly, his eyes half lidded and his jaw aching in displeasure. Nagisa knew in the back of his head that he shouldn't still be here, he should have ran out of his home and just go to Karma's, yet the pain in his stomach stopped him from his actions. He knew damn well he looked like a mess, he could still feel the trickle of blood dripping down his jaw and staining his face, some parts of his blue hair covered in it, and his skin must be sickeningly pale. Also, the disgusting mess on his kitchen floor needed to be clean.

Nagisa sighed in distress once he finished swallowing all that was left in the water bottle. He could only manage to put all his weight on the table in order to walk, so he knew it would be troubling just to get to the front door. 

_'I won't have time to even go to the bathroom, who knows if I encounter her there again...'_

Just the thought of having to come face to face with the dead woman made him want to throw up again, yet he fought the urge and just kept his mouth shut. He used all his strength to stand up without using anything for assistance and made sure to grab his duffel bag. Right now, he just needed to get to the front door, and he would be safe. However, he felt as if the woman was watching him again, as if she challenged him to keep walking without any problems. Nagisa ignored those thoughts, not wanting to be captured by fear, so he kept taking a step towards the door. 

_'Just keep walking, ignore your fears, keep walking, ignore your fears..'_

As soon as he was a foot away from the door, he reached out his hand, aiming for the doorknob. The accomplished feeling of pride was all but too soon, as he was stopped. His arm was frozen, as well as his whole body. The wicked laughter could be heard from behind him and the intense heat was burning his back. He wanted to cry for help, scream or just break down the door in front of him, yet he felt as if he was being  _controlled_. 

**_Poor Nagisa...you thought you could get away from me so easily?_ **

It happened too quick for him to even realize what was going on. Without warning, his legs were being yanked back, his chest and face collided violently onto the wooden floor, only causing blood to leak out from his nose. 

**_NOW YOU WILL SUFFER!_ **

"No! Karma!" Nagisa screamed as his body was dragged ferociously up the stairs.

Nothing could be heard as the door to his room slammed shut, only hell torturing Nagisa...

~*~ 

Karma sat back on his leather chair as he was supposed to be writing emails to his advisors and secretaries about the upcoming meetings. His thoughts were somewhere else at the moment, completely having nothing to do with work. It was all focused on Nagisa. 

_'He's taking rather long...'_

He released a long sigh, stretching his arms before he stood up. Karma knew that with all these thoughts, he wouldn't get anything done, so he would leave it for later. He walked over to the living room, peeking out his curtain to see if Nagisa was on his way, but no, all he saw was Risa walk out the house. She seemed furious, a dark glare covering her face which only concerned Karma. He still kept his eyes on her, watching her walk away slowly but the moment her eyes met Karma's, he drew back. Her eyes were shamelessly frightening to the male, but Karma wanted to ignore those stupid feelings, after all she was old. He walked out his front door and called out, "Oi, do you have a problem with me old lady?" 

Risa only glared in response, turning away to walk towards her house. She did not want to deal with the redhead, especially not now. Karma only rolled his eyes and immediately knew he wouldn't get along with that rude woman. He knew he should respect the elderly, but he just felt uncomfortable whenever she was near. Karma even overhead her talking shit about him when he was outside on Nagisa's porch, and he was grateful that Nagisa didn't take it seriously. 

_'It's like she's trying to brainwash him or something. Fucking creepy.'_

He then focused his attention on Nagisa's home, only feeling concerned as to why he hasn't come out yet. Karma couldn't help but think that something strange happened or that Risa told Nagisa something that would bother him. Worse comes to worse, something paranormal occurred again and Nagisa was stuck in a situation. Karma was on the edge of just walking over to Nagisa's house and checking on him, but then again, he felt he shouldn't be so overprotective. He came to the conclusion that Nagisa was fine and probably just changing or something, so he turned his body towards his house. But before he could go inside, he heard a scream of agony come from inside Home 301. 

"Nagisa?" Karma questioned, feeling worried as he began to run over to the house. "Oi, Nagisa!" He banged the front door violently, trying to break it down, but it was like  _something_  was holding it down on the other side. In frustration, Karma growled and ran back to his house, running towards his backyard. He jumped over the fence and continued to sprint to the back door. Just as he expected, the glass door was locked but it could be broken easily. Karma only had to kick the glass door 2 times in order for it to break down, and without second thought, he walked in, not caring about the security alarm that rang blatantly.

"Nagisa?!" He then felt something slippery beneath his slipper as he noticed the pool of blood on the kitchen tiles. He gasped horrifically, taking a step back and soon making his way out of the kitchen. "What the hell, where the fuck is-" A loud thud interrupted him, causing him to turn his head towards the ceiling. He knew where Nagisa was. With speed, he ran up the stairs, ignoring the fact that blood stained the steps as well. As soon as he reached the upstairs floor, he wasted no time in opening the door that was closest to him. He cursed every time he opened a door that did not have Nagisa inside it. At last he reached the last door, but unfortunately, it would not budge open. He bit his lip as he kept using all his strength to kick it down, but no, it wouldn't even move once. At what seemed to be his 25th attempt to break down the door, Karma found it useless to keep kicking it, so without even questioning, he just screamed, "Leave Nagisa alone!" 

He breathed heavily as he rested his head against the door, beginning to feel completely exhausted until the door knob moved and the door opened slightly. It was as if his command worked and Karma felt a huge weight lift off of his shoulders. He made his way inside the room, his eyes immediately coming in contact with a motionless body that laid on the center of the floor. 

"N-Nagisa!?" Karma exclaimed as he came down to his knees to cradle the unconscious body in his arms. "Oi Nagisa answer me! You're gonna be fine! I'm here now, I'm here now," Karma continued to reassure the boy as he brushed away Nagisa's hair from his face. Instantly, he felt his stomach turn as he noticed the large, purple bruises covering Nagisa's once flawless complexion. The burn marks that painted some parts of his arms and legs, including the center of his neck. But worst of all, it seemed as if words were scratched deeply into Nagisa's pale skin and it only made Karma feel guilty. 

_'I should've been here with him. I should've never left his side. I should've never let him go in here by himself.'_

"Excuse me sir!? Can you please explain what happened?! Oi, are you list _ening, sir..._ "

Karma hadn't even focused his attention on the officers who invaded the room, shaking him to come to life and answer questions, yet he couldn't. He felt his heart shatter as he watched them take Nagisa away from his arms, carrying him to the stretcher. Karma remained on his knees, not taking his eyes off of Nagisa, only staring at the horrible marks that threatened him to stay away. But what made him feel worse, is that he knew the only person who could've hurt his lover. No, that  _definitely_  hurt his lover. 

His own mother...

~*~

_" **My,my, what a weak fragile body we have here..."**_

_Nagisa laid with fear coursing through his body. There were multiple voices and whispers that could be heard from every direction, dark shadows and figures looming over him. He couldn't move with the way he felt being pushed down and his body being kept locked under a dark aura._

_"Where.am.I?" he croaked, not realizing the burning sensation in his lungs, as if he hadn't took a breath in for hours._

**_"So Madam took him? Why now?"_ **

**_"I believe it's because her son just arrived and he fell in love with-"_ **

**_"SILENCE!"_ **

_The command caused Nagisa's skin to form goosebumps as he feared the person who's voice that belonged to. Nagisa had heard multiple voices begin to chatter, each having a different tone of emotion._

**_"Madam, you have returned."_ **

_That voice was unfamiliar to his ears and sounded very posh, yet with a hint of fear._

**_"I brought him here. I warned him to leave, but he didn't obey. Now, he will suffer the consequences in hell!"_ **

**_"The poor boy looks so delicious. How old do you recon he is?"_ **

**_"Wait a minute, you mean to tell me this is a male? I could've sworn from the looks of it, it was a female."_ **

**_"No matter what gender, I would gladly like to take his place~"_ **

**_"Madam, I believe I deserve this body more than anyone else here."_ **

**_"I wouldn't mind using him a bit, it's been a while since I've devoured such an innocent soul."_ **

**_"SILENCE! I HAVE NOT MADE ANY ORDERS ABOUT WHICH ONE OF YOU PIGS CAN TAKE OVER HIM! I MUST CHOOSE WISELY YOU IDIOTS!"_ **

_Nagisa trembled as he felt something sharp run along his leg, slowly inching its way higher._

**_"Such smooth and delicate skin, such a flawless body, such a delicious meal. I'll give you 10 souls in return for him."_ **

**_"I don't want any of your worthless souls, I already told you that I need to think of the right person for this job."_ **

_"S-souls? What are you saying?" Nagisa stammered, feeling himself shrink as the dark figure came closer._

**_"Who do you consider would be the best option for his soul?"_ **

**_"I need someone who can disguise their satanic personality with the same way this boy acts. After all, I want my son back, and he's the only way to get him to commit."_ **

**_"Oh I see. So you need someone who can act like a complete angel, but really be the devil inside?"_ **

**_"Simple as that, but clearly, every fool here will mess with my son and will ruin my plan, it can't be obvious."_ **

**_"Then why not let me disguise into this boy? I believe I can convince your son in just the amount of time you command, but I will do this favor in exchange for this boy's soul, permanently."_ **

_"W-what? My soul? You c-can't-"_

**_"SILENCE! Your soul now belongs to him, and I made it clear when I said you will suffer, Nagisa."_ **

_"I didn't do anything wrong! Please! I promise I will leave the house forever and never come back!"_

**_"Too late for that now."_ **

_"Please! I'll leave your son alone! I'll run away and never come near you or him ever again! Please! Please!"_

**_"Madam, time's running short. They're beginning to wake him up."_ **

**_"Dammit..."_ **

**_"Just let me take his soul right now, I'm sure as soon as he wakes up, I'll be able to act just like him."_ **

_"N-no please! Don't do this to me, don't do this to Karma!"_

**_"HOW DARE YOU EVEN MENTION MY SON'S NAME! YOU WORTHLESS PIECE OF SHIT! STAY AWAY FROM MY SON AND MY HOUSE!"_ **

~*~ 

"Mr. Shiota? Mr. Shiota can you hear me?" 

The white lights blinded Nagisa's eye sight as he felt his vision come to a blur as soon as he woke up. He instantly felt the sweat covering his body in an uncomfortable matter and the soft, cotton fabric that covered him stuck to his skin. "W-where am I? D-don't let her take me! Please don't-" 

"Mr. Shiota! Please calm down! You were found unconscious in your home and your security alarm signaled the station. You're right now in the hospital, just take deep breaths and relax. No one is here to take you," the doctor reassured him, as he placed his hand on his shoulder.  Still with the fear and worry coursing through his body, he trembled and took deep breaths, concerning the doctor and middle-aged nurse that stood beside him. "Dr. Hiroshi, I believe I should bring in some water for him to drink, would you like me to notify the therapist?" the nurse had questioned him, only to receive a stressed sigh from the doctor. "Dr. Yukimara left early due to a family emergency. She won't be back until Tuesday, so if anything, we must keep him here until then, so he receives treatment. But yes, you may bring him some water, I will stay here with the patient." With a small smile, the nurse walked out of the room with the click of her heels to bring back a refreshment for the bluenette. 

Once the room had been left with the two males, Nagisa stammered, "I-I don't know what happened...I was just home and then..." 

"Mr. Shiota, according to the police department and local officials, a man named Karma Akabane was found to be breaking in your home and then was found with you while you were unconscious, do you know this man?" questioned the doctor in a serious tone. Nagisa gasped quietly as he felt his heart beat quicken. 

_Karma wasn't with me while that happened...no way...why would he be there?_

"K-Karma Akabane is my b-boyfriend..." Nagisa blushed, the doctor humming in response, writing something down on a clipboard. "So he is your significant other? If you don't mind me asking, how long has this been going on?" Nagisa gave him a questionable look, close to responding in a negative attitude, but ended up mumbling, "About a day..." The doctor moved his pencil against the paper, writing down another note before returning his look on Nagisa. "I'm not here to question you about your private life, it's just that from the looks of it, Mr. Akabane had assaulted you horribly, which is why he was sent to the police station for questioning. But do not worry, I'm sure there's an explanation as to why you're here." Upon hearing that statement, Nagisa quickly replied, "Karma didn't do anything! It was her! She hurt me! There's something trying to possess-" Suddenly, Nagisa felt his mind go blank, feeling his muscles tense and his breathing halt. A minute had gone by without speaking, concerning the doctor as he questioned, "Possess what, Mr. Shiota?" 

Nagisa felt a voice in his mind whisper harshly 

**_Stay away from Karma and Home 301!_ **

"N-nothing, I'm just rambling..." Nagisa kept his eyes open as he intensely stared at the tiled floor, beginning to feel the fear sink in his body again. He didn't want to say another word about  _her_ , he felt as if he would be tortured again and determined to die. 

_'If I mention her name again, she'll probably kill me as soon as I'm alone. I need to leave as soon as possible'_

The doctor gave him a questionable look, but before he could push him any farther, Nagisa asked, "D-Doctor, when can I leave this hospital?" The doctor had chuckled quietly, causing Nagisa to quirk his eyebrow in confusion. "I apologize for laughing since your wounds are not a joke, but clearly, you must stay here until the therapist comes back in order for physical and mental treatment. You will stay overnight here and I will make sure to contact your job or any relatives you may have," the doctor explained, only causing the fear in Nagisa to expand. "I-I don't have any relatives, so all I need is for Hanazawa Junior-High to be contacted. I work as a teacher there," Nagisa continued, "but I'm sure I'm fine doctor, I don't need any treatment, I just want to leave this place as soon as possible, please." Dr. Hiroshi sighed and replied, "I'm afraid no can do, you must stay here until your wounds heal. I'm sure you don't know how injured you are, so please wait until I return with your finalized file." With that being said, Dr. Hiroshi lifted himself off the chair and gave Nagisa a small smile, beginning to walk away before the door opened to reveal the same nurse from before. "I brought the patient his water, and the secretary told me to tell you that his file had been finalized at the main desk, Dr. Hiroshi." He smiled at her and thanked her, before leaving the room. 

"Mr. Shiota, I brought you your water in case you were thirsty, also if you need anything, my name is Akari Yuno, so you can call me whenever you need assistance," the nurse, Akari-san had stated, as she handed the cup gently into Nagisa's hands. He gave her a grateful smile before gulping down the liquid desperately, not knowing how dry his throat had been. Now thinking of it, Nagisa had realized he hadn't ate breakfast, yet he didn't want to bring it up or else the nurse would leave him alone. He would wait until the doctor or someone else returned, so he won't feel anxious.

"Thank you very much, Akari-sama."

~*~ 

"Oi! I already repeated myself a hundred times that I didn't do shit! I just want to see my boyfriend! He needs me!" Karma yelled in fury, only causing the officer across from him to glare. "There is no need for you to yell Mr. Akabane," Officer Kiyomi stated, "I just need to know how and why Mr. Shiota was found unconscious and assaulted in his home. It looks bad for you, especially since you broke in and signaled his security alarm." 

"Exactly! I only made it to his home for a couple of minutes before you fucking officers came in! Do you really think I would even have the time to do that to Nagisa!? He's my boyfriend!" 

"How do we know that you had been abusing Mr. Shiota before you could have purposefully signaled the security alarm to make yourself look innocent? Either way, you're the only one to blame here." Karma growled in frustration and banged his fist against the metal table. "I already told you! His house is possessed and he was harmed by my dead mother! You can search that shit on Google! I'm the only son of the Akabane family!" The officer only continued to stare at Karma before releasing a distressed sigh. "Look, I'll have my team do the research, but until then, you have to stay here. We haven't received any contact from the hospital, so either way, you have to wait until we're assigned to free you." Karma bit his lip in irritation, but knew deep down that he had to agree or else he could be charged for assaulting an officer. "Fine, just please hurry up." 

With that being said, Officer Kiyomi left the room with the metal door locking in place. Karma sighed and only felt anguish as the thoughts of Nagisa in pain with those repulsive bruises covering his body came to his mind. 

"Just wait for me, Nagisa..." 

~*~


	10. ~9~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karma must face the reality of it all, that his own lover has become one with hell...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is actually one of the complicated chapters I had to deal with because I had to rewrite it a couple of times, but it finally all came together :D I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and I'd like to thank every single one of you readers for the motivational and sweet comments!

_****_ _****_ _****_

_Mama! Can we play-_

**_Karma Akabane! You know I don't like to be called that, call me exactly what I told you before!_ **

_S-sorry mam-I mean madam, I wanted to see if you wanted to play with me..._

**_Karma, you know how busy I am, ask your father_ **

_O-Okay..._

_~*~_

_Papa! Can we play superheroes! I can be the superhero and you can be the villain!_

**_Ahhh Karma, papa's busy right now with work. Why don't you ask your mom-I mean madam?_ **

_M-madam said to ask you instead because she's busy...it's okay, I can play by myself..._

**_Awe don't put on a pout for papa, how about we watch a superhero movie together as soon as I'm done with this paperwork, does that sound good?_ **

_Yay! Okay I'll wait for you papa!_

~*~

_Oi! What the hell are you doing? You kick your son out of the house just because he spilt water on your paperwork!?_

**_He's nothing but trouble! He bothers me whenever I'm working hard for this family, you ungrateful asshole! He deserved to wait outside and think about what he did wrong!_ **

_He's your son! He could've died from hypothermia! Do you have any idea how cold it is!?_

**_Who cares about how cold it is!? He ruined my paperwork that was due tomorrow! You should understand how difficult it is to manage a job and a brat at the same time!_ **

_I do understand but he is not a brat! You don't even deserve to call him your son, you don't even deserve the love he still gives you, even after all the pain you've caused him!_

**_I do deserve the love from my own son! I'm his mother, the woman who gave him life! Just because I discipline him doesn't mean I don't love him!_ **

_You make him call you madam, instead of mother! You call him stupid whenever he answers a single question wrong! You call him a brat whenever he asks for little favors like juice and even food! You left him outside since morning, ever since I left to work, and now I find him crying and coughing at the front door! I'm surprised he didn't even pass out or even die! He's 8 years old!_

**_Shut up! I'm done with this bullshit!_ **

~*~

_Is Madam mad at me?_

**_No, she's just upset and tired..._ **

_Papa, do you love me?_

**_Of course I do Karma, you're intelligent and optimistic, you've always been the best son any father could ask for..._ **

_Then why does M-Madam call me stupid and a brat? Does she love me?_

**_Of course she does, she's your mother, it's just that all this work is making her stressed..._ **

_Then we should go on vacation! Me, you, and Mam-I mean- Madam! She won't be stressed anymore and then we can all be happy!_

**_Maybe you're right, I'll talk with Madam about it and we'll see what happens..._ **

~*~

_Karma suggested we should go on vacation, what do you say?_

**_Ha! As if a woman like me has time for vacation..._ **

_What do you mean, you can always just call out to relax you know? Your own son wants to spend time with you, he even questioned me if you love him!_

**_I-I do! It's just that all this work, it has to get done-_ **

_Hideko, please, you need to spend more time with Karma and stop worrying so much about work, not only is it taking away time from your family, it's taking away your happiness_

**_....I will think about it_ **

~*~

**_Karma! Why are you so far away sweetie?_ **

_I-I don't want to bother you from working M-Madam..._

**_You're not bothering me at all Karma, we're on vacation now it's okay...in fact, I need to talk to you so come here please_ **

_Did I do something wrong Madam?_

**_No Karma, I just need to say a lot of things to do so just listen to me, okay?_ **

_Okay Madam..._

**_I want to start off by saying that I love you so much Karma. I'm always proud of you and how intelligent you are. You always have demonstrated me so much affection, when I haven't returned it. I hope you can forgive me for all the cruel things I've done to you as a mother and I don't want you to call me Madam anymore, I'm your mama..._ **

_Ma..mama? You haven't been cruel to me, you teach me to be stronger and smarter! I love you mama!_

**_You're already strong and smart Karma, but the things I've said to you and done to you are horrendous and I should be blamed for all of them. I just want to apologize for being a terrible mother, I really hope you can forgive me-_ **

_Mama, you shouldn't cry, you told me that only weak people cry, and you're not weak mama, you're the most strongest mama ever!_

**_I'm not strong baby, I've always been hiding my despair from you and your papa...but it's okay to cry, Mama wants to teach you differently from now on._ **

~*~

"So you're saying he's the only child of the Akabane's who were murdered in Home 301? The home of Mr. Shiota?" Officer Kiyomi had questioned the investigator, Eneshi. The two males sat opposite of one another, reading off of the same article that proved Karma wasn't lying from before. The officer felt sympathy for Karma as he continued to read the gruesome details that had occurred during the honeymoon of the Akabane's. "It's unfortunate for the male to live a life with no relatives, according to this source, he is the only Akabane to remain alive, due to his other relatives passing away as well," explained Eneshi, as he highlighted a few phrases on the article, "I believe it's rather strange for him to move from the city to the neighboring home of Home 301, the place where his own parents died." Kiyomi nodded his head in agreement, "Indeed it is strange, not to mention, he claimed he's in a relationship with the owner of Home 301, Nagisa Shiota and that his own mother haunts the place which is why, she's responsible for Nagisa Shiota's bruises." Eneshi hummed, continuing to read, until he replied, "For Karma to blame his own mother for this case sounds ridiculous. I can't say if it's true or false but we can't allow him to say such things and get away with it. Proof always comes first." 

"Are you saying we should still keep him here as a suspect?" the officer questioned, watching the investigator scratch the back of his neck. "It'd be smart to keep him here until we get word from the hospital, that his so called boyfriend is awake, and he can tell the story himself." With that being said, Kiyomi agreed and left the investigator to his research. 

~*~ 

After Dr. Hiroshi had explained to Nagisa about his condition and the medical tests his medical staff had done while he was unconscious, the bluenette could only sit in aghast. According to the tests, Nagisa shockingly had no fractured injuries, only deep bruises and cuts that can't be explained. Well they  _could_  be explained, which was only left for the authorities to investigate. 

"Mr. Shiota, we apologize for interrupting you from your rest, but Detective Kona and I, Officer Leone, must ask you questions regarding your case." The Officer had glanced at Dr. Hiroshi, only to look back at Nagisa for an answer. "U-Uh it's fine, I don't mind answering," mumbled Nagisa, sitting up straighter as the two males came to take a seat closer to Nagisa. "Do not worry Nagisa, I will be outside if you need anything," the doctor had reassured him before nodding his head to Kona and Leone. "Thank you for your cooperation, Dr. Hiroshi, this will only take a few minutes." With that statement, Dr. Hiroshi left and the contemplative discussion started. 

Detective Kona pulled out a notepad along with a pen, while Officer Leone pulled out a small recorder, placing it on the small cabinet beside Nagisa. "Mr. Shiota, we please ask you to answer the following questions thoroughly and to respond in all honesty, this information will be kept confidentially with the Hanazawa Police Department, unless you give permission for it to be publicized in court." Nagisa could only nod his head in confusion, not entirely understanding why his case would need to be brought to court since it was a secret between Karma and himself. Officer Leone soon pushed the button to begin recording, beginning with a statement, "This case is regarding towards the Home 301 break-in, Nagisa Shiota found unconscious and a victim to harassment by an unknown," continuing, "Mr. Shiota, we have a man by the name of Karma Akabane, being held suspect in our station, what is your relationship with him?" 

"W-we are neighbors and we started dating yesterday..." 

Nagisa noticed the detective begin to write down contiguously, and soon he began to speak. 

"My name is Detective Kona, assigned to the Home 301 break-in case in Hanazawa," he began, "Mr. Shiota, has Karma Akabane ever shown aggressive or threatening behavior to you before?" The confusion in Nagisa's mind only increased, yet was soon overcome with worry. He knew damn well that if he said yes, which was the truth, they would continue to think Karma was responsible for his injuries. "No, I know what you're trying to get to, but I'll flat out say that Karma had nothing to do with what I look like now. He would never harm me, we started off good friends and soon started dating. He is a respectful and intelligent person, so please, don't think he is the one to blame for my case." 

"Then could you please explain as to why Karma Akabane was found in the room where you laid unconscious? Do you remember if he was with you before your alarm system went off?" 

"I-I can't answer that when I have no idea how everything happened so fast. I spent the night in his house last night and told him I had to pick up my student's papers to grade. I remember him walking me to my house, but one of the other neighbors, Risa, was outside my house looking for me. Karma went back to his home once I went inside with Risa to discuss about my relationship with Karma. Soon after that, she left and I was alone. Then....." Nagisa lost his words, not knowing what else to say. The tension in the room built up second after second when no words were exchanged. "Then what Mr. Shiota?" 

"I-I can't remember, I was just alone and then I felt  _something_  watching me,  _something_  threatening me..." 

"Why were you feeling that? Did your neighbor Risa have anything to do with your emotions?" 

"N-no, it's just that...I can't explain it, it's too crazy." 

"Mr. Shiota, we please ask you to respond in all honesty, we will not be here to judge you, only to listen." 

Nagisa only continued to stare down at his lap, sweat beginning to form on his back and forehead. Goosebumps coated his skin, his breathing becoming more uneven as he was afraid to state the truth. 

"Th-there is a woman, an evil woman, she wants to kill-" 

**_Let's stop right there._ **

_Break._

The room came to an uncomfortable silence due to Nagisa not being able to finish his statement. The investigator shot a concerned look towards the officer. "Mr. Shiota? What were you trying to say?" Nagisa could hear nothing, only felt his mind go blank as he attempted to finish his statement. His shoulders slouched forward, his head hanging low, his body completely still. "Excuse me, Mr. Shiota? Is everything alright?" 

**_Since you can't seem to keep your mouth shut, I have no choice but to do it for you._ **

Nagisa felt a hand on his shoulder, shaking him slightly. His head continued to hang low, before it was held up. "Oi! Mr. Shiota!?" His eyes still transfixed on nothing, only staring into open space. Officer Leone sent out the detective to call for help, while attempting to revive Nagisa. 

**_I could sense his concern, his worry, his fear, so delicious!_ **

_N-no, what's happening!? Why can't I talk!? What's this voice!?_

**_So many questions, so little time. Madam will be so proud to know that her plan has begun_ **

_W-what are you talking about?_

**_You'll see Nagisa, you'll see how your soul has become one with hell_ **

~*~

"Karma Akabane, you'll be escorted to the hospital with me." The announcement from across the room had startled the redhead, raising him to his feet instantly. "Why do I need to be escorted with an officer?" Karma asked impolitely, ticked off with the idea that he still wasn't off the hook.  Officer Kiyomi responded in an austere tone, "We received word from the Hanazawa Hospital that Mr. Shiota has woken up and been questioned by our men about this case. There's more to it, but I'm sure you'd like to get there as soon as possible." Karma couldn't deny it that he was on edge to get out of this room as soon as possible, so without argument he followed after the officer. 

Officer Kiyomi and Karma both rode together in the police vehicle to Hanazawa Hospital. The redhead remained silent throughout the whole car ride, only staring out the window, realizing how the sky became darker and time was running out. The thought of having to make up all the paperwork back at home sickened Karma to his stomach, so he shoved that out of the way and only prayed that Nagisa was fine. He hated the thought of his poor lover being in critical condition due to his own mother. "When we arrive at the hospital, you'll see Mr. Shiota in his room, but if you show any acts of aggression or neglect, you'll come right back to the station," stated Kiyomi, only causing Karma to roll his eyes. "I got it, I just need to see that Nagisa is fine." 

Eventually, the two males arrived at the hospital and were met with Doctor Hiroshi , along with Kona and Leone. "We apologize for such a late notice, we just went through a few complications with Mr. Shiota," Officer Leone apologized with a small bow to Officer Kiyomi. "It's fine, I brought-" 

"Is Nagisa okay? He's alive right?! Where is-" 

"Mr. Akabane, I must ask you to lower your voice! You are drawing attention to yourself," ordered Officer Kiyomi which only frustrated Karma more. "Ahh, you must be Karma Akabane, Nagisa had been asking for you before," the doctor said, "Mr. Shiota is alive is what I can say the least, however, something strange had occurred to him once I had left him alone with Officer Leone and Detective Kona." Karma's glare only intensified towards the said males, which sent shivers down their spine. "What the hell happened to him?" Karma snarled.

"We-we can explain if you all please join us somewhere more private." Officer Leone looked over to Dr. Hiroshi who agreed, and the group proceeded to walk over to an elevator. "We can discuss in Nagisa's room, he's currently being watched over by Akari-san, she's a nurse," explained Dr. Hiroshi as they all fit into the spacious elevator. A small tune played as the elevator made its way up a couple of floors before it rang, signaling they had arrived. "Please make sure you keep your voices down." Dr. Hiroshi had instructed all the males, before stepping inside a room with the numbers  _261_ labeled onto the door. Karma felt a weight being put on his shoulders as he entered the room, the negative energy could be felt by the others as well. However, the uneasiness vanished as he finally saw his lover alive and awake in front of him. "N-Nagisa..." Karma whispered, taking a step closer to the male, but soon was stopped by a hand on his shoulder. He still kept his eyes focused on the bluenette, but his eyes finally caught the reality of it all. Nagisa  _wasn't_  fine. 

He had an IV tube stuck to his right arm, his arms completely wrapped in bandages, his face was menacingly littered with bruises and scars, as well as his neck. The once radiant, enthusiastic eyes that Karma was used to being trapped in looking, was completely lifeless and screamed anguish. The sound of the heart monitor beeping rather slowly was the only sound that could be heard as everyone remained silent. He hadn't realized the nurse that sat beside Nagisa, who was busy writing down notes onto a clipboard. "Akari-san, how is he doing?" questioned the doctor, as he came closer to the silent pair. "He hasn't spoken a single word, yet he makes small frantic movements every once in a while, as if something was hurting or bothering him," responded the nurse, sympathetic for the suffering patient. Karma wanted to run towards Nagisa, entrap him with all his love and reassure him that everything will be fine. 

"Has he not been speaking since he woke up?" asked Kiyomi, as he led Karma to take a seat in the back of the room. "It sounds uncanny, but Mr. Shiota was speaking perfectly fine after he woke up, but as soon as he was being questioned, he completely stopped," Dr. Hiroshi explained, waving his hand in front of Nagisa who had no response. Then Detective Kona spoke up. 

"We were in the middle of questioning him and when we asked him-well-he stopped mid-sentence at a certain question and we can prove it." Leone pulled out a recorder from his back pocket, placing it onto the table near the window before pressing the playbutton _._

_"This case is regarding towards the Home 301 break-in, Nagisa Shiota found unconscious and a victim to harassment by an unknown, Mr. Shiota, we have a man by the name of Karma Akabane, being held suspect in our station, what is your relationship with him?"_

_"W-we are neighbors and we started dating yesterday..."_

_"My name is Detective Kona, assigned to the Home 301 break-in case in Hanazawa, Mr. Shiota, has Karma Akabane ever shown aggressive or threatening behavior to you before?"_

_"No, I know what you're trying to get to, but I'll flat out say that Karma had nothing to do with what I look like now. He would never harm me, we started off good friends and soon started dating. He is a respectful and intelligent person, so please, don't think he is the one to blame for my case."_

Karma felt his heart flutter at Nagisa's words. He knew the truth behind it, after all, he did threaten his lover the first night they met, so he was grateful for Nagisa to cover for him. 

_"Then could you please explain as to why Karma Akabane was found in the room where you laid unconscious? Do you remember if he was with you before your alarm system went off?"_

_"I-I can't answer that when I have no idea how everything happened so fast. I spent the night in his house last night and told him I had to pick up my student's papers to grade. I remember him walking me to my house, but one of the other neighbors, Risa, was outside my house looking for me. Karma went back to his home once I went inside with Risa to discuss about my relationship with Karma. Soon after that, she left and I was alone. Then....."_

_"Then what Mr. Shiota?"_

_"I-I can't remember, I was just alone and then I felt something watching me, something threatening me..."_

_"Why were you feeling that? Did your neighbor Risa have anything to do with your emotions?"_

_"N-no, it's just that...I can't explain it, it's too crazy."_

_"Mr. Shiota, we please ask you to respond in all honesty, we will not be here to judge you, only to listen."_

_"Th-there is a woman, an evil woman, she wants to kill-"_

_Silence_

_"Mr. Shiota? What were you trying to say?"_

_"Oi! Mr. Shiota!?"_

Then the recorder had stopped playing and Officer Leone retrieved it back into his pocket. "As you all just heard, he mentioned an evil woman trying to kill  _something_ , most likely him, yet he couldn't finish his statement," stated Kona, "so at this point we know Karma Akabane can not be held responsible, after all, it seems that this whole case is pointed to a woman named Risa." Karma clenched his teeth in anger, recollecting his memories of how everything went downhill as soon as the old woman crossed their path. "However, Mr. Akabane, I do recall you mentioning how your mother was responsible for Mr. Shiota's bruises and she possesses Home 301. What would you have to say about this woman named Risa?" 

"Risa is some old woman that's nosy about everything that Nagisa does! I already told you the truth and the truth is that my mother, Hideko Akabane, is responsible for Nagisa to be in this damn hospital!" 

"Mr. Akabane, I must warn you to keep your voice down, you'll disturb the patient," informed Dr. Hiroshi, who won at Karma's silence. "Wait you're talking about the case with the Akabane's who died in Home 301? You're their child?" questioned Officer Leone in awe. Karma released a sarcastic laugh. "No, of course not, it's not like I have the same fucking last name as them and haven't repeated myself a hundred times to the police about their case!" He felt a tight grip on his shoulder from Kiyomi which was a sign for him to lower his voice and not disrespect an officer. 

"It wasn't her..." 

The weak, groggy voice from across the room captured everybody's attention as they all turned their heads towards the patient. Karma felt himself release a shaky breath as he noticed Nagisa's cerulean eyes  _only_  look into his. The bluenette lifted himself off the bed, eliciting a gasp from Akari and Dr. Hiroshi, not breaking eye contact with Karma before stating

"Blame him....blame **him**." 

~*~  
 ** _Everything seems to be going well..._**

**_I told you so Madam, just let me convince your son even further and next thing you know, your plan will succeed_ **

**_It must, or else you'll suffer the consequences_ **

**_Don't underestimate me Madam, I know exactly how everything will work out. Besides, I have already succeeded to become one with Nagisa, however, he remains awake, but I can take over him at anytime_ **

**_Just make sure he doesn't interfere with my plan! Your only job is to convince my son, that is all!_ **

**_I hear you loud and clear Madam, just watch as I bring your son closer to you..._ **

~*~


	11. ~10~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nagisa will need to fight his inner demon in order to regain his body to see Karma again, to feel Karma again...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter took so long to write, but it was so worth it...anyway I hope ya sinful readers enjoy the heated moments shared between karmagisa in a hospital room *wink wink* okay I'm done here, ENJOY IT!!!

_****_

"Blame him....blame  **him**."

Karma could only sit with utter disbelief attack his emotions as he couldn't comprehend the words that had left Nagisa's mouth. Everyone had taken notice of the sight where Nagisa's eyes laid, turning their heads towards Karma in obscure. "What do you mean by  _him_ , Nagisa?" asked Akari-san, feeling shivers run down her spine as Nagisa's eyes turned cold and dark, literally, a deep, aphotic shade. Suddenly, his eyes transfixed on the female only whispering, " _Tadao_."

"Tadao? Wasn't he the father-" 

"M-my dad?" Karma choked out, his throat becoming dry and his eyes blurring with a coat of tears. "Nagisa, you said it was my m-" 

"It was **never**  her. Forget everything I said because now I know, I realized who it was. It's always been Tadao, he did this to  **me** ," Nagisa stated coldly, his eyes now fixated on the redhead who couldn't believe what he had just heard. Dr. Hiroshi noticed how strange Nagisa's tone of voice was, as well as his own complexion. The bruises on his body seemed to get darker as well as his eyes, the scars on his face and neck became more definite, the color of his skin becoming paler. "Mr. Shiota? What is going on?" he questioned in concern, glancing at Akari-san who watched in fear. The small smile plastered on Nagisa's face seemed innocent, yet hidden behind, it was full of immoral. "I know what happened now, Dr. Hiroshi, so I don't need to see any therapist,  
I'm not traumatized at all. I just want to go home and rest there." 

"No can do Mr. Shiota, we already discussed about your stay and you are in critical condition. For heaven's sake, your body is covered in bruises without any evidence of who did this to you! You are to stay here until Dr. Yukimara checks-" 

"Dr. Hiroshi, I already said I'm perfectly fine, these bruises will clear up soon enough and I'll be able to live my life  _normally_." 

"Are you are saying that you don't care about who did this to you? That you do not wish to bring this case to court or anything?" instantly questioned Kona, causing the bluenette to laugh rather remotely. Karma as well as the others could only stare as Nagisa raised his hand to point at the corner of the room with a sinister smile. 

"As if a  **demon**  could be brought to court."

There in the corner stood the demon herself, her maniacal laughter soaring through Nagisa's mind. 

**_This seems just too easy, Nagisa..._ **

~*~

Nagisa was kept under strict supervision for the following days until Dr. Yukimara had arrived back from her vacation. Dr. Hiroshi hadn't considered to call any sort of exorcist, infuriating Karma that he should, however, he believed that the patient was only traumatized which led to an unbelievable insanity in his mind. Officer Leone and Kiyomi were assigned to stay attentive of Nagisa's actions and listen to anything he has to say, only to appease with him and try to make him feel comfortable. Yet, there were some moments where Nagisa would act completely normal, normal to the point that Karma believed nothing was ever wrong with him. But then of course, Karma  _knows_  there is something wrong with his lover due to the vulgar actions and words that come out of his mouth. 

It had happened regularly, especially when the two males were left alone in the room. Dr. Hiroshi had suggested that Karma would be the only person to visit since it would help with Nagisa's metal state.

"You know Karma, what ever happened to you being so sexual?" 

"Shut up, just rest."

"But I'm bored and I have nothing to do. I don't mind getting down on my knees-"

"No thank you, once you're fully recovered, we can do anything you want." 

The patient only glared darkly in return, daring to look back at Karma's glare.

"I already told you and those fucking doctors that I'm-"

"Shut the fuck up! We all know damn well that you're not the same as before! I know that! You never used to curse like that and you were never that sexual! So do me a favor and get back to how you were!" 

"I can be however I want and you don't have to tell me how to act!" 

**_Wait, we need to get closer...this will only make matters worse..._ **

"I-I mean, sorry Karma...you're right...I'll just rest..."

Karma's eyes widened at the soft tone of Nagisa's voice, feeling a sting of guilt yet he only nodded and pressed a kiss to Nagisa's forehead. "No I'm sorry, I shouldn't have yelled at you like that. You're recovering and it'll only make things worse." 

**_Too easy..._ **

Nagisa smiled lightly and whispered, "I just hate being in this room, you have no idea how bad I want to get out." 

"I know baby, but the only way is that you rest and talk with the therapist, she'll help you," Karma reassured, "just don't let what happened before get to you." 

"But Karma I already said that it was your dad, why don't you believe me?" 

Karma didn't respond to that and only left with a soft pat at the top of Nagisa's head. He left the bluenette in confusion, but as he turned away he allowed the tears in his eyes to roll down. 

_'There's no why Papa could've done this to you. She's tricking you Nagisa...'_

~*~

Detective Kona had been assigned to this case as well as Investigator Eneshi. They both worked on this unsolved case and were determined to find the cause and solution to it. When the time came, Dr. Yukimara had arrived and asked for the file to have an adroit conversation with her patient or else it would seem too awkward for the both of them. She knew what to expect, especially when she met up with Dr. Hiroshi and the authorities to discuss Nagisa's mental state, but she wouldn't give up. Karma had taken time off of work as soon as she arrived, his concern overwhelming him and completely distracting him from his job. He had already met Dr. Yukimara and she was a beautiful woman with short brown hair, light brown eyes, slightly tall, around her 30's. She considered the wise redhead to be essential for her therapy sessions and believed that he may help with his boyfriend's mentality. 

"Nice to meet you Mr. Shiota, my name is Dr. Yukimara, I'm one of the therapists who help with patients that have gone through a traumatic experience." The kind therapist held up her hand, expecting Nagisa to shake it back yet it was only hit with cold air. Now that she realizes it, the room was rather cold. She watched Nagisa's intense gaze roam up and down her body, the evident bruises and scars caught her eyes, having been mentioned before yet they appeared less evident and 'horrible'. A small laugh escaped Nagisa's mouth as he whispered, "I don't shake hands with the angel, it's not safe. After all-" 

" _Nagisa_ ," warned Karma from the back of the room, his challenging glare attacking Nagisa's eyes. The bluenette only clicked his tongue in annoyance and muttered, "I don't need help from you, just leave me alone." Dr. Yukimara stared at him with confusion, "Oh, I see. You don't want to receive my help because you think it will make you look crazy? Am I right?" Nagisa glanced down at his hands and back at her face, muttering once again, "I don't want to be called that after being attacked by Tadao." Karma cringed with the mentioning of his father's name, he wanted to interrupt yet he knew it would only make matters worse. "Who is Tadao? Is he the man that harmed you, Mr. Shiota?"

"Yes, nobody believes that a demon did this to me," Nagisa stated confidently, "he wanted to kill me and I'm not crazy." Dr. Yukimara hummed in wonder and took a look back at Karma who only gave her a look of concern. She turned back to face Nagisa and questioned, "What about Karma? You know Tadao is his father and you still want to accuse him for harming you?" 

**_Should I act angry or sympathetic? How would this boy act?_ **

"I-I know Tadao is his dad, but I'm telling the truth...I saw him and he wanted to kill me, but Karma saved me!" Nagisa exclaimed, "he came in my room just in time before Tadao took my soul! He told him to leave me alone and he listened to his son!" 

Karma felt his throat dry and his heartbeat quicken, his hands becoming sweaty. He gripped the arm of the chair in distress as he couldn't accept the words that left Nagisa's mouth. Dr. Yukimara only remained silent, knowing that the redhead believed in this supernatural nonsense which gave her another suspicion. "Mr. Shiota, how long have you been living in your house?" Nagisa gave her a confused look, responding, "3 years." 

"And when did you move in Mr. Akabane?" 

With the unexpected question, he was startled and managed to say, "About a week and a half ago, but what does this-" 

"I see, but Mr. Shiota, have you always felt this paranoid? Have you experienced any paranormal activity before Mr. Akabane moved in?" her question cutting off the redhead mid sentence. Karma then felt something inside him snap, as if he knew what she was onto, and it was certainly the wrong direction. Nagisa only stayed silent giving one quick look to Karma before whispering, "N-not really, but once he moved in, Tadao started to appear because his son was here. Close to him. He was jealous that I was spending time with his son so he wanted to kill me." 

"Mr. Shiota, were these sick fantasies put into your head by Mr. Akabane?"

"Wait a fucking minute, are you saying that I'm the one who made him like this?" snarled Karma as he stood up threateningly. Dr. Yukimara turned around to respond in a calm tone, "Mr. Akabane, you must not interrupt my meeting and control yourself. I wasn't finished talking." Karma laughed sarcastically, "Oh really? Then what the hell was the question for!? You think making him go against me will solve anything? You even said that I'll help him get back to the way he was before." 

"I know Mr. Akabane, but I still must ask all necessary questions to my patient, whether or not they may sound foolish, as long as it relates to this case." 

"None of those questions are fucking necessary, it'll only make him worse. I thought you would've asked him questions that make him happy! That make him think positive thoughts! Like how he loves to teach kids at school and how he enjoys sitting in his backyard to watch the ocean! Asking him questions about what happened and how he's fucking crazy won't help-"

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!" yelled Nagisa as he grabbed the side of his head. His ears rung in pain, his mind feeling as if it were being beaten by a hammer repeatedly.

**_What is this painful feeling! I can't be running out of time! That boy really wants to play games!?_ **

_Give me back my body! This is my body and I am the only one to control it!_

"Ugh-fuck!" screamed Nagisa as he gripped his hair in pain, tears welling up in his eyes. Concern coursed through Karma as he ran to his lover's side, grabbing him by the shoulders. "Nagisa! Oi, what's wrong Nagisa?!" 

_Give me back my body! Give me back my life!_

**_You little brat! No wonder Madam warned me about you interrupting her plans! I'll let you go this time, but don't feel so hopeful, my precious angel_ **

The screaming had stopped, the movements had halted, and the mind became blank. Nagisa remained in a cradled position, his head pushed up against Karma's shoulder. "N-nagisa? Are you alright?" The bluenette shivered uncontrollably, his hand coming slowly to rest on Karma's cheek as he lifted his head slowly. "K-karma?" he barely whispered. Happiness soared through him as those golden eyes enveloped him in a safe haven, the warmth of his skin burning him satisfyingly. A choked sob erupted from his throat as he realized that he was finally  _here_. He was  _finally_  in the arms of his beloved and in the real world. 

"K-karma!" Nagisa sobbed as he embraced the redhead for dear life. He allowed every single emotion inside him to reveal, having no shame with the way he clung onto Karma like a child, the way he sobbed and called his name was enough for the therapist to feel emotional. Karma, on the other hand, accepted his sweetheart to cry out to him, he knew it was him, he knew everything would be fine from now on. "I know Nagisa, it's okay, I'm here," he whispered reassuringly into the ear that belonged to the emotional male. Nagisa only gripped tighter, ignoring the ache in his arms and the IV tube that uncomfortably hung above his arm. 

Nothing mattered to him anymore. He was finally with Karma. He was finally in his own body. 

~*~

**_You imbecile! I warned you before that he would attempt to interrupt my plan! Now look at what you've done! He's overcome you! You weak bastard!_ **

**_Madam, there is no point in fussing. Let me speak and explain to you about a new plan that will surely come to success._ **

**_NO! YOU ALLOWED HIM TO GET BACK TO MY SON! HE WILL EXPOSE YOU, YOU FOOL! WHAT WILL YOU DO ONCE THEY CLEANSE HIM WITH HOLY WATER! THERE WILL BE NO WAY FOR US TO POSSESS HIM AGAIN! YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS!_ **

**_Madam, in all honesty you should thank me. After all, your son can not be easily fooled, he didn't even believe that Tadao would do such a thing to Nagisa._ **

**_What are you talking about?_ **

**_Ahh, you see. Your plan was easily heading to failure and your son still believes you committed the crime. Which is why I purposefully allowed the angel to take back his body._ **

**_Then how may your plan lead to success?_ **

**_Now you see, Nagisa is unaware that I still carry his soul in the palm of my hand, and I can easily take over at anytime. Yes, he may as well mention a demon controlling his body and they may conduct an exorcism, however, I will not be present, nor will I even be in his body. Which is why, I will wait for the right moment when to come out and bring your son._ **

**_What do you mean by the right moment? You can't be too late with this!_ **

**_I know Madam, do not worry. I will wait until Nagisa is out of that horrid hospital. If they still think he's insane or possessed, they won't hesitate to bring an exorcist and I'll surely be perished. The most effective move to take, is when he is back home. It'll be as easy as taking a soul from a baby._ **

**_I can't disagree with the way you think, as well as how effective your plan will work. Fine, I will abide with your plan, but do not keep me waiting for so long._ **

**_Your wish is my command, Madam._ **

~*~

"So what you're saying, is that a demon possessed you while Kona and I interviewed you and Tadao Akabane is not responsible for this?" questioned Officer Leone while the detective began to write on a notepad. Nagisa's hand clenched Karma's as he responded with a confident nod, "Yes, it told me not to mention Karma's mother, so it kept me mute for a while and soon took over me completely. I think it might still be in me, so I should get an exorcist or something. I'm not crazy, I swear." Karma only stared at his boyfriend with sympathy and concern, while the bluenette visibly shivered in feared. Officer Leone exchanged a sympathetic look to Kona, who only sighed and spoke, "We don't believe you are crazy Nagisa, but I can't promise that no one else will. For now, this case will be kept confidential and we will privately consult your request with the administrators of this hospital. We will keep in touch." With that being said, the men in authority stood up from their chairs and began to pack up their items. "Thank you for your help," replied Nagisa, receiving a gentle smile from both men, and soon after they both left the lovers alone in the room. Silence accompanied the redhead and blunettte, the sound of the heart moniter beeping at a steady beat was the only sound in the room. 

"Karma, do you hate me because of all the terrible things I said to you? Do you want to break up with me?" Nagisa broke the silence with his question. Karma looked up in disbelief before stating, "Never! It was a demon who was controlling you Nagisa, don't blame yourself! Now that I'm here and you're here, nothing will ever separate me from you. Not even a fucking demon, so don't let those negative thoughts take over your mind, it'll only make you vulnerable." The young male couldn't help but agree with his lover, knowing well that Karma would never let him go easily, and he will fight off this demon himself. "You're right, I'm sorry I asked that, it's just that I can't help but feel so scared that I'll be taken away from you  _again_." The thought of having to suffer again in the hands of a demon and be taken away from his lover caused tears to well up in his azure eyes. Nagisa felt his right hand being gripped tighter than before, causing him to lift his head and come in contact with a soft pair of lips. 

Karma hadn't realized how desperately he desired those lips to be on his again, slowly lifting himself off the chair and climbing onto the bed. The kiss wasn't rushed or sloppy, it was full of passion and consolation. Nagisa could feel Karma pour his feelings into him, the way he slotted their lips together at such a perfect pace, he could stay like this forever. Karma raised his hand to rest on his beloved's side, delicately rubbing over the thin material of the hospital gown. Soon after, the two males broke apart for air but Nagisa yearned for more, he wanted to know Karma was here with him, he wanted to  _feel_. Without second thought, he wrapped his arms around the redhead's neck, forcing their lips to meet once again, only this time more eager. At the sudden action, Karma was stunned but had no objections to giving anything his lover wanted. The right hand that laid on Nagisa's waist soon lowered down to the male's smooth thighs, feeling the skin there for a while before teasingly making its way under the gown. Completely unaware of the hand slipping under his gown, Nagisa continued to intensely make out with his boyfriend, enjoying every single moment. 

_His kisses are so incredible, I can't even think straight. He's making me feel loved and protected, just what I wanted._

Lost in his own thoughts, he released a gasp as he realized a hand was coming too close to a certain area under his gown. "K-karma, don't-"   
Nagisa didn't need to finish his statement for the redhead to realize that he wore  _nothing_  beneath the hospital gown. Karma's eyes widened and his hand sprang out from under the hospital gown. The small blush tinted on his lover's cheeks were enough to make Nagisa even more flustered. "Uh-aha, that would've been really bad if I hadn't realized," chuckled Karma as he rubbed the back of his neck. Nagisa could only nod in response, afraid that his voice might crack if he tried speaking. However, the sound of the heart monitor beeping uncontrollably caused Nagisa to feel even more embarrassed. "S-sorry, I guess we did get carried away," the flustered male apologized as he mentally scolded his heartbeat to control itself. Karma couldn't help but laugh and reply, "No need to apologize Nagisa, it only proves of the effect that my kisses had on you~" As much as he wanted to glare at Karma for teasing him, he couldn't help but laugh with him. 

"We shouldn't really do such things in a hospital room in the first place," Nagisa chuckled, intertwining his hands with Karma's. Karma smiled lovingly at him, whispering in the same teasing tone, "But you were the one who pulled me back for  _more_." Now, he glared at the redhead for pointing that out. 

"Shut up, don't act like you don't want that too." 

"Oh I want  _way_  more than that Nagisa, but like you said, doing such things in a hospital room is naughty." 

Nagisa rolled his eyes playfully, causing Karma to smirk and press his lips against Nagisa's cheek. "I know you said you were afraid to lose me again, but it won't happen again, I promise. You're strong and made it back on your own Nagisa. I'm really happy that you came back to me." Karma pressed another kiss to Nagisa's cheek, only to make the bluenette smile widely. "It's crazy how you can go from a total pervert to the sweetest guy in the world." 

"I've always been the sweetest guy in the world, what are you talking about?" 

Nagisa chuckled quietly at Karma's response, not bothering to reply as he continued to stare down at his and Karma's intertwined hands. The redhead laid his head onto his lover's shoulder, fluttering his eyes closed as he breathed against the pale skin. "You know how crazy it is, when you asked me out the day before all hell went loose. Now that I think about it, it's actually barbaric." 

Now that Karma realizes it, Nagisa was absolutely right and the thought itself made him even more stunned. "Wow, I guess you're right," Karma said, "well, once all of this is over for good and you're coming back home  _with_  me, I'll take you out on a romantic date." Nagisa raised a questionable eyebrow to Karma before asking, "What do you mean by coming back home with you?" Karma smirked and replied, "There's no way you're gonna go back to Home 301, you're living with me. I'm sure you won't mind, right?" Nagisa could only feel the tender kisses being peppered all over his neck, as if Karma was persuading him to move in. "Doesn't it seem too much? I mean about moving in with you after dating for a couple of days. I know my house is off limits for sure, but I can always just stay at a hotel nearby." 

"Nope, I won't let my boyfriend sleep at some hotel all by himself when he can be cuddling with his sexy boyfriend all day." 

Nagisa laughed before questioning, "Excuse me, but don't you have an important job?" He continued to laugh once Karma groaned in response, knowing that he spoke the truth. "Don't remind me about that. Besides, that doesn't matter right now, my assistants are doing everything for me," Karma mumbled against Nagisa's shoulder, "everything that matters right now is getting you out of this hospital safe and sound, so we can both live our happy lives, in my house." Nagisa sighed and laid his head on top of Karma's, replying with an audible yawn. "I would feel more paranoid if I slept alone in a hotel, so I don't mind staying at your place until I find a new place for myself. Is that alright?" 

"Of course it is, I'm sure you'll have a great time at my house~" 

"I take it back." 

~*~ 

"Dr. Hiroshi, you must understand that all of this seems wrong in every way!" exclaimed Dr. Yukimara, "I refuse to believe that Mr. Shiota had been possessed, it all seems fake! Doesn't it seem strange that as soon as Mr. Akabane and I were arguing, he randomly  _turned_  back to himself? This is bullshit!" Dr Hiroshi sighed as he continued to organize his paperwork. "Dr. Yukimara, please control your language and yes, I do know this whole case is strange, but you can't just assume things!" 

"And why not? You explained to me the whole case. Mr. Shiota was found unconscious in his room, covered in those disgusting bruises and somehow, his boyfriend, Mr. Akabane, was found with him! And now it's as if the poor boy has to cover for his boyfriend by acting like he's possessed by a demon, just because Mr. Akabane's parents died there! Don't even lie to me and say that all of this seems normal." 

"I know it's not normal, it's not normal at all. But we can't accuse Karma for this case, he still remains a suspect until we have the proper evidence of who committed this crime. Until then, I still want you to continue your therapy sessions with Mr. Shiota. If you notice mood swings or anything of that matter, you already know it can be related to depression or traumatic distress. Just remember, do not make Mr. Shiota feel crazy." 

Dr. Yukimara sighed heavily as she lifted herself off the wall, her heels clicking towards Dr. Hiroshi's desk. "I can't argue with you, doctor." 

~*~

It had finally been Friday when Nagisa was officially claimed to be released after many check-ups and therapy sessions. Yet however, therapy sessions would still be necessary and most likely held at Karma's home, which didn't bother both males at all. His bruises and cuts had been taken care of, yet unfortunately, some scars are determined to stay for a long time. However, no internal injuries would stop Nagisa from going back to work or swimming in the ocean. The excitement that Nagisa felt as soon as Friday had arrived was unexplainable as he couldn't wait to wear his regular clothes and eat food that wasn't in the  _hospital_. 

"You seem really happy," Karma chuckled, watching his boyfriend smile incredibly wide as they both walked down the corridor. "You have no idea how terrible it feels to be kept in a room for 5 days straight, especially having to eat hospital food," Nagisa replied, "I just really miss the ocean and my kids!" 

Karma halted and gave him a perplexed look, only to be responded with, "Oh! I mean my kids at school, my students!" Nagisa laughed as he watched Karma release a relieved sigh while wrapping a protective arm around his waist. "Well, I can't blame you for getting tired of this place," Karma spoke quietly enough for only his lover to hear, "who would want to deal with that piece of shit food anyway? I'll make you something delicious when we get home." Nagisa's smile soon died down at the sight of Officer Kiyomi and Leone, who stood beside Dr. Hiroshi and Dr. Yukimara. He glanced at his boyfriend's face to see his reaction, and it could only be read as 'leave us alone.' 

"Mr. Shiota, Mr. Akabane, I see you're all ready to get out of here as soon as possible," smiled Dr. Hiroshi, chuckling after his sentence. Nagisa only smiled lightly at his comment and responded, "Well, I wouldn't be able to leave if it weren't for all your help. I really am grateful for everything you've done for me." Karma only observed the people across from him, noting their expressions were somewhere along the lines of  _troubled_. "So, is it fine if Nagisa and I can leave now? Or is there more to a goodbye?" 

"I believe there is," Dr. Yukimara cleared her throat before continuing, "Mr. Shiota attended all our therapy sessions and nothing out of the ordinary occurred. However, I do remember that you, Mr. Shiota, requested for an exorcism to be conducted." Karma felt his boyfriend's shoulders tense at her statement, attempting to relieve him by rubbing his waist. "I-yes-I do remember, but for now, I really have no intentions of doing it since nothing has harmed me at all. But if anything happens, I will contact you right away." 

With that being said, Karma slightly had to drag Nagisa to keep walking forward, feeling an uneasy energy around him. He knew damn well what everyone was thinking as soon as Nagisa responded. Of course, blame the boyfriend. "Before you leave, Mr. Shiota and Mr. Akabane," called out Officer Kiyomi, causing Karma to grit his teeth in annoyance. "Yes?" questioned Nagisa, turning his head to face the officer while Karma continued looking at the elevator. "This case still remains unsolved, I hope you know what I mean by that." 

"Yes, we know damn well it's unsolved because you all refuse to believe that my mother harmed Nagisa," Karma responded harshly, "all you want is to blame me for it, but guess what, you're all wasting your damn time." Nagisa stared widely at his boyfriend, completely appalled, before Karma told him, "Let's go before I get arrested for assaulting an officer." Not wanting to cause anymore trouble, he walked beside Karma towards the elevator, begging to not be stopped again or else he  _knew_  his boyfriend would cause a scene. 

~*~

"You know they think I hurt you right?" Karma pointed out as Nagisa stared out the car window. He turned his eyes over to Karma, who continued to pay attention to the road ahead of them. "Yeah, it pisses me off," Nagisa muttered, "I have no idea why they would keep blaming you, it's all just stupid." Karma scoffed and replied, "They think we're in an abusive relationship. I don't know if you realized, but as soon as they saw us walking together, they kept staring at my hand on your waist." Nagisa released a heavy sigh, throwing his head back against the car seat. "We shouldn't give any attention to it. I'm not saying it's not important, because it is, since they'll continue bombarding you with irrelevant questions, but let's not worry about something we know isn't true," Nagisa said, causing Karma to smile. "Couldn't have said it better myself, the best way to distract ourselves from this mess is to have a beautiful dinner and crazy hot sex." 

"I agree, not with the crazy hot sex." 

"It was worth a shot." 

Nagisa laughed and turned over to face the window. His eyes were fixated on the indistinct objects as they drove past, smiling pleasingly as he recognized the Sweet n' Sugar Cafe, filled with customers as usual. He knew they were close by to their homes, and the sudden thought gave him goosebumps. The whole car ride remained silent until they reached the familiar neighborhood where their homes were located. Nagisa forced himself to look away as Karma drove past Home 301, fearing that he would see something he would regret. Yet, his cursing curiosity drove him to steal a glance from the house, and of course  _she_  had to be standing behind his bedroom window. 

_Why can't she just leave me alone..._

"Nagisa, you okay?" questioned Karma, interrupting Nagisa from his thoughts as the car came to a halt. The bluenette for a split second stared ambiguously, but replaced it with a reassuring smile, not wanting to worry his lover. "More than okay, I feel much safer now with you." Karma gave him a wary look, but only smiled gently as he raised his hand to gingerly caress his angel's face. 

"Don't lie to me Nagisa, I know you saw her." 

~*~


	12. ~11~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nagisa plans to stay with Karma until his supernatural situation has finally come to an end, but will it ever come to an end?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to be honest and say that this chapter wasn't my favorite to write, except until i got to the ending and you'll see why :) but anyway, I HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOY IT!

_****_ _****_ _****_

"Don't lie to me Nagisa, I know you saw her."

Nagisa's smile faltered and the hand that had been caressing his cheek lowered down to meet his hand. He hadn't meant for Karma to see through his lies, it was only to lighten the mood. "You don't need to lie to me babe," Karma reassured Nagisa. "But doesn't it bother you? It's your mom..." the younger male pointed out, not wanting to hurt Karma anymore. Karma sighed and pulled back his hand to run it through his hair. "It does bother me, but what bothers me even more is the fact that you won't tell me your true feelings when it comes to situations like this, don't hesitate to tell me anything." After a moment, Nagisa nodded and muttered, "You're right..."

Karma smiled lightly bringing his hand back to cup Nagisa's chin and guide him closer to his face. The two stared at each other intimately, breaths ghosting over the other's lips and the feeling of being isolated in their own world. It was a moment at peace for the bluenette, completely forgetting about the demon at his bedroom window, only focusing on those gorgeous golden eyes that he never got tired of. However, he took notice of when those eyes caught the attention of something else, something else behind him. Nagisa couldn't help but feel his heartbeat quicken, feeling the anxiety come over him like a wave. 

"What?" whispered Nagisa, refusing to look back. Karma remained unresponsive and glared harshly, causing his lover to shake his arm gently, trying to catch his attention. "What's wrong?" repeated Nagisa. "It's that old woman," snarled Karma, not keeping his eyes off of her. His response only made Nagisa more confused and fearful, until he realized what Karma had meant by 'old woman'. Without questioning anymore, he whipped his head around and almost flinched at the intense glare coming from Risa. She stood across from Home 301, her glare as intense as Karma's which only defined her wrinkles more than usual. However the glare disappeared as her eyes met Nagisa's. The iconic welcoming smile Nagisa was used to was plastered onto her face, only relieving him slightly. Before the bluenette could exit the car he felt a hand grab his wrist, making him turn around to see a troubled look on Karma's face. "What are you going to tell her?" He hadn't thought about that, after all, Risa was determined to question him about his disappearance. "I'll...I'll just lie and say that I was at the hospital because I fell down the stairs, she doesn't need to know the truth." 

"What about you moving in with me? She's gonna realize since apparently, she shows up at your house early in the morning like a creep." 

"Karma don't call her that, and I guess I'll just tell her that we're gonna move in together. She's not gonna be happy about it, but it doesn't matter." 

With that statement, Karma only nodded and the two males exited the car. Risa's smile became uneasy as she spotted the redhead following behind Nagisa. 

"Nagisa! I'm so happy to see you! Where were you? I was so worried sick! I heard about an ambulance and the police getting involved, but no one knew where you were! Are you alright?" The sudden questions caused Nagisa to chuckle awkwardly and cut her off, "I'm fine! I'm fine! It's just since I'm cursed with being so clumsy, I fell down the stairs and hurt myself pretty bad, but I'm perfectly fine now!" Karma stared from the side at Nagisa's facial expressions, realizing that he was doing a good job at lying to the old woman. "But why were you gone for so long? I'm sure if it wasn't so bad, it would've taken at least a few days." 

_'This old woman sure likes asking a lot of questions'_

Karma thought to himself as Nagisa tried his best to explain without stuttering. "You see, I injured my arms and my neck pretty bad, so they had me rest there and attend to physical therapy. I'm still taking physical therapy, but I was finally released today." Nagisa smiled reassuringly to Risa who only continued to give him a look of concern. Karma noticed Risa's questioning expression, just wanting to drag Nagisa away. "Well, now that he explained, we'll be on our way now, I'm sure you're tired after that car ride,  _right Nagisa_?" 

Nagisa hinted at Karma's tone of voice, knowing that his boyfriend just wanted to go home. "Oh right, well Risa, I'll just-" 

"Wait Nagisa, I wanted to ask you some questions  _privately_ , in your home, if you don't mind."

"Well too bad, Nagisa does mind, lets go-"

"I wasn't asking  _you_ , I was asking  _Nagisa_. Your name isn't Nagisa, right?" 

Nagisa could feel the negative energy invade him as Karma aimed for his hand and grabbed him. "Oh I know my name, old lady, but Nagisa is tired and doesn't want to deal with anymore questions." Risa's tone became more strict as she questioned, "Nagisa, why are you letting him answer for you?"

"R-Risa, I'm sorry but I'm just not feeling well, after being stuck in a hospital for so long, I just want to rest." 

"But are you going to stay at  _his_  home? Nagisa, you're not moving in with him,  _right_?" 

Nagisa couldn't help but feel awful when he noticed tears brimming in her eyes. "I-I am, just for now, it's just that after the accident I got traumatized of my own house, as strange as that sounds. But I-"

"No, I don't believe a single word you're saying. He's forcing you, isn't he!?"

Nagisa gave her a perplexed expression, glancing at Karma quickly before responding, "What do you mean?" 

"You're letting him take advantage of you! Nagisa, don't let him take you! You'll regret it! Please listen to me, you need to stay with me, not with him! All he wants from you is what will happen under the sheets! He'll hurt you!" 

All the words that had been escaping her mouth caused Nagisa's eyes to water, his breath staggering and feeling an immense wave of emotions hit him. He felt a hand grasp his wrist and pull him away, making Risa's cries become louder. "Let him go! He doesn't belong to you!" she ordered, her hand reaching for Nagisa's, gripping it. Karma turned around to glare threateningly at her, his aureate eyes burning down on her emerald eyes. "Risa, please," begged Nagisa, worried for the woman as he noticed Karma was barely containing the anger inside him. "No Nagisa, just come with me. You'll be much safer, I know I'm right!"

"You heard Nagisa, I'm sure you'd be fine if you saw him tomorrow,  _right_?" 

Karma's tone of voice sent shivers down Nagisa's spine, giving him flashbacks of when they first met. 

Risa remained unspoken until she finally came to her senses, releasing the young male from her grip. "Nagisa, promise me that we will see each other tomorrow," she continued, " _privately_." Nagisa nodded and felt a small tug on his other wrist, knowing well that Karma wanted to leave as soon as possible. "We will, I'll meet you at your house." Still unsatisfied, Risa could only manage a short nod, not smiling in return. Karma turned around, not bothering to say anything else since he was already more ticked off than he expected to be. Nagisa couldn't bear the frown on Risa's face, only turning around quickly to follow after his lover. He didn't turn around, afraid that he would meet a face of depression or grief, so he ran up beside Karma, intertwining their fingers. "I'm sorry you had to go through that," Nagisa whispered, continuing to look down at the pavement. Karma had pulled out his house keys before he responded, "No need to apologize, but don't think that next time I see her, I'll be calm about it."

~*~ 

After the whole dispute, Nagisa couldn't help but smile widely at the sound of the waves that called his name. "Go ahead," Karma chuckled, not missing the pure beatitude in Nagisa's eyes as he said it. As if he were a little kid visiting the beach after a long time, Nagisa ran to the back porch and sighed in pleasure as the wind ran through his hair. 

_After being locked in a hospital room for so long, this feels like heaven_

He smiled fondly as the sky became all kinds of warm shades, comforting him from everything that had occurred before. 

"This porch brings back a lot of good memories." Nagisa turned his head from the beautiful view to spot Karma smirking at him, as he leaned against the door way with a bottle of wine in one hand and 2 wine glasses in the other. The bluenette couldn't help, but laugh as to what the redhead was referring to. "There's no way I'm going through  _that_  again," Nagisa responded as his boyfriend stepped closer to him. When Karma had reached behind him, he turned his head to continue to face the ocean while his lover pressed against him, his arms wrapping around him with the bottle still in his hand, pressing a warm kiss to his neck. "We could just have a few drinks, it's not like I'm asking you to turn into drunk Nagisa, not that I would mind~" The short male continued to keep his eyes on the ocean, pretending to have not heard what his boyfriend said. That was, until he felt a hand slip under his white button-down shirt, causing him to elbow the boy behind him. "Keep your hands off, Karma." Karma only laughed as he rubbed the right side of his stomach. "So you wouldn't want to taste a bit of  _Chateau Lafite_? It's a rather, delicious red wine," persuaded Karma, causing Nagisa to roll his eyes and chuckle. 

"Well, after being in a hospital for so long, maybe a cup of it wouldn't hurt me." Nagisa turned his body fully around, leaning against the wooden post of the porch with his arms crossed over his chest. Karma handed him a glass of wine before pouring the ambrosial liquid into it, smiling teasingly. "Don't give me that look, I will control myself this time," Nagisa stated, pressing the edge of the cup onto his lips before having a small sip. He had to admit, this wine was surely addicting. 

_Control yourself Nagisa, only one cup_

He kept telling himself that as he continued to have small sips, enjoying how the wine allured all of his senses. Karma had already poured himself a glass of the extravagant red wine, taking small sips and feeling pleased with the subtle vibe surrounding them. However, he knew that questions needed to be answered, and this moment would be the most appropriate for it to occur. 

"I don't want to ruin the mood," Karma began, as he took a seat on one of the porch chairs behind him, "but I have questions about everything that happened  _before_ , if you know what I mean." Nagisa expected this from the male, knowing well that Karma wouldn't drop the whole subject so easily. Not even startled, he simply nodded. "Why do you think Risa said all those things, about me hurting you?" questioned Karma, swirling the crimson colored liquid in his glass. "I don't really know, she's just really over protective of me so I can't blame her," Nagisa continued, "she was the first person I met when I moved her and we instantly became close. She always persuaded me about relationships and always tried to get me out of the neighborhood and meet someone special in my life. 

"I always laughed it off and never payed so much attention to relationships, until a certain devil had to move in next door. So I guess it was shocking to her when she realized that I was finally falling in love with someone and actually in a serious relationship." Nagisa finished his statement with a final sip of his wine, still craving more yet he did his best to fight it off. "Want more?" Karma offered, smiling innocently, only to receive a strong 'no' in return. Instead, he poured himself a second glass before replying, "So Risa is like a grandma to you? A mother? Because just looking at her, it seems like she doesn't want her precious son to be with a  _dangerous_  man." Nagisa laughed and responded, "She's just a good friend, either way, she still takes care of me like a son, but I don't recall you being so  _dangerous_." Karma smirked at Nagisa's attempt to tease, only looking up from his glass to see his lover's eyes staring down at the bottle of wine. "Want more?" Karma repeated, only causing Nagisa to look up at him with a shake of his head. "You know you want more wine, it's so obvious." 

"I  _do_  want more wine, but I can't act like the way I did when we were here the last time," Nagisa admitted, forcing his eyes to keep off of the bottle that called his attention. Karma chuckled and picked up the bottle of wine from the floor, pouring more liquid into his glass. "Whatever you say, Nagisa~" 

"Shut up, so what else do you want to know?" 

Karma placed the wine bottle back onto the floor as he asked, "Does she have any clue of what happened in your home?" Now that Karma mentions it, Nagisa hadn't questioned Risa about that at all, which only made him more superstitious. "No, she hasn't mentioned anything about that at all. Why?" Karma took another of sip of the wine before answering, "I don't know if it's just me, but I feel like she damn well knows my parents died there. After all, I remember her saying how I looked familiar to her, yet she didn't know exactly. Now that she thinks I'll hurt you, she might think it has something to do with my parents." 

"Well she might have an idea of what happened in the past, but she isn't wrong about the hurting part," Nagisa pointed out, "who was the one who threatened me the first night we met?" Karma put up his hands defensively as if implying that it wasn't his fault. "Okay okay, you have a point, but she doesn't know about that so she's not so easy to fool." The glass of wine that Karma had held in his hand soon became empty, causing him to refill it once again. "Uh, you sure you should have more?" Karma laughed at his lover's concern, only responding, "Don't worry about me, I'm not a lightweight nor am I someone who will call you master when I'm drunk." Nagisa groaned inwardly, hating himself for acting so foolish and not controlling his actions. Karma smiled deviously when he noticed the blush creeping up on Nagisa's cheeks, only pushing him further to fluster his lover even more. 

"It's not like I'll call you sexy, or ask you to dominant me-"

"Karma, shut up." 

"Or jump on you and whisper dirty things into your ear-"

"Karma, I will punch you-"

"Or kiss your neck and put my hand on your dick and ask for more-" 

"Karma! Shut the hell up!"

He hadn't realized when Nagisa stood inches away from him and the hand clasped down onto his mouth made him startle. His eyes remained widened for a while until he looked up with pleased expression. However, the hand placed onto his mouth made it rather difficult for him to speak, so he only stared up into those eyes that struggled to maintain eye contact. "Are you done?" Nagisa asked, an obvious tone of irritation in his voice. Karma nodded, his eyes crinkling as he smiled widely, trying to seem innocent. The young male only eyed him suspiciously, slowly moving his hand off of the redhead's mouth, only to be bitten on his hand. "Ow! Why would you do that!?" he exclaimed, pulling back his arm quickly, clutching his bitten hand to his chest. "I don't want you to cover my mouth with your hand, why not cover it with your lips?" teased Karma, sending his lover a mischievous smile. Nagisa only returned a glare and held back his hand  _tightly_  to not slap it across Karma's face. "Sometimes I wonder why I love you."

"Ouch that hurt me, take it back Nagisa."

"No, not until you say sorry for biting my hand like a dog."

"Hmm fine, I'm sorry I bit your hand, next time I'll aim for your neck."

"Apology not accepted."

~*~

**_Hmmm..._ **

**_What's the matter?_ **

**_It's not that bad, it's just that the angel didn't return to his home, he went to stay at your son's place._ **

**_What did you say?_ **

**_He's making smart moves, I guess I'll just have to possess him the least moment he expects it_ **

**_Why is he with my son!? Alone in a house! They can't possibly be in love with each other that much!_ **

**_What do you expect, the angel is alluring..._ **

**_Shut your mouth and fix this problem right away! Make him leave my son's house and get him back to Home 301_ **

**_Shouldn't you be happy that they are getting closer? Isn't that part of your plan?_ **

**_My plan was to make my son and Nagisa get closer while you took over his body! Not to fall in love while he's still conscious of his own actions! Don't you remember what I said to him before I made this plan?! I warned him to leave Home 301 and to stay away from my son, but now that I know I can use him to retrieve my son, he needs to be possessed!_ **

**_Well think about it Madam, this angel only has to make your son fall more in love with him. The more your son falls in love with him, the more successful your plan will be._ **

**_You're right, yet I don't like the idea of him being so close to my son. I just want my son closer to me, that's all...and there's only one way you can achieve that..._ **

**_Yes madam, don't worry, how many times do I have to tell you that your plan will surely be successful_ **

_~*~_

"So this is the laundry room, I have both a washing machine and a dryer so don't worry about asking me to use it when you need to wash your clothes."

The redhead had given Nagisa a tour of his house since he knew his boyfriend wouldn't know where everything was and how everything worked. Of course, Nagisa already knew a few places in the redhead's home, yet there was apparently more rooms to be shown. 

"Karma, my clothes are in my house. How do you expect me to wash my clothes when I don't have any with me."

"That won't be a problem, I guess I'll just have to either buy you clothes or you'll have to walk around naked in the house." 

Nagisa couldn't believe his boyfriend as he mentally screamed in irritation. "Karma, do I have to remind you that I have a job!" Karma laughed and responded, "Nagisa, I know you have a job, I was only kidding~" The flustered male sighed and spoke, "I don't want you to waste your money on me for no reason. I don't know if you'll mind, but maybe...you can just go to my house and get my stuff for me?" Karma remained silent for a moment, thinking about his answer until he replied, "I don't mind, after all, I won't get hurt in your home so there's no need for you to come along." Nagisa felt an uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach at Karma's response, now regretting for asking. "Wait, what  _if_  something were to happen to you? Wouldn't it be better if we both went together? I mean, when we were both alone at my house, nothing ever happened to  _us_." Karma scratched the back of his neck at the thought of it, undecided if whether or not Nagisa should come along with him. "And what  _if_  something happens to the both of us?"

"Then we die together."

Of course, Nagisa was joking, yet he made Karma sigh and go along with his idea. As the both of them made their way to the eerie home, Karma was still indecisive if his boyfriend should come with him. They fell silent as soon as they both made it outside, hoping that they wouldn't find anybody, especially Risa, while they made their way to the house. "I think it'd be better if you waited outside," mentioned Karma, before Nagisa could follow up the steps. The bluenette gave him a wary look, replying, "I don't know, I feel superstitious about you going alone, I don't wanna risk it." Karma recognized that look of concern on his lover's face, so without any protest, he allowed the young male to go inside with him. Nagisa gave him a small, reassuring smile before he pulled out a key from his pocket that was given to him from Officer Kiyomi in the hospital. 

He hesitated as he pushed the key into the keyhole, completely skeptical that nothing will go wrong as soon as he opens the door. With a heavy release of his breath, Nagisa opened the door slowly, as if the wider the door opened, the bigger his anxiety grew. "Are you sure you don't want to wait outside?" questioned Karma, noticing the look of trepidation on Nagisa's face. The aghast male soon covered up his expression with a determined smile, as he spoke, "Nah, I'll feel less worried if we go together."

With that being said, Nagisa stepped forth into his home, feeling the negativity in the air surround him immediately. 

_Oh god this was a horrible idea_

"Hey, you alright?" Karma asked with concern, placing a hand on Nagisa's waist once he noticed the unbalanced step of his lover. Nagisa lied with a nod of his head and placed a hand to his forehead, feeling a heavy weight on his shoulders. "Just felt sort of strange, but I'm fine. Let's just get what we came for and get back to your place as soon as possible." Karma nodded, removing his hand from Nagisa's waist and began scanning the area. It was all cleaned up from the incident that had occurred that day, the stairs were no longer stained with blood and the glass door in the back had been repaired. The redhead began to place his foot on the stairs, while Nagisa followed behind closely, their hands intertwined. "My room is the last one on the right," muttered Nagisa, his eyes observing the steps as they proceeded walking up. Karma nodded in response, knowing very well where Nagisa's room was located because ever since the attack, he remembered every single moment of the experience. Once they made it to the top, Karma couldn't help but remember the last time he was here. The loud banging and pounding erupting from Nagisa's room haunted his mind, and will probably haunt him forever. "Is everything okay Karma? You look sort of lost..." Karma blinked twice, his eyes meeting Nagisa's worried gaze, but only smiled to relieve his lover. "Yeah, just remembered something."

~*~

**_He's home..._ **

**_Who?_ **

**_The angel and your son, they're alone, together, in Home 301_ **

**_You can't be serious, is this plan much easier than I expected!?_ **

**_I believe so Madam, shall I make my move while we have the chance-_ **

**_Of course you should you fool! What do you think this is? This is the greatest advantage we will ever have to complete my plan_ **

**_But Madam, if I possess the angel now, your son will suspect a difference in his behavior, which will bring obstacles to your plan_ **

**_Which is why I assigned you to behave like an angel, not like the demon you are_ **

**_You speak the truth, however, once I possess the angel's body and I want to leave it, the angel will remember I possessed him again, which will most likely cause an exorcism to occur, making it more difficult for us to take over him again_ **

**_Just possess him now, immediately! What are you trying to imply?!_ **

**_The angel and your son share a rather...romantic relationship and believe me Madam, I'm sure you wouldn't want me to be involved with that_ **

**_You sick-minded fool, don't mention such disgusting details! So what is it you're saying? You want to give up the plan!?_ **

**_Never Madam, I've become to attached the angel, but what I am saying is that I allow the angel to believe we are no longer haunting him. We must be patient in order for him to believe that we will no longer possess him, which will decrease his intention to perform an exorcism_ **

**_I do not enjoy having to wait, I thought you said you would complete this task in time! Now you want to wait!? We must inflict pain on the boy, he must suffer!_ **

**_Madam, do not allow your sadistic mind to come in contact with your plan. You must think rationally in order for success, unless you want your plan to be higher at risk and we are both eliminated from entering the human world again_ **

**_I can't help but agree with you, but if this takes too much time, I will take care of it myself and I won't hesitate._ **

~*~

The time spent at Home 301 was dead silent, as Nagisa packed his important belongings into a duffel bag, along with his students' papers to grade because he couldn't just forget about his job. Karma stood by his side at all times, keeping his eye on anything that seemed  _strange_  in the room, especially if he noticed his mother. "Well, I guess that's everything," Nagisa stated as he zipped his duffel bag shut, turning his head to face Karma's. Karma nodded and remained immersed until they both made it out of the house safe and sound. Nagisa couldn't allow himself to think that everything was over, even if he made it outside without a single scratch on his body. "I'm just as surprised as you are," Karma stated, as if he read the boy's thoughts. Nagisa nodded and proceeded to walk beside Karma towards his house. "I don't think it's over, I can't let my guard down," Nagisa mentioned before they entered the house. He knew that it seemed too surreal for it all to be over, especially since he kept in mind the words that Karma's mother had told him. 

Karma's mother told him specifically to stay away from Karma and to stay away from Home 301. He had already broken both of those commands and yet, he didn't experience any suffering or paranormal activity. It's not like he  _wanted_  that, it's just that he knows he should be prepared for the worse. 

"Babe, you want something to eat?" Karma asked from the kitchen, interrupting Nagisa from his thoughts. "Yes please, I'm starving," he responded, placing his duffel bag onto the couch before entering the kitchen. He watched his boyfriend begin to assemble some ingredients before turning on the stove. "What are you gonna cook?" Nagisa questioned, his curiosity leading him to take a closer step towards his lover. "Baked Tonkatsu, you want that?" Nagisa responded with a grateful smile and an enthusiastic nod, causing Karma to chuckle and begin preparing his lover's dinner. 

~*~

"So delicious!" complimented Nagisa with a pleasurable sigh, as he filled his mouth with more pork cutlets. Karma smiled appreciatively, his head leaning on the palm of his hand. He couldn't help but adore the look of happiness coming from Nagisa, his eyes fixated only on his true love. Oblivious of the staring coming from Karma, Nagisa continued to devour his plate of food as well as his second glass of wine. As Nagisa sipped his wine, Karma couldn't help but question, "Have you ever had anyone cook for you?" Nagisa placed the cup down onto the table, replying, "Besides my mother and Risa, no, why do you ask?" Now, the bluenette met the lustful gaze coming from his boyfriend, causing him to tilt his head in confusion. "Why are you looking at me like that?" 

"Doesn't this remind you of when we first met here?" Karma mentioned, ignoring his lover's questions. Completely aware of the situation, Nagisa blushed lightly and frowned. "You ignored my question Akabane." The redhead chuckled and lifted his head off of his hand, responding, "Okay, I was only curious if you had any past lovers who may have cooked for you." Now, the bluenette chuckled and teased, "There's no need to be jealous Karma, after all, why would it matter to you?" The young male knew he was in for a challenge, and maybe it was the wine or not, he still wanted to have fun with his boyfriend. "Hmm, you want to tease me like that Nagisa~" 

Karma was astonished when he saw his boyfriend stand up from his chair and stride over to the older male, gazing at him with a seductive look. He felt himself smirk, when he realized a small shade of red on his lover's cheeks. 

_It must be the wine again..._

When Nagisa stood an inch from Karma, he bent down slowly, his face proximate to Karma's. Those azure eyes mesmerized Karma, making him crave the bluenette even more. Suddenly, a hand carded through his red hair pleasingly, bringing them closer to the point that they both felt the exhales of each other's  breaths. 

"I haven't had any past relationships you dumbass," whispered Nagisa, causing Karma to break from his enchantment and stare at him bewilderedly. With victory, Nagisa stepped back and laughed, "Wow, you should've seen the look on your face. You think I'd ever want to be the one to tease? Not a chance, it was hard for me to even keep up that act." While he enjoyed his laugh, he didn't realize the redhead stand up from his seat and push him against the glass table, causing him to gasp. "I-I was only kidding, you don't need to get angry Karma," stuttered Nagisa as he felt the intense gaze threatening him. A hand came to rest on the front of his chest, his face becoming redder as he felt it become unbuttoned slowly. 

"Finish what you started Nagisa~"

~*~


	13. ~12~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is what you all have been waiting for...well most of you, but anyways don't forget to leave a comment or kudos! Thank you all so much for the lovely support and sweet comments! You guys are amazing :)

"Finish what you started Nagisa~"

The pinned male released a heavy breath, his shirt becoming unbuttoned at a slow pace, making the atmosphere more sensual for the both of them. Karma's mouth had moved to the bluenette's jawline, lingering kisses being placed onto his hot skin. It soon became rougher, when he felt those sharp canines sink  deep enough onto his neck to form a bruise, making him feel dizzy. His hands moved from the edge of the table to the hands that unbuttoned his shirt, stopping them from continuing. "I-I don't want to do this...," stated Nagisa, gulping audibly and trembling slightly, making Karma realize that his lover was indeed nervous. The redhead retreated his lover's neck to meet his apprehensive gaze, only smiling reassuringly. "I was only messing around Nagisa~ I won't do anything you don't want to do. You trust me right?" 

"I do trust you, which is why I don't want to do this here. I-I want to do it somewhere more comfortable...." 

Karma felt his soul leave his body when he heard those words escape his boyfriend's mouth. He couldn't believe it at first, only frozen and his face blushing at the unexpected statement. "W-what?" the redhead asked dumbfounded. Nagisa groaned quietly and refused to look at Karma, only staring down at the wooden floor. "D-Don't make me repeat myself! You know what I-I mean, so don't think you're the only one who wants it too you know..." The bluenette couldn't believe what he was saying, his conscious screaming at him to stop what he was saying. 

_My mind is telling me no, but whenever I look at Karma and he teases me like that, my body is saying the opposite_

Karma remained silent, still processing what his lover meant. Nagisa's hands left Karma's and allowed him to continue to undress him, while he ran his fingers through the red hair. "Are you gonna do something or no?" whispered Nagisa, his eyes now locking with Karma's. 

_Fuck._

Without hesitation, Karma lifted Nagisa, causing the young male to yelp in surprise and wrap his legs around his lover's waist. "You better not be messing with me Nagisa," warned Karma, as he could feel his sexual desires take over his mind. He knew that he wouldn't be able to control himself once he saw Nagisa beneath him,  _flustered_ ,  _moaning_ ,  _an_   _erotic mess_. Nagisa responded with a shake of his head, bringing his lips to Karma's for a passionate kiss, beginning to lose his senses from how pleasurable it felt. 

It was struggling enough for Karma to guide both of them to the bottom of the stairs, since he was enraptured with the feeling of Nagisa's tongue sliding with his own. Of course, he knew it would be much more complicated to climb up the stairs with his lover wrapped around him, and Karma was not in the mood to be patient at a time like this. Once he broke the kiss, both males gasped for air, breathing against each other's mouths. Karma whispered in between breaths, "Stand up," and Nagisa obliged immediately, but soon gasped when he felt himself being put over Karma's shoulder. 

"W-what are you doing?!" Nagisa exclaimed, his hands punching Karma's back. At first he thought Karma had been teasing him all along, and picked him up like a child purposely, until he felt a slap on his ass cheek, causing him to shriek. "Isn't it obvious, I'm bringing you to  _our_  room. It's more comfortable to have sex there, right?" With a heavy gulp, Nagisa simply nodded in agreement, knowing that Karma was completely sincere and nothing would stop him. The redhead carried the young male up the stairs at a rather fast pace, unable to control the excitement inside him. As soon as Karma made it to the top of the stairs, he placed Nagisa in front of him, reverently pushing their lips together. They refused to break the kiss as Karma led them both to his room, knowing well with his eyes closed where it was located. 

Nagisa roamed his hands through the red hair, pulling some strands to hear Karma release those pleasurable moans. His back met with the door to Karma's room which was quickly opened, causing Nagisa to stumble a bit. 

_It's actually happening, it's actually happening, it's actually happening, it's actually happening, it's actually happening_

"Get on the bed," Karma whispered hotly into his lover's ear, sending a wave of vibrations throughout Nagisa's body, especially in his lower region. Obliging eagerly, Nagisa backed up towards the bed, taking a seat with his back against the headboard, anxiously waiting as he watched Karma pull off his shirt. Nagisa shamelessly stared at the six pack with avidity, only causing the redhead to smirk. Without another second to waste, Karma stepped onto his bed, crawling over to his lover while their eyes locked and screamed appetence. Before Karma would let his lust  _completely_  take over him, he grabbed Nagisa's leg and pulled him down roughly, causing the bluenette to gasp and lay beneath him completely.  _This_  sight before him, Nagisa flustered with his shirt unbuttoned, his chest heaving up and down as he lay beneath him, was enough for him to finally snap. 

"K-karma!" 

Nagisa felt Karma's hands roam down to his ass and massage it, causing him to gasp as the grip became tighter. "You have no idea how bad I've been craving this," Karma seductively murmured into Nagisa's ear as he allowed himself to touch anywhere he wanted. He wasn't lying to his lover, not at all. "I've been fantasizing it since the first day I saw you, your innocent eyes, your gorgeous smile, your perfect body...Fuck, I want to see you become a mess." Nagisa moaned loudly as Karma moved his hand onto his shorts, groping him from the front unexpectedly. Then the hand moved into his pants, only causing his breath to become more uneven. It was all happening so fast, that he couldn't keep up with the actions at all. 

He trembled as Karma sucked his neck ravishingly, as if the redhead hadn't had anything in his mouth for weeks. "M-make me a mess then," pleaded Nagisa. Karma's movements halted for a moment before he smiled deviously and lifted his head to stare down into Nagisa's eyes. 

"Beg for it." 

Nagisa eyes opened widely as he felt a finger tease his entrance, gasping audibly as he stuttered, "W-wait, what about lube?" Karma smirked and whispered against his cheek, "Hmm? Who said I was gonna stick it in yet? Do you want that Nagisa?" He continued to press the tip of his finger against his lover's hole, teasing him shamelessly while Nagisa trembled from the feeling. "Y-yes, please." Karma pecked Nagisa's cheek gently before reaching over to his cabinet drawer to pull out a bottle of lube and a condom. The bluenette gulped as he watched Karma pour the substance onto his fingers, and soon yelped once his pants were pulled down. He noticed the look of desire in Karma's eyes as it roamed all over his figure, causing the bluenette to feel a sense of confidence and delight. The cold finger now probing his entrance made him bite his lip to stop a whimper from releasing; not realizing that his action caused Karma to attack his lips. The sudden kiss had startled him, but not as much as he felt the finger slowly enter inside him.

"Ah-ngh-Karma," he moaned into Karma's mouth. Karma moved deeper inside once he received a nod from Nagisa. "Is this fine?" The finger inside of him began going at a steady pace, causing Nagisa to gasp and his member to twitch. "Y-yeah, I'm fine," the writhing male barely managed to reply, his quiet moans getting the best of him. Karma only chuckled, admiring how hard Nagisa was trying to hold in it, but he knew all too well that he wouldn't be quiet for too long. 

_Let's see his reaction once I do this..._

He enjoyed the sight as he surprised Nagisa with an addition to two more fingers, now making it three in total. The gratifying moan that erupted from Nagisa only aroused the redhead more, making him go at a much faster pace. Nagisa couldn't control the blatant whimpers and moans escaping his mouth as he felt the fingers inside of him rub against every pleasurable place. That was until Karma hit his prostate and Nagisa could barely manage to breathe. "Oh fuck!" the bluenette moaned in pure bliss, his hands pulling the redhead down for a passionate kiss. Nagisa couldn't believe how incredible this felt, even though Karma still hadn't put  _it_  in yet, which still left him wondering how that would feel. "K-Karma, just put it in already," he pleaded, running his hands up his lover's neck to cup his face. 

_There's no going back_

"Nagisa, I know that you know how bad I want this, but I don't want to force you into anything, I can still be satisfied with-"

"Don't you dare try and act all like a gentlemen because now isn't the time, I want it right  _fucking_  now." 

Karma couldn't help but feel alarmed when he noticed how stern Nagisa sounded, and he thought  _he_  was impatient. He chuckled to cover up his expression of shock, and proceeded to fulfill Nagisa's wishes. "I won't act like a gentlemen then, you alright with that?" questioned Karma, who noticed a hint of fear in Nagisa's eyes. "Well this is my f-first time, so I'd appreciate it-"

"Wait!" Karma exclaimed, sitting up immediately, "You haven't done this before?" Nagisa felt a loss of heat as soon as Karma was off of him, causing him to groan and frown. "I haven't had sex at all! I mean, I have had relationships before, but never this serious..." Now he just wanted to bury himself alive with the way Karma looked at him bizarrely. "Don't give me that look!" Nagisa shouted, throwing a small pillow at the redhead's face who caught it immediately. "N-no, it's nothing bad, it's just-how do I put this-you're handsome so I would've thought that you had sex with someone already," Karma explained, immediately regretting his words as he noticed the glare on Nagisa's face. "So what! Are you saying that people would only sleep with me because of my physical appearance? Is that  _why_  you want to have sex?" Nagisa questioned, beginning to feel regret and anxiety.

Karma shook his head violently, grabbing Nagisa's hand as he replied, "Never, I already told you that I'm in love with you, not just your physical appearance, but everything about you. The fact that you're a virgin makes me even happier to know that you trust me enough to do this." Nagisa kept his frown on, however, the radiating blush on his face said otherwise. He felt Karma press gentle kisses from his abdomen to his lips, causing him to sigh and give in, only whispering, "I do trust you." Karma smiled gratefully, continuing their amorous session by sitting back and ripping the condom packet with his teeth. Once he unzipped his pants and lowered his boxers, he steadily placed the condom onto his cock, rubbing enough lube onto it before he spread his lover's legs. He felt the tremble of Nagisa's legs as he placed them over his shoulder, so he placed gentle kisses over his inner thighs to soothe him. "Just tell me when you want me to stop," Karma advised him, before placing his tip at Nagisa's entrance. The bluenette nodded, whimpering quietly as Karma entered him carefully. He had to admit, it was painful, but he didn't want the redhead to wait so long so he only nodded to go further. Karma breathed out in satisfaction as he felt the warmth surround his length, only causing him to grip the headboard to maintain control. 

_I would never forgive myself if I hurt Nagisa_

"K-karma, I'm fine," Nagisa stated, placing his arms over his boyfriend's neck to assure him. The two lovers shared a reverently kiss as Karma rolled his hips, thrusting at a faster pace. Nagisa sighed in pleasure as he felt every inch of Karma inside of him, throwing his head back as it penetrated him gravely. "Oh my god, fuck!" he moaned, his arms clutching tightly onto Karma's neck. The sounds of ecstasy erupting from Nagisa only drove Karma to push himself forward with more strength. Both their hearts were beating at an intense pace, their breaths becoming rapid as they both felt the same sensation. "Karma-it feels so good-ah!" 

Precum coated their stomachs as they both thrusted against each other in a sinful way. The arousal Nagisa felt in the pit of his stomach became too much for him to handle once Karma lowered his head to suck his nipples. "S-stop, I can't-Karma!" he exclaimed, feeling the multiple stimulations as his back arched in a perfect bow. "You sound so pretty baby," praised the redhead, enjoying the effect he had on Nagisa and the body under him writhe uncontrollably. He was panting, beginning to feel his climax come closer as Nagisa tightened around him, causing him to grit his teeth. "Nagisa-" Karma stammered, his voice full of euphoria as he thrusted his hips vehemently, biting the collarbone of his lover severely. 

Nagisa shook weakly as he tossed his head back and released a high pitched cry, his body quaking as he came. Karma came at he sight of his lover's climax, his semen releasing into the condom as he moaned lowly into Nagisa's neck. The two males laid still, catching up with their breaths as they recovered from their prodigious, erotic fornication. Nagisa played with Karma's hair as he breathed out, "That felt...amazing." The older male released a breathless laugh, lifting his head up to face Nagisa's flushed face. "Wanna go again?" offered Karma, only to feel a small tug of his hair. "No thanks, don't you think a bath would be better?" The sticky ambiance surrounding them caused them to finally get off one another, the redhead pressing a kiss to his boyfriend's forehead before standing up. "I'll go start it," he announced before heading towards the bathroom located in his room. Nagisa smiled and couldn't help but blush bashfully as he let all the thoughts sink in. He stared down at his stomach, only to cringe at the white substance coating his stomach. 

_I never thought sex would be that messy, but it was definitely worth it_

His smile soon left his face, as he tried to lift himself off of the bed, an unexplainable pain coursing through his lower back and ass. All he could do was lay back down and groan in pain, his hands shooting up to rub his face in frustration.

_I take it back_

~*~

Karma's devious teasing only caused Nagisa to glare and threaten to kill him. "Don't give me that look, you wanted it too right?" Karma rubbed shampoo onto Nagisa's head, running his fingers through the silky blue strands that belonged to his boyfriend. Nagisa could only reply with a defeated sigh, laying his head back against his lover's shoulder. He felt those smooth hands rub over downwards towards his  arms and fall around his waist, entrapping him against Karma's chest. The ripples of water were the only sound to be heard as the two lovers rested heavenly with each other's presence, pleased with the warm water engulfing their bodies into a pure state of bliss. 

"I didn't hurt you that bad, right?" 

The sudden question caused Nagisa to open his eyes, turning his head slightly to view Karma's look of concern. He smiled reassuringly, "I already told you Karma, don't worry so much about it. Besides, you'll just have to take care of me." Nagisa felt relieved when he noticed the smirk appear on Karma's face, only chucking as he felt the male kiss his temple. "So now you want to be spoiled?" murmured Karma as he continued to place lingering kisses down Nagisa's dripping neck. "Hmm~I wouldn't mind picturing you in a maid outfit trying to take care of me-ow! Okay I was kidding!" the bluenette exclaimed, reacting to the rather  _dark_  bite placed onto his shoulder. Karma chuckled deeply, blowing over the bruise before returning it an apologetic kiss. "I guess I'll have to be taking care of you  _a lot_  from now on, since I don't have any self control Nagisa..."

The young male gulped as he felt hands caress his inner thigh, taking his breath away. "Karma, don't get any ideas, we need to clean up not-ah!" His hand grasped Karma's wrist to pull it away from his dick, not wanting to feel aroused again. "That was a sexy moan, can I hear it again?" breathed Karma against Nagisa's ear, nibbling his earlobe as he used his other hand to play with his boyfriend's nipples. Before Nagisa would completely fall into the lascivious sensation a  _second_  time, the doorbell suddenly rang, causing both of them to halt. 

Karma groaned in exasperation, completely irritated that whoever  _dared_  to ring that doorbell interrupted his amative activities. "I'll be right back," the agitated male announced, lifting Nagisa slightly to step out of the bath. He put on a white robe, unmindful of the soap that remained on his head while Nagisa said nothing, only laughed to himself. Once the redhead made his way downstairs, he headed towards the front door still irked, leaving him with an obvious pissed expression. But it was as if God was testing his patience today because once he opened the door, the person who happened to ring the bell was the last person he wanted to see. 

"What the hell are you doing here?" he spat with his eyes narrowed in animosity. 

"Where is Nagisa? Nagisa!" 

~*~

Nagisa laid composedly in the bath, playing with the water occasionally as he waited for Karma's presence. His tranquillity however, was interrupted as soon as he heard his name being called...from a woman. At first he thought his mind was playing tricks on him and only remained still until Karma's loud bickering was perceptible. Pain shot through his lower back once he sat up too quickly, gritting his teeth and gripping the edge of the tub. "Damnit," he cursed, slowly moving out of the water and reaching for a white robe. He hastily put on the white clothing and made his way down the stairs. 

"Why isn't he answering me? What did you do to him?!" 

"I told you already, you crazy old lady! He's fine with me and he will see you tomorrow! Now leave!"

"Karma, what's wrong?" the concerned bluenette questioned, making his way beside his lover. His eyes widened in shock as he felt an unsettling aura with the old woman in front of him. "Risa? What are you doing here?" His question remained unanswered as the old woman stared at him with a look of disbelief and aversion. Instead Karma answered, "She just showed up out of nowhere, tell her to leave or else-" 

"Karma, it's okay I'll talk to her just go...do something I don't know," replied Nagisa, not wanting any further situations. With that being said, Karma stormed off to the kitchen, not being able to restrain his temper. Once Nagisa and Risa were left alone, the old woman whispered in revulsion, "I'm-I'm too late," staring intently at the dark bruises that were scattered across Nagisa's collarbone and neck. With confusion, Nagisa titled his head. "What do you mean Risa? Too late for what?" 

"You gave him everything! Nagisa, how could you? I-I don't even know who you are anymore! How dare you let this  _devil_  take over you in the sheets!" 

Now Nagisa knew what she was referring to. In embarrassment, he lifted the bath robe higher to cover his marks. "R-Risa, you don't know what you're saying! I already told you that Karma isn't a devil or whatever you think he is! He's my boyfriend and you need to accept that! Please just go, I'll talk to you tomorrow..." Before Nagisa could shut the door, a hand lunged at his wrist and gripped it with inhuman strength. He yelped as he was pulled forward slightly, locking his eyes with Risa's. 

"Nagisa...you don't know who that man is...please believe me..." 

~*~


	14. ~13~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who becomes the devil in disguise?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so happy I was able to update during exam week (for those of you who are taking PARCC, I'm taking it this whole week) But anyways, I really wanted to thank a lot of you for enjoying this fic so much, it really does motivate me to write even more :D I seriously love you guys so much!! I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS CHAPTER!!

"Is she gone?" questioned Karma before gulping down a glass of water. The bluenette had entered the kitchen, clutching his wrist with his left hand clandestinely, not wanting the redhead to realize that a dark bruise began to form on his pale skin. "Yeah, I just shut the door and she was gone," responded the young male as he leaned against the doorway, watching his boyfriend put away the empty glass. He rubbed his arm awkwardly, mumbling, "I don't know about you, but the mood was ruined once she showed up..." 

"What?" asked Karma, not hearing his boyfriend clearly. Nagisa huffed in annoyance and stated, "The mood was ruined once she showed up, so I guess I'll go finish washing myself, I won't take long." Before the short male could even turn around his boyfriend grasped his right wrist, causing him to wince in pain. He knew Karma wasn't oblivious to realize the bruise that seemed rather harsh. "Did I do this?" the redhead asked in concern, looking into his lover's eyes. Quickly, Nagisa took back his arm and shook his head, admitting, "It was Risa, she...she just grabbed my wrist painfully before I could even shut the door." He heard the male in front of him clench his teeth in anger, only to add, "B-but it doesn't hurt that bad, I'm sure it'll be fine once I ice it or something." 

"Don't you realize something strange about her, Nagisa? An old woman gave you this bruise!" he pointed out, "since when do old women have the strength to give you a bruise this afflictive, especially for her age." The victim couldn't argue with that, after all, it perplexed him just as much as his boyfriend. "I know what you mean, but it doesn't matter right now. Besides, there's no way nobody in this world will change my mind about leaving you," Nagisa assured, standing on the tip of his toes to plant a kiss on his lover's cheek. He smiled alluringly, causing the redhead to return the smile and kiss his forehead. "I know you won't, it's too late for that now," teased Karma as he wrapped his arms around his beloved's waist, "and our  _fun_  session won't end because of some old lady. So where did we leave off?" 

The bluenette burst out in laughter as he was carried unhesitatingly, only admiring how Karma could make him forget about his problems. Being in his arms was enough for him to call a safe haven. 

~*~

The following Saturday morning consisted of many kisses and a delectable breakfast. In this case,  _Nagisa_  was Karma's breakfast. 

"Can I have a break, jeez," Nagisa groaned as he washed his face with cold water. Karma only laughed and continued to brush his teeth. The bruised bluenette sighed and dried his face with a towel, afterwards glaring at his lover's mischievous look. "I'm serious Karma, I deserve an actual breakfast with  _food_!" he declared, exiting the bathroom promptly once Karma tried aiming to grab his ass. "Awe," Karma cooed before spitting the toothpaste into the sink, "my dick wasn't enough for you?" He received a groan for an answer and couldn't help but continue to tease his boyfriend, knowing well by now that it irritated him. 

Karma finished his morning routine by fixing his disheveled bed hair and changing into a comfortable outfit for the day. He made his way downstairs, greeting his lover with a kiss on his forehead once he entered the kitchen. "You don't have anything to do today?" questioned the young male as he sat at kitchen island. "Nope, I get back to work on Monday so today and tomorrow will only be about you and me," responded the redhead with a sly smile. Nagisa rolled his eyes and placed his chin onto his hand, watching his boyfriend prepare their breakfast. "I hope I'm not distracting you too much from work. After all, once I get back to work, I wouldn't want you to be worried or anything," Nagisa said, "I'll be fine..."

"Of course you'll be fine and don't worry, you're never a distraction, you're just my number one priority is all," Karma stated as he placed an empty glass in front of his boyfriend. Nagisa smiled with admiration and teased, "You see, now Prince Charming Karma is here." The so called prince rolled his eyes and returned to his cooking. Meanwhile, the bluenette headed towards the fridge to grab a container of orange juice to go along with his breakfast. 

"Not to ruin the happy mood, but I'm still talking with Risa today..." Nagisa heard Karma's actions halt and noticed his shoulders stiffen slightly at the name of the old woman. The redhead only nodded and murmured under his breath, causing Nagisa to tilt his head in confusion. "I said I can't stop you from going to see her, so just be careful," Karma answered, his back still facing his boyfriend. Nagisa only replied in agreement, but frowned as time went by in silence. He didn't mean to upset Karma at all, in fact, he didn't think it would upset him so much that as soon as Karma finished their breakfast, he sat quietly across from him. 

"You're not mad are you?" 

"No, why do you ask?"

Nagisa huffed in annoyance before saying, "Because you're not talking and you completely avoided looking at me once I told you about Risa." Karma sighed and put down his spoon, his attention now focused on his lover. "I was just thinking about some things," he replied simply with a tired expression. It only irritated Nagisa more, knowing that Karma was trying to avoid discussing about the subject. "What things?" the young male pressed on. He waited for a few seconds due to Karma chewing on his waffle, until he finally swallowed and replied, "I was thinking about the stupid bullshit she's gonna tell you." 

Nagisa raised an eyebrow and before he could ask once more, Karma beat him to it. "I lied before, I am angry. But not at you, only at her. She pisses me off because I know damn well she won't ever leave us alone, no matter how many times we tell her to accept it." He brought another piece of the waffle into his mouth, before continuing, "She's going to mention a bunch of fake shit Nagisa, and I know that because from what she said before, it's only gonna get worse." 

The short male only remained silent for a few moments before sighing. "I know she's going to talk bad about you Karma, and she's definitely going to scold me about what happened yesterday." Nagisa bit into a piece of his waffle, only chewing quickly to finish his statement. "But there's no way, she's ever going to convince me to leave you. If you're afraid about that then don't be." Karma glanced up from his food to spot the small smile on Nagisa's face, returning the smile as well. "You're right, I'm just worried that she might do something crazy to you, are you sure you wouldn't want me to come?" Nagisa only laughed in response, stating, "If you were to come, I'm sure she would go on a rampage." However the laughter came to a stop as the bluenette could've sworn he felt a repulsive feeling in his stomach.

He brought a hand up to his mouth and felt liquid spilling slowly onto it. His pale skin was being painted with the red fluid from inside his body and all he could do was sit there and frantically look around the room. Karma had been occupying himself with his food, unaware of the scene occurring before him. "I-I'll be right back," Nagisa mumbled quickly before sprinting off to the bathroom with his hand clamped over his mouth. Karma was startled at the sound of Nagisa's voice choking and wrenching as it echoed off the bathroom walls. Immediately, he ran to the bathroom and spotted his lover on his knees, his head held inches above the toilet and his body uncontrollably shivering. 

"N-nagisa?" he began, "what's wrong? Are you sick or something?" He knelt down beside his boyfriend, only to gasp at the sight of immense blood floating in the toilet. Blood stained Nagisa's chin and parts of his hair, his skin becoming awfully paler than it was. To Karma, he almost seemed near death which only concerned him even more. "Babe, we need to get you to a hospital, come on I'll carry you," Karma whispered gently, wrapping his arm around his lover's waist. Suddenly, Nagisa raised his head and smiled, rather terrifyingly due to the blood staining his teeth as well. "I-I'm fine, really, I guess I'm just feeling a bit sick is all," he replied, standing up on his own while Karma followed. "What do you mean  _you're fine_? You're clearly not, you just threw up a lot of blood, that's not safe!" 

The redhead only stared at Nagisa with bewilderment, but the young male made his way to the sink and washed everything that was stained in blood. "I'm fine Karma, I just felt light headed," Nagisa announced, wiping the blood off his chin with a wipe. He could feel the intense stare of his boyfriend from behind, so all he could manage to do was avoid eye contact. He knew that vomiting blood was nowhere near normal. In fact, it was worse than Karma would think because vomiting blood was only a  _sign_  that Nagisa would know. 

_The demon came back to get me_

Nagisa had to wash his eyes forcefully to avoid letting fearful tears run down his cheeks. 

_It's okay Nagisa, just be strong, think positive_

"Nagisa? Is there something you're hiding?" Karma questioned, coming beside his boyfriend to let his hands run through the wet ends of Nagisa's hair. The bluenette shook his head as he dried his face with a towel, muttering, "I'm fine. I'm fine. I'm always fine. I just need to be with you." Karma placed his hands onto Nagisa's shoulder, forcing him to turn around to meet his stern gaze. "Nagisa, tell me the truth...is it the demon again?" Karma questioned in apprehension. He pressed his hand delicately onto his boyfriend's pale cheek, rubbing it with his thumb. "Please, I thought I told you that-" 

"Yes." 

Nagisa breathed out, his gaze becoming cloudy and moving down towards the floor. "Y-yes," he repeated dismally, knowing now that this demon will never leave him alone unless an exorcism would be carried out. He allowed his tears to stream down his cheeks, he allowed the fear inside of him to become visible with every tremble in his body, he allowed his lover to embrace him with small whispers of comfort into his ear. "I promise you, that this time you won't be taken away, I swear on my life," Karma whispered, pressing a light kiss onto Nagisa's temple for reassurance. The bluenette pressed his face further into the redhead's chest, his sobbing becoming louder with every second passing by. "I-I don't want to be taken away, Karma," Nagisa stammered, "I want an exorcism." 

"Nagisa, you don't need one." 

Nagisa's eyes widened in shock as he heard a small chuckle from the redhead. 

_W-what? Why is he laughing?_

The young male pushed himself off of his boyfriend, only to see a demon. He gasped in horror, not believing the unknown figure that stood across from him. 

"Awee, my angel," the recognizable dark voice had cooed in admiration as Nagisa backed away from the bathroom into the hallway. "Did you miss me?" 

"G-get the hell away from me! Where's Karma? Karma!" Nagisa screamed in fear. The dark figure only laughed and suddenly appeared centimeters away from the struck bluenette. "Your precious boyfriend isn't here right now, my sweet angel. But he will be as soon as you obey me." Nagisa's breath hitched as he felt something run down his cheek all the way to his neck. All he could manage was to breathe at an uneven pace and stand still while the dark aura surrounded him. The dark figure then spoke. 

"My angel, you are a very fortunate person to be part of such a difficult and deadly mission. But don't worry, I'm sure we'll both have fun as we bring Madam's son with us to hell, right?" 

Nagisa remained silent as the demon continued to speak, his anxiety growing worse as his  _mission_ was being explained thoroughly. He couldn't do it. There was no way. He would rather suffer alone. 

"But the problem is the therapy lady and old woman.  _We_  need to get rid of them for good.  _We_ need to accomplish this plan. Which is why I want to make an offer with you angel." 

The aura wrapped around Nagisa's neck in a threatening matter. 

"If you behave and don't perform any of that exorcism bullshit, I promise you won't have to suffer or feel possessed in any way. However, once Madam orders me to take back her son, I will possess you and perform the last step myself, and you won't feel guilty." 

_As if that's supposed to make me feel better_

"Why me?"

"Because you are the closest with Madam's son, my sweet angel. Your kind personality and appearance is enough to fool anyone! Haven't you ever heard of the saying,  _devil in disguise_?" 

Nagisa did not respond.

"So, I'm sure you know what your duty is. Behave and pretend that this encounter never happened. Don't act differently or else Madam's son will certainly notice something. Make sure you do exactly what I tell you and even if you  _think_  about doing something stupid, I'll be right there to stop you." 

_"Nagisa?"_

"My sweet angel, I'll be watching you." 

_"Nagisa?!"_

The bluenette opened his eyes and lifted his head off of the kitchen island. Karma chuckled as he noticed the bashful look on his boyfriend's face. "W-what happened?" Nagisa questioned quietly, feeling incredibly confused and cautious. 

_Was it all just a dream?_

"You fell asleep while I was making breakfast, you started mentioning Risa and then suddenly you knocked out. I guess I really did exhaust you~" Karma teased with a playful wink. 

**_Don't act differently_ **

Nagisa remembered his encounter with the demon possessing him and realized that it was no dream. It was reality in another dimension and he knew he would suffer if he made one wrong move. 

"Oi, cat got your tongue?" 

Nagisa blinked in realization as Karma's face stood inches away from his. He immediately glared and told him, "No, I'm just hungry. Shouldn't you be cooking?" 

"Awee, is Nagisa mad? Are you mad that I made you so tired from moaning a lot and screaming my na-"

"Shut up you perverted devil!" he laughed, playfully pushing Karma's face away.

_I have to pretend like nothing has changed Karma...I'm sorry about how this is gonna end_

~*~

As the day went by, Nagisa suffered silently, listening to the voice in the back of his head ordering him to take action. 

**_You better go see that old woman today, she's the first one to go_ **

Nagisa bit his lip in anguish and grabbed tightly onto the hem of his cardigan. Karma had shown no opposition towards Nagisa meeting with Risa, so he decided to occupy himself with his paperwork and some phone calls. The bluenette was already standing outside, enjoying the cool breeze that somewhat helped to ease his mind. 

_I'm not so sure I can do this_

_**If you don't go through with it, you know the consequences**  _

_I do, but why do we need to hurt her? She didn't do anything wrong!_

**_She's getting in the way my angel, she's too troubling to deal with and has a good eye when it comes to problems_ **

_Wouldn't this mission become more of a problem if I did get rid of her? There's no way I can do this..._

"Nagisa!" 

**_Looks like she's here, you know what to do_ **

"Nagisa! I wanted to apologize about yesterday," she began as she approached the young male, "I was not behaving like myself yesterday. I guess I was being too over protective, I'm so sorry." Nagisa smiled gently and replied, "No need to apologize Risa, I just hope that there are no problems between you and me. I really want you to accept my relationship with Karma." 

The old woman hesitated before responding, "I wish I could accept Nagisa, but I must tell you something about that man. It's critical." 

**_Tell her that you two should discuss in her home_ **

"I-I see, would you mind if we spoke privately at your house?" A flash of hope sparkled in Risa's eyes, she nodded and smiled. 

**_Now just keep talking with her until I tell you when to take action_ **

Nagisa gulped audibly as Risa led him to her black and white home. "It's been a while since you've been over, right Nagisa?" The male nodded without saying a word, afraid that his voice might crack due to the fear coursing through his body. Eventually, the two arrived at Risa's home and settled in, taking a seat at the kitchen table. "Would you like some tea, Nagisa?" 

"Yes please, thank you." 

Risa turned on the stove before filling the kettle with water. Oddly, Nagisa felt something strange, not just because there was a demon currently possessing him, but something  _strange_  from Risa. Like the old woman seemed to be hiding something. 

"Do you know Karma Akabane?" 

The sudden question caused him to flinch. "What do you mean by  _knowing_  him?" Risa set the kettle over the stove before turning around to take a seat across from Nagisa. "I mean, do you know anything about him? His childhood? His teenage years?" 

**_What a rather nosy old woman, I'm sure Madam wouldn't hesitate to kill her_ **

"Not quite, I do know about his parents though," Nagisa responded, ignoring the demon in his mind. Risa coughed into her fist before saying, "I'm sure we all know what happened in your home, Nagisa." 

"Then why did no one tell me anything!" Nagisa exclaimed, not realizing that he frightened the old woman. 

"Nagisa, it was for your own good. We never spoke of it because we feared that the curse would awaken," she spoke rather quietly. The young male felt goosebumps form on his skin as he whispered, "The curse would awaken..." 

"Yes, I'm sure if you put all the pieces together Nagisa, you know exactly  _who_  awakened this curse." 

**_She's knows a bit too much information my angel, shall we begin_ **

"So this is what you wanted to talk with me about? Karma woke up the curse?" The bluenette couldn't help but let his curiosity take over. He  _needed_  to know everything. 

"Karma is their cursed son. I knew their parents very well and his mother was, pardon my language, a horrible bitch. She treated everyone around her awfully and acted as if she were the queen of this world. The husband on the other hand was respectful and always greeted the neighbors when they were on their honeymoon. But that one night, they were murdered and to this day no one has been suspected.

"There are many rumors or theories about this unsolved case. Many claim that the mother killed her own husband and committed suicide afterwards. Others say that someone from the neighborhood who despised her so much killed her and had no other choice but to murder the husband as well." 

_Why haven't I heard of this_

"B-but this still doesn't have anything to do with Karma! Karma is a victim and suffered growing up without any parents!" Nagisa pointed out, feeling incredibly upset for his lover. Abruptly, the kettle whistled loudly, causing Risa to stand up carefully to turn off the stove. Dead silence filled the room. 

"Karma is here for revenge, and you're the first one he wants to get rid of." 

Nagisa slammed his hands onto the table furiously as he stood up. "Lies! He loves me Risa! He hasn't demonstrated any harm to me ever since we met!" 

_But he did, when we first met_

"Nagisa, he may not show any violence to you now. But as soon as he has you wrapped around his finger and trapped, you'll regret the day you were even born." 

"Why are you saying these things Risa?! How do you know for sure that Karma wants to hurt me?! You don't even know Karma!" 

Risa served two cups of tea for the both of them, placing it onto the table before gazing into Nagisa's eyes. 

"One day, Karma came into my home, pressed a knife to my neck and threatened me to stay away from you. He told me not to interfere with his plan to find out who truly killed his parents! Don't you see Nagisa, I'm trying to protect you, but you let him manipulate you in any way possible! He already took your innocence away and made you go against me! I want my precious Nagisa back!" 

Nagisa felt tears slip out of his eyes, trickling slowly down his cheek. 

_I don't even know who to believe anymore_

**_I say we should believe me and get rid of her. Do you really believe her, my angel? She_ _'s_ _lying to you, she only wants your attention_ **

"I'm sorry Risa, I can't believe you." 

**_What a good angel, now let's get rid of her_ **

"Okay," Nagisa whispered before allowing the demon to possess him and complete the unforgivable task. 

_Risa, I will no longer have to hear your complaints or worries..._

~*~


	15. ~14~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nagisa has dealt with too much pain, will he actually lose his mind?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so so so so so sorry for how late I updated this chapter! As exams came around, I haven't put so much attention on this fic, but don't worry I will never abandon it :) I'm just very excited that summer break is close which means I'll have more time for this fanfic!! Anyways, I seriously apologize for the long wait and I hope you guys forgive me <3 PLEASE ENJOY!!!

The night ended with blood curling screams of agony and the traumatizing echoes of blood splashing onto the wall. Every slash and stab turned vigorous after each one, and the cries that erupted from the old woman's mouth became quieter as the pool of blood became larger. 

_I'm so sorry Risa, it isn't me_

**_It may not be you, but it is still your body that I'm using_ **

Nagisa, or in this case the demon, stabbed mercilessly and smiled proudly as he watched the life slip away from Risa. Her eyes remained wide open, only watching in shock and pain. Blood spurted out from her mouth and dribbled down her chin onto the floor. 

**_My angel, it appears that this will be a huge mess to clean up_ **

_Please stop!_

Nagisa's movements halted as he came back to life. He panted heavily and cold sweat dripped down his forehead. The knife in his hand fell to the floor and so did his knees. All he did was stare at the lifeless body before him, feeling tears of guilt trail down his face. 

"R-Risa," he barely whispered. 

**_She's dead my angel. Now I believe it's time we handle this before someone comes._ **

"W-why? What the hell?" Nagisa whispered in disbelief. He stared down at his hands that were painted with blood, along with his clothing and face. 

**_What do you mean 'why'? The old woman was screaming pretty loud and who knows if someone heard...just hurry up and start cleaning._ **

"H-how?" This whole mission was driving him into madness. He ignored his blood stained hands and buried it into his hair, only pulling it in frustration. "What the hell is going on! What have I done!" 

**_Keep your voice down! If you want to get caught and let me torture you in jail, be my guest! But if you actually want to get away with this, calm down and listen to me!_ **

"H-how can I calm down when I just killed Risa? S-She took care of me ever since I came here! I can't ever live with myself!" Nagisa buried his head further into his arms, only kneeling with fear and guilt. There was no way he could keep up with this mission. 

_I would rather kill myself_

**_Too bad, I won't let you my angel. Either way, you will still end up in hell_ **

"Fuck you! You demon, you bastard! Just kill me please! I can't do this! I won't complete this mission, you mother-"

Once again, his body halted and his mind became blank. The demon took over him and this time he didn't complain, he'd rather have him clean up and hide the body. 

**_I'm sure you'll repay me for doing this favor for you angel...but the favor won't be easy_ **

_I already know..._

~*~

"Babe, how did it go?" Karma asked from the living room, typing away on his laptop. The bluenette entered the house with a relieving smile, hiding the fact that he just committed a cruel crime. "It actually went pretty well, she won't be bothering us anymore," he responded making his way upstairs, "I'm just gonna go change into my pajamas, I'll be back." The redhead simply nodded and returned to concentrate on his work, not noticing the fact that his lover was wearing completely different clothes then before. Nagisa was lucky to have not been questioned about the change of clothing, after all, he did leave some clothes behind at Risa's place. 

Before he had left the old woman's home, he took a shower and made sure to burn all the evidence. It was only a matter of time until someone would begin to question Risa's disappearance. 

**_Now that she's gone for good, we have to deal with that therapist, when is she coming angel?_ **

"Can you please stop calling me angel," Nagisa whispered harshly, "and I'm not killing anybody else!" He felt pain shoot through his left leg, causing him to whimper and fall to the ground. Karma had heard the loud bump from upstairs, causing him to call out, "Nagisa, is everything okay?" 

**_Don't make me hurt you angel, or else we can just get the job finished right here and now..._ **

"I-I'm fine! Just tripped over something!" Nagisa felt the displeasure leave his leg as he began to stand up, going to their shared room. He shut the door before speaking in a quiet tone. "Look, I haven't heard from the doctor in a while...I really see no reason to harm her." 

**_If she comes to this house and starts questioning you about your well-being, just lie and make sure she knows that nothing paranormal is occurring_ **

"If she believes that, then we won't hurt her, right?" Nagisa questioned, hoping for the answer he was expecting. 

**_Sure, let's leave it at that for now, until she starts becoming too nosy_ **

Nagisa prayed that Dr. Yukimara wouldn't come anytime soon, but he knew she would be arriving anytime this week. He dragged himself to a drawer filled with his clothes, sluggishly putting on a blue nightgown. The moment he looked at himself in the mirror, he wanted to break it. The eyes looking back at him weren't his eyes, they were the demons. This body no longer belonged to him. It was like he was a puppet being thrown around with strings digging into his skin and the role of the puppeteer belonged to the demon. Yet no matter how cruel and sinister the crimes were that he committed, he kept telling himself that it wasn't him, it's the demon. 

"What's your name?" he questioned, as he ran a brush through his blue locks. 

**_Just call me whatever you want, I don't call you by your first name angel, so you don't need to refer me by my name_ **

"I wish you did call me Nagisa, demon," he muttered. Nagisa grew suddenly drowsy, making him believe that the demon must've been controlling him to go to sleep. "I need to go see Karma, don't make me tired," he yawned audibly, forming tears at the corner of his eyes. 

**_I can sense that he will question you about the encounter with the old woman_ **

"If he does, I'll just lie since I already know you'll harm me for saying unnecessary things," the bluenette reassured, beginning to walk over to the door. He didn't hear nor felt any other complaints or physical harm from the demon, which was only a sign for him to continue with his intentions. As he made his way down the stairs, he could hear clicking and small muttering of words coming from the redhead in the living room. 

_He must be working hard..._

**_Which is why we should leave him alone and go to sleep_ **

"Karma!" Nagisa immediately called out, catching the attention of his lover. He walked over to his boyfriend with a small smile while Karma removed the device from his lap. Nagisa took it as an invitation, so he buried his face into his lover's neck while making himself comfortable on Karma's lap. The redhead released a small exhale before wrapping his arms around the bluenette's waist and pressing gentle kisses onto his head. "So, how did it go darling?" Karma questioned as he rested his eyes to relish the embrace from his boyfriend. 

**_Tell him that she's no longer bothering you two and everything's fine_ **

"Well, we chatted for a while and had some tea before we would actually get to the topic," Nagisa began, his stomach churning in disgust as he lied, "and she simply accepted the fact that I wouldn't leave you and she apologizes for everything she did. So I guess she won't be bothering us..." 

Karma hummed in appreciation, embracing the male tighter before muttering, "Sounds too good to be true." All Nagisa could manage was a weak laugh before pushing himself off of his boyfriend to gaze into his auriferous eyes. Karma stared back with amore, feeling more enchanted by those azure eyes. "You think I should apologize to her?" Karma questioned, taken aback once he read panic in Nagisa's eyes. Before the redhead would question his lover, Nagisa simply responded, "I don't think so, after all, she left it in the past so everything should be okay." Still feeling skeptical, Karma gave his boyfriend a questionable look. "Nagisa, what's up?" 

"Nothing much." 

"No not that, I mean with Risa! Did everything turn out okay or not? Just tell me the truth babe," Karma further explained, noticing the look of distress from Nagisa. 

**_You made it too obvious! Just distract him! Take his mind off of it!_ **

Nagisa couldn't and he knew damn well why. Hundreds of thoughts ran through his mind before he finally came across a good idea. Well, at least it seemed like a good idea to him. 

"I want to get married." 

The redhead felt himself choke as those words slipped out of Nagisa's mouth. "Wha-what the hell Nagisa?! That's a whole different subject!" The young male blushed uncontrollably while the demon in his head laughed at his regretful decision. "I-I mean I do! You don't want to!?" He began punching Karma's chest, before the redhead grabbed his wrists. "Of course I do, out of all people you should know that," he continued, "but I just want to know the truth, Nagisa. What actually happened with Risa?" 

**_Don't say another barbaric answer, just leave it to me._ **

Nagisa didn't even have the chance to dispute, before the demon completely possessed him. He was once again entrapped by the aphotic, satanic aura yet he remained somewhat conscious to watch what actions the demon took. "Karma, she just...she just started yelling and things didn't go so well at first when I talked about you," the demon spoke, "I wasn't lying about how she accepted our relationship, she's just not completely happy about you is all...I'm sorry." Karma sighed before bringing his hand up to caress the bluenette's cheek. 

"I should've known that," he stated without anger in his tone. Nagisa, or the demon in this case, smiled in relief before leaning forward towards the redhead. 

**_Okay this is your part, not mine. Just distract him, and by distract I mean-_ **

_"I got it already just take me back!"_

Nagisa came to his senses as soon as lips grazed against his passionately. He returned the favor by running his hands under his boyfriend's shirt to run his fingers over the defined abs. A small breath of pleasure escaped Karma's lips before he moved his mouth to suck on Nagisa's pale neck. He cherished the moans of pleasure coming from Nagisa as he moved his hands to grope the male's ass. "I can't blame her for hating me," he spoke, surprised by how raspy his voice became. "W-why do you say that," Nagisa questioned before gasping as Karma took his nipple into his mouth. He sucked and blew over the nub gently, driving the bluenette insane, but it only became worse as soon as Karma's mouth left his chest. Nagisa choked back a whimper, feeling empty before Karma pressed long, chaste kisses along his jaw towards his mouth. "She knows how her precious, innocent angel became such a dirty, naughty boy," he whispered, before biting Nagisa's bottom lip. "And it's all because of me." 

~*~

"Dr. Yukimara, when do you plan to meet with Mr. Shiota?" questioned Dr. Hiroshi as he organized his files. The woman was currently eating a sandwich with coffee, enjoying her time to herself until her co-worker spoke. She simply shrugged while swallowing a piece of her sandwich. The doctor however, waited for a verbal response. 

"I was planning on visiting him sometime this week, besides it's only been a few days since he left, so might as well give him some space," she responded as the doctor listened to her carefully. He nodded and muttered, "Very well," before pulling out Nagisa's medical portfolio from his files. His eyes scanned the medical reports written on the paper, causing memories to flood back into his mind. The scars and bruises scattered sickeningly across his body, along with the cold, lifeless eyes that were still a nightmare in the doctors mind. He had to admit, a patient who was possessed right before him would be hard to believe, but he knew what he saw. 

"Dr. Hiroshi, is everything alright?" Dr. Yukimara questioned, noticing the look of distress on the male's face. He blinked a couple of times and sighed deeply, running a hand across his dark hair in a tiring matter. "Dr. Yukimara, how do you feel about having to work with a patient who claims to have been possessed?" 

The unexpected question threw her off, yet she responded in a determined tone. "It does frighten me a bit, I have to admit...but it's hard to believe since it all seems too fictional. I still believe Akabane has something to do with it and nothing will change my mind until it's proven." She dusted off the small crumbs of bread on her skirt before standing up to walk over towards the doctor. He didn't respond to his assistant's statement, yet he couldn't deny her thoughts. It all did seem strange, especially since everything seemed to be pointed towards the redhead Karma.

"I understand you saw it with your own eyes, including Nurse Akari and the other police officials, but who knows what actually is going on," she continued to prove her point, "what if Shiota-kun is the victim of an abusive relationship and is threatened to behave in such a peculiar way." Dr. Hiroshi understood where the conversation was leading to, so he placed Nagisa's file away into the cabinet and gave his undivided attention. "That's why it's my job to check on him once in a while. If I notice any new bruises or odd behavior, I'll immediately call you and report it to the police." 

"Certainly, Dr. Yukimara." 

~*~

The sky grew darker as the night continued on. With every passing second, Nagisa only felt shame course through his body and his eyes brimmed with unshed tears. Currently, his lover lays beside him in deep sleep after a round of sexual pleasure, yet for him, it didn't succeed to take his mind off of his sinful actions. Of course, he enjoyed every moment with his boyfriend, but he had accepted the fact that Karma would never be able to keep away his demon. Karma would never keep him safe. 

**_Angel, I will do the favor of putting you to sleep, it is very late_ **

"No, just leave me alone please," he whispered into his pillow. No response came from the demon which only left him to focus his attention on Risa. No matter how hard he tried, Nagisa knew he would never be able to forget the sight of Risa's lifeless body before him. The look in her eyes is what tore his heart into pieces. It was as if she couldn't believe her murderer was someone she loved and adored for many years. The unshed tears finally flowed down Nagisa's pale cheeks and quiet sobs escaped from his mouth. He knew he had to keep quiet or else Karma would wake up and question him about his emotional state, so he buried his head further into his pillow as memories flooded his mind.

_"Nagisa! I told you already, don't worry about what they say! They are a bunch of idiots who don't know how to accept people!" Risa exclaimed from the kitchen. Nagisa sat on the old woman's porch while hugging his knees to his chest. He felt weak for crying, but he just felt so unaccepted. The party consisted of Risa's family members and he was more than glad to attend it, but he wasn't prepared for the bitter comments about his sexual orientation. He listened to the sound of the waves pounding onto the shore which assisted in calming down his sobs._

_Risa walked out to meet with the distressed boy and released a sigh as she watched him bury his head further into his knees. "Nagisa," she began before taking a seat beside the bluenette, "I can't blame you for how you're feeling, but crying won't solve anything sweetheart." She gently placed her hand on top of Nagisa's head, running her fingers delicately through the blue locks. He barely lifted his head from his knees, but he now managed to keep his gaze on her. "It doesn't matter what they think. They are just jealous that they can't be as kind and handsome as you," she continued to compliment him, "I apologize for bringing you to that family gathering. I didn't think my cousins would be so harsh on a sweet angel like you, you should never have to go through that." She then placed her right hand beneath the male's chin and lifted his head to be in level with hers._

_She wiped away his tears with her thumb while smiling reassuringly, seconds later she chuckled at Nagisa's pout. "What's that face for? Are you now angry at me?" she teased with a shocked gasp. Nagisa then sighed and lifted his face from the hold of the old woman, only to rub his eyes aggressively. "Of course not, I'm just not used to being pampered," he then chuckled softly, which then turned to a yelp once Risa pulled his cheek. "Well now that you have me, you're definitely going to be pampered," she teased, while Nagisa tried to release himself from her grip. She finally let go with a laugh and patted his head. He opened his eyes to see the wide, welcoming smile from Risa, the woman he dearly cared for._

_"No matter what Nagisa, you'll always have me on your side. I promise."_

The flashback ended with a soft smile appearing on his face, his eyes glowing in delight from Risa's words. She promised to have always been on his side, yet why couldn't she just accept Karma? Of course she was overprotective of him, yet she seemed so pained to see Nagisa walk away hand in hand with the redhead.

_"You gave him everything! Nagisa, how could you? I-I don't even know who you are anymore! How dare you let this devil take over you in the sheets!"_

"He's not the devil Risa," he muttered his thoughts out loud  as he gripped the pillow tighter. Karma was his one and only true love, someone he needs to stay with until the end no matter what. Yet the demon haunting him had other plans. "Why can't I be happy god damnit, it's not fair," he whispered harshly into the pillow, impossibly gripping it tighter. His eyes glared at the glass doors that led to the outside balcony. She stood there with an evil, treacherous smile as her hair fell upon the sides of her face. 

" _You_ ," he snarled as he stood up slowly, not aware of the redhead behind him who stirred in sleep. His eyes gazed upon the horrid woman who continued to smile frightfully, her black holes for eyes not even causing him to flinch. " _You_  started this! Why can't you just leave us alone!" he practically screamed. The old woman only continued to stand there with the same expression, which only messed with his temper.  "Go away! Go back to where you came from! You devil!" He wrapped his right hand around the bedside lamp before throwing with all his rage towards the glass doors. The glass shattered and so did the appearance of the old woman, which only made him scream until arms circled around him. 

"Nagisa, what the hell is going on?! What's wrong?!" Karma questioned in concern, watching his lover continue to stare in disgust towards the now destroyed door. He repeated his question, only to receive wails from his boyfriend who only cried out, "S-she wa-was there! I wa-want her to leave!" Karma felt Nagisa struggle to release from his grip, which he only held him tighter. "Oi! Listen to me Nagisa! No one is standing there, look! Listen to me and just breathe!" He grew even more concerned as he noticed the bluenette starting to hyperventilate, which caused him to release the young male. 

He regretted it instantly as Nagisa sprinted towards the balcony. It was as if the world was in slow motion as he gasped and watched in horror. Nagisa came  _too_  close to the balcony and the desperate look on his face showed what he was aiming for. Karma felt his heart beat slower as he took large steps towards the bluenette in an attempt to stop what he was trying to do. He ignored the pain shooting through his feet as the small pieces of glass stabbed him. Nothing would hurt more than to watch his lover jump off the balcony. 

"Nagisa!" he called out perilously and stretched his arm out in an attempt to grab the back of the bluenette's shirt. His hand reached forward and...

~*~


	16. ~15~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karma encounters his deceased mother after many years and Nagisa uncovers an unbelievable discovery of an unsolved murder.

...and the tips of his fingers grazed over the fabric of his shirt, his breath halting as he no longer felt anything in front of him. 

_No..._

He gasped as he bent over the railing of the balcony, his eyes and heart desperately searching for his lover to be alright. "Nagisa!" he cried out, as he noticed no movement come from the bluenette. His eyes were filled with tears while his chest ached for hope.  _Hope_  that his Nagisa was fine and nothing hazardous happened to him. 

_This idiot...this idiot! What was he thinking!?_

These thoughts ran through his mind as he sprinted down the stairs towards his backyard. Once he arrived to the back porch, his eyes met with his lover's which caused him to feel a sinking feeling at the pit of his stomach. Those eyes didn't belong to him...it wasn't him. 

"N-nagisa? Wha-" 

"Nagisa? Who's Nagisa?" the bluenette eerily questioned as he took a step towards Karma. Besides the fact that his eyes were completely dark, blood spilled down his left arm as well as the side of his head. It was clear to notice that Nagisa was harmed, but he was completely ignoring it and focusing on Karma. "Nagisa, please. Listen to me, you can fight that demon-" 

"No! No he can't, but he can certainly fight you," Nagisa laughed, hence the demon, and Karma hadn't realized he had been backing up into his house. He never would demonstrate fear, but in this situation, how was he supposed to feel? His heart drummed in his chest at an incredible rate while his thoughts became an oblivion. "What's the matter, Karma?" the blunette giggled, "we can make this quicker, if you just cooperate with me." 

"What the hell do you want?" the redhead yelled, his eyes glaring with both hatred and disgust. Both males had already entered the home, as Karma stood by the doorway of the kitchen with his emotions running wild, Nagisa's right hand had already gripped the edge of a chair. "Sit darling and we can talk this out," spoke the soothing voice that belonged to his lover was close to make Karma believe that it was  _actually_  Nagisa. Hesitating, Karma cautiously approached the chair across from the demon, however he refused to take a seat. "What do you want?"

"Oh no sweetheart, it's what your mother wants," Nagisa pointed out in a matter-of-fact tone. Unlike Karma, he nonchalantly opened the cupboard full of alcohol and before taking a seat, he popped opened the bottle of  _Domaine de la Romanee-Conti 1990_."What does my mother have to do with this?" he growled, glaring as the demon chugged down the alcoholic beverage. He released a pleasurable sigh after separating his lips from the drink, gazing at Karma with half-lidded eyes. "I believe your mother has unfinished business with you and wishes to have you back in her arms," the demon continued, "but if you demonstrate resistance, I'll simply kill you." Karma gasped, feeling himself just get dizzy from those words escaping Nagisa's lips. Yet, he couldn't allow himself to show fear while that bastard across from him smirked. "What about Nagisa?" 

"Nagisa's practically dead once you're dead, if you don't remember he just tried killing himself a few minutes ago, but of course I had to save him before he hit the ground, so now we're here!" laughed the demon before finishing the wine. Karma only gaped in aversion, not understanding how the demon found suicide to be humorous. But then again, demons are from hell. "If I do what my mother says, will you leave Nagisa alone?" At Karma's question, the demon became hysterical and threw the bottle of wine at the wall, causing the redhead to jump a step away from him. "Idiot! Didn't you just hear what I just said?" laughed the demon, "your precious angel is already dead once you're dead! Once you're back with madam, I win Nagisa's soul for completing my mission!" The pieces of glass scattered on the kitchen floor resembled Karma's heart as he watched the demon begin to show his true form. The blue hair he once adored became black, along with the cerulean eyes that became a bloody red. His nails grew sharper and scraped against the table, releasing an ear-piercing screech. The demon proudly showed off his razor-sharp canines that seemed comparable to a snake's fangs. "Now, we can finish this quickly if you just stand still and accept what's coming," hissed the demon in a harsh tone. Karma however, wouldn't allow the demon to have his way and he would fight back in any way possible. "Nagisa, I know you're in there!" Karma yelled which only entertained the demon into laughing and striding closer to the redhead. "Such a bittersweet ending," cooed the demon before pouncing on Karma, not giving the taller male any time to react. 

~*~

**_I want to start off by saying that I love you so much Karma. I'm always proud of you and how intelligent you are. You always have demonstrated me so much affection, when I haven't returned it. I hope you can forgive me for all the cruel things I've done to you as a mother and I don't want you to call me Madam anymore, I'm your mama..._ **

_Ma..mama? You haven't been cruel to me, you teach me to be stronger and smarter! I love you mama!_

**_You're already strong and smart Karma, but the things I've said to you and done to you are horrendous and I should be blamed for all of them. I just want to apologize for being a terrible mother, I really hope you can forgive me-_ **

_Mama, you shouldn't cry, you told me that only weak people cry, and you're not weak mama, you're the most strongest mama ever!_

**_I'm not strong baby, I've always been hiding my despair from you and your papa...but it's okay to cry, Mama wants to teach you differently from now on._ **

That was the beginning of a new chapter in his life, Karma had thought as a child. It was the best memory he made with his mother and the only memory. Her smile didn't seem forced that time at the beach and she was actually having fun, instead of stressing over work. Karma made it his mission to keep that smile on her face for the rest of her life, but little did he know, that both his parents would be found dead a week after. Their wedding was private and Karma didn't understand why a few amount of people showed up. But as he grew older, one of the servants explained to him that his parents were teenage lovers and his grandparents weren't very supportive of their relationship. He remembered it clearly, the day they departed for their 'honeymoon', is what his mother called it, yet he had no idea what the term even meant. 

_"Okay son, your mother and I will see you next week, behave and stay safe!" Tadao exclaimed as he made his way outside, carrying suitcases to the Jeep. Karma excitedly waved back with a smile on his face, knowing that his parents would bring him back a souvenir and let him play over his friends' houses. His mother had stayed back a while, informing the servants on their tasks and saying her goodbyes, until she reached Karma. Hideko bended down to be eye-level with her son, and her golden eyes glimmered as the sun hit her face so delicately, she would be mistaken for an angel. "Karma," her gentle voice spoke, "no matter what happens while your father and I are gone, you will be on your best behavior and respect the servants, understood?" The young redhead nodded and wrapped his arms around his mother's neck, burying his face into her red locks that smelled like strawberries. "I'm gonna miss you," he murmured quietly, causing his mother to chuckle lightly. "You'll be okay while we're gone, I promise."_

_Karma watched as his mother walked away towards the car, taking one look back to smile and wave at her son for one last time. "I love you," she mouthed to him, and Karma felt safe with those words as the car drove off._

**"COUPLE MURDERED DURING HONEYMOON IN HOME 301! MURDERER YET TO BE FOUND!"**

**"BRUTAL KILLING IN HOME 301! HONEYMOON COUPLE FOUND DEAD BY NEIGHBOR!"**

**"NEWLY WEDDED COUPLE TAKE 'TILL DEATH DO US APART' SOONER THAN THEY THOUGHT IN HOME 301!"**

Karma remembers the news reports and headlines on every newspaper he spotted at that age. The servants attempted to take away the tv from him, but Karma always found a way to browse the internet while they weren't looking. He remembers the pitiful looks he received from the servants, his neighbors, friends, some who apparently worked with his parents, and grandparents that arrived at the funeral. Whenever someone spoke to him, he ignored them and kept his head down, not wanting to show the tears that gathered in his eyes. For some odd reason, he had felt angry and wanted to be alone as the funeral went on. That's when he had changed from being a sweet, respectful child to a mischievous, vulgar-mouthed devil. He despised the fact that the servants discussed with his grandparents about taking care of him, he found that disgusting and would rather die along with his parents. 

_"I don't need anyone, but myself!" he screamed in anger, before storming off outside and running for hours._

However, he did end up living with his grandparents and he was forever grateful for the love and care they gifted him with. Yet, he still was a troublemaker and learned how to fight on his own, which led to many conferences and suspensions throughout his school years. But at the age of 13, he made a promise to himself. After researching and hacking any information on the death of his parents, he knew he would have a greater chance on discovering the killer if he were to stay at the place where everything had occurred. He knew he would be late, but he would never give up. 

~*~ 

"Karma, are you awake?" 

The familiar, soothing sound of a female spoke to him as he fluttered his eyes open. It was rather dark once he fully took sight of where he was. "Karma?" the voice once asked again, causing him to turn his head to wherever the voice came from. "Who is it?" he questioned, hissing in pain as he came to realize that he couldn't move his legs. 

_What happened to me?_

"So after all these years, you can't even recognize the voice of your own mother?" Her tone of voice became harsher, causing Karma to flinch slightly and become aware of what the woman had just said. "M-mother?" he asked in disbelief, and soon the appearance of his mother was shown, just like he remembered. She was gorgeous, her hair glowing in the dark along with her eyes, and her pale skin seemed so clean and brisk, it made her son wonder. 

_What was she doing in a place like this?_

"Karma," she began, her mouth now falling into a delicate smile as she approached her son gently, "I'm so happy I can see you again." The redhead had no idea on how to respond to that. He still had many questions for his mother, yet seeing her after so many years made tears gather in his eyes. "M-mom?" he choked out, his breath hitching as he felt those comforting arms wrap around him in a loving embrace. She hummed sweetly into his shoulder and her fingers ran through his hair in an alleviating matter. "You've grown up so handsome and wise Karma, I'm so proud of you." Just hearing those words slip out of his mother's mouth made him release a whimper, and his arms returned the loving gesture as he embraced his mother. His emotions ran wild as he couldn't believe that his deceased mother was now embracing him, giving him affection that he  desired ever since she was gone. "But Karma," she then whispered before moving her head back to stare into her son's eyes, "you made a small mistake of loving someone." 

He felt goosebumps spread all over his body as the person he has only ever loved, besides his family, came to his mind. "N-nagisa?" he whispered, wanting to make sure of it. However, he didn't need a response of assurance once the look of anger and disappointment crossed his mother's face. Her arms left his body and now her hands cupped his face in a strong grip, his cheeks pressing in as she held him tighter. "He was an enemy since the beginning, Karma," she harshly spoke while Karma winced in pain from her sharp nails digging into his skin. "That boy, you should've got rid of him since the day you met him. He interfered with your plan to find the killer, and now you have given him all of your love, I'm  _ashamed_." 

The final word struck Karma like a tidal wave, waking him up from reality. It had been true, he hated to admit it. Nagisa was tempting and he distracted himself to fall in love when he should've been focusing on the main reason he moved. He felt ashamed of himself too, and he could only nod in agreement with his mother. She finally led go of his face and only stared at the small drops of blood that ran down Karma's cheeks. "Why did you do it, Karma?" she asked, placing her hands onto her lap as she stared deadly into his eyes. It was like he was locked in her sight and he knew if he broke it, there would be hell to pay. "I-I don't know, I felt alone," he barely managed to whisper as fear struck him. 

"Why? Why did you feel alone?" 

"Because ever since you and dad left, I wasn't myself," he now had to courage to speak his true feelings. "Nagisa gave me what I longed for. I wanted to have someone to cherish and love and actually wake up with every single day for the rest of my life. He was perfect in every way, a-and I couldn't stop myself." Himiko was disappointed in her son for the man he fell in love with, she was disappointed in her son for giving up on her unsolved death. "Tell me the truth, son," she threatened him with her intense gaze, "were you going to give up on my unsolved death once Nagisa came into the picture?" Karma swallowed hard, knowing fully well that the response he was going to give back would upset his mother. She then added on another question, "When Nagisa ended up in the hospital, were you going to focus only on him?" He knew that if he lied, it would have serious consequences. Before opening his mouth, he placed his hand over his mother's, wanting to demonstrate some sort of affection. 

"Yes," was all he whispered. 

She exhaled a shaky breath, before standing up and ignoring the hand that belonged to her son's. "How dare you, Karma Akabane?" she growled, releasing her true form to her son. Karma gasped as he watched his mother's eyes turn into black sockets, her mouth began to hang open in a repulsive position, deep, brutal scars painted her neck, and her body become sickeningly gray. "M-mo-" 

"Don't you dare call me your mother!" she screamed, lifting her hand up high, ready to strike it against her son's face. "I don't deserve a son who would give up on his mother!" But before she could attack, a hand grasped her wrist. She eerily turned around to face who ever dared to stop her, and the owner of that hand glared back into her face with a threatening look.

~*~

"Seems like you've awaken, angel."

The voice belonged to the demon, is what Nagisa instantly realized as he came into view of his surroundings. The place was all too familiar with the pitch black darkness surrounding him. "Why am I here?" Nagisa asked, attempting to stand up, yet his legs felt numb. "We have succeeded my angel, well  _I_  succeeded," the demon spoke, releasing a breathless laugh afterwards. That's when everything hit Nagisa, the moment he attempted to jump off the balcony and the way Karma looked at him when the demon shamelessly took over his body. "Where's Karma?" Nagisa yelled, his eyes roaming everywhere as if he would be able to spot the redhead through the dark. 

"He's with Madam now," the demon explained, "you're too late angel, if only you would have followed Madam's orders since the moment you first saw her. You brought all of this upon yourself." Nagisa felt anger course through him at the demon's words, his teeth gritting and his nails digging into the palms of his hands. "It's. Not. My. Fault!" he screamed furiously. The demon however found his tantrum to be entertaining as he laughed and the sound of his footsteps caused Nagisa to silence his breathing. "No matter how hard you scream or try to be intimidating, nothing will change," the demon stated as a matter of fact. Nagisa gaped slightly as those mesmerizing red eyes bore into his while sharp nails grazed his cheek. He darkly chuckled as he removed his nails from the bluenette's face to run it through his blue locks. 

"You belong to me now angel, it's time I make you forget about that redhead." 

Nagisa gulped and couldn't find his voice as he felt those fingers make their way down to his neck, and lower, and lower, and- "But, I enjoy lying more than following orders, don't you think so?" His eyes opened in confusion, only to spot the demon's wicked smile. He only felt more bewildered when the demon grabbed his hand to harshly pull him up to his feet, which were no longer insensitive. "Wha-what are you talking about?" Nagisa hissed as he pulled his hand back, moving away from the demon who still carried a wicked smile. 

"I hope you recall the moment I took over your body," began the demon as he simply walked around the bluenette, "madam and I made a deal that if I succeeded in returning her son, I would get to keep your soul. However, she is unaware that Karma isn't dead and I simply possessed him as well. If you haven't realized by now, lying is a sin that I enjoy committing and therefore, lying to Madam is the best sin I've committed,  _yet_." Nagisa couldn't believe his ears, knowing whether or not to believe this demon is playing a trick on him. "H-how do I know you're lying to me?" 

The demon's abrupt cackle caused Nagisa to flinch and further back away from him. "Smart question angel, but I enjoy watching others feeling played and used, but since it's Madam, I feel like I've won at life." Nagisa watched the demon cautiously as he played with his long nails. 

_Click. Clack. Click. Clack._

"If you just needed to lie to her then..." Nagisa swallowed down his fear and yelled, "then why did you kill Risa?" He didn't expect the demon to wear a frown and the uncomfortable silence caused the fear inside of Nagisa to build up once again. Suddenly, the demon hummed in delight and began playing with his nails again, ticking off the bluenette for being ignored. "S-so killing innocent people are one of your sins too? You're disgusting!" 

The demon smirked and Nagisa barely managed to hear the whisper escape from his lips. "Innocent huh?" The bluenette felt the air escape him as the demon instantly stood inches away from him. Those eyes screamed hell as they deadly stared into his blue eyes, causing goosebumps to form over his pale skin. 

"Who do you think is responsible for Madam's death?" 

~*~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the long wait :( literally i have no excuse besides the fact that I was busy with work and having fun in summer lol, but I'll try my best to finish this fic before September!! Only 4 more chapters to gooo
> 
> >>>>>
> 
> So now you all know who murdered Himiko (aka Karma's mom) (aka Madam) (aka possessive mom) you know what i mean, haha 
> 
> Get ready to see some Himiko and Tadao flashbacks in the next chapter, it's gonna be gooood i hope :P but hey, a lot of unsolved mysteries will be solved!! 
> 
> >>>>>
> 
> I hope y'all are having a great summer!! I definitely am with Boku no Hero Academia S2 (I LIVE FOR THIS ANIME AHHH) and party planning for my sweet 16 and practices for tennis ahhhh....irrelevant information but whatever, love ya guys<3


	17. ~16~ Explanation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I've been dead for a very long time, so it's about time I let you guys know what happened :)

Hey readers!! It's the author here and I️ really wanted to announce this before I️ end up forgetting about this fic entirely.

I'm so grateful for the positive messages and comments from you guys and it really does make my day! I️ never imagined this fic to become so popular, literally. I️ simply wrote it for fun and wanted to see where it would go.

Unfortunately, I️ ended up stopping at Chapter 15 and completely losing time to write or finish this story. Please understand I️ was busy planning my Sweet 16 and I️ had to practice for sport teams and I️m in advanced classes in high school, so I️ have a lot to deal with in life. As of now, I'm still working hard in school and beginning to tutor children, but I️ do have some time to write. However, I've lost interest in continuing this fanfic and I️ really hope you can forgive me!

Like I️ said before, I️ appreciate your comments and concerns as to what will happen to this fic. I️ felt that if I️ forced myself to finish this, it wouldn't sound good nor make sense at all, so I️ would be upset with how this fic turns out. Instead, I've decided to simply explain here in this final chapter about what happens in the end of Leave 301. I️ believe it is unfair of me to leave you without knowing what happens in the end of Leave 301, so please accept the fact that I️ will explain the ending myself rather than write it out.

**WHAT HAPPENS IN THE END:**

We left off with Nagisa's demon exposing Risa of being responsible for the death of Karma's parents. Yes, Risa is the murderer and the moment she saw Karma and recognized him, she wanted Nagisa to stay away from him.

Why? She was motivated by fear and wanted to make sure Nagisa didn't end up getting too close to the son of the parents she killed, but she was obviously too late.

Now, here is the when the whole story starts going crazy so please keep up and if you're confused, don't hesitate to ask!

Tadao Akabane, Karma's dad, is barely mentioned in this fic. Why? Because he is in heaven, meanwhile Hideko is in hell with the rest of the demons. Tadao wasn't murdered by Risa, but in fact he was murdered by Hideko herself. **Oh my god, I️ know right?**

If we recall from the past, Hideko was terrible towards Karma and somewhat to her husband. She kept herself occupied with managing their company and barely resting. The reason as to why she did this was because she never was prepared to become a mother. When Karma was born, she refused to breastfeed him and actually left the hospital earlier than she was supposed to. She was known as a strict, hardworking woman, but by the time Karma arrived, she had a hidden hatred for her husband. She blamed him for her stress and feeling like a terrible mother, so she planned the honeymoon in the beach house, where it was known to be filled with senior residents.

Tadao was murdered in his sleep, but how did Hideko die? She planned to hang herself right after murdering her husband, but Risa is a satanic woman. **Woah, who would've thought!**

In the first chapter I mentioned Risa's house being the only black one in the whole neighborhood. Why? Because she was filled with darkness and worshipped Satan, so when she sensed Hideko's sin, she stopped her from hanging herself and tortured her instead. **Guys I️ know I'm a terrible person but I️ said this was going to get crazy.**

Now back to the darkness scene where we recently left off. Karma's mother was grabbed by Nagisa who managed to find Karma in the darkness with the help of the demon. Nagisa exposed Hideko's sins to Karma and Karma then no longer feared of her and called her a monster. This led to Nagisa and Karma returning to reality, but Hideko locked them inside of Karma's home. She kept throwing objects at Nagisa, wanting to kill him desperately, but Karma purposely stood in front of his boyfriend. At this point in time, Nagisa still had his demon inside of him, but he was now protecting him and wanting to dominate over Hideko, who was considered Madam as you all know.

When Madam finally shows herself, Nagisa's demon takes over a whole fight occurs between the two. Meanwhile Karma was thrown against the wall which was hard enough to make him unconscious by his own mother. Nagisa's demon fails to defeat Hideko and Nagisa is killed.

Don't hate me!

Karma then ends up waking up and kills himself when he sees the love of his life dead. Unfortunately, Hideko practically won and her plan succeeded. She led Karma into killing himself and murdered Nagisa, so now they're with her in hell.

But wait there's more!

A new family moves in Karma's home and there are two twins, boy and girl, who are 8 years old. While the parents are unpacking, the children set off to explore the house. When dinner time arrives, the children claimed they saw a beautiful bluenette and a redhead sitting next to each other in the porch. Yeah I️ know, Karma and Nagisa are still together and their able to be seen by humans! They are demons, but they have the choice of being evil or simply teasing humans in the real world.

Well that's the end! I️ know it isn't good at all and kinda lame but like I️ said, I️ was losing interest and had no idea how to actually end this fic. Just know that Karmagisa did end up dying but at least they're together...in hell and also have a close relationship with the children of the house. However, they do end up turning on objects and teasing the parents, but it isn't harmful, just scares the hell out of them.

Now, I️ hope you all have an idea of how this ended and aren't confused! If you are or have any questions that I️ haven't answered, please comment or message me! I'd be glad to answer! 

As of now, I'm coming up with ideas for a new Karmagisa or Katsudeku fic! I'm still trying to decide, but who knows, I'll have to figure it out, but please don't give up on me guys! 

I️ hope y'all have an awesome day and forgive me please! Love you guys!! Thank you for reading! 

**Author's Note:**

> I HOPE YA ENJOY IT! If anyone has any questions about the fic, please do not mind, I am always open for questions or any requests!


End file.
